


Louis' Guide to the Styles Boys

by rennloki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, harry es perfecto, la vida de louis es complicada, liam es un idiota, niall es muy tierno, nick y harry, pero apenas, y zayn toca la guitarra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennloki/pseuds/rennloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles</p><p>Observación #1: Ser un mocoso del ejército es una mierda. Salvo que es definitivamente una mejor alternativa que mudarse a Corea.<br/>Observación #2: Olvida a los malvados, risueños, pequeños monstruos. Estos chicos han sido tocados por los dioses Abercrombie.<br/>Observación #3: Tres palabras: abdominales de acero.<br/>Observación #4: No me hagas hablar sobre el estado del baño. Estoy pensando en llamar a un equipo de materiales peligrosos. En serio.<br/>Observación #5: Estos chicos saben cómo hacer enemigos. A lo grande.</p><p> </p><p>[Esto es una adaptación, todos los creditos a Kate Brian autora de Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Cuando tenía nueve años, Louis Tomlinson conoció a un grupo de chicos terribles, perversos, cubiertos de helado, hijos de un amigo de su padre… los chicos Styles. Ahora, siete años más tarde, los padres de Louis, médicos del ejército, son enviados a Corea y Louis es enviado a vivir con los pequeños monstruos, quienes son mayores ahora y muy diferentes a lo que los recordaba.

Vivir en una casa con siete muchachos dará a Louis, quien nunca ha interactuado con chicos y menos besado a uno, la oportunidad perfecta para aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre los chicos. Y le enviará todos sus apuntes a su mejor amiga, Tracy, en…

 

**_Guía Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles_ **

****

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Ser un mocoso del ejército es una mierda. Salvo que es definitivamente una mejor alternativa que mudarse a Corea._

**_Observación #2:_ ** _Olvida a los malvados, risueños, pequeños monstruos. Estos chicos han sido tocados por los dioses Abercrombie._

**_Observación #3:_ ** _Tres palabras: abdominales de acero._

**_Observación #4:_ ** _No me hagas hablar sobre el estado del baño. Estoy pensando en llamar a un equipo de materiales peligrosos. En serio._

**_Observación #5:_ ** _Estos chicos saben cómo hacer enemigos. A lo grande._

 

********

 

**-Louis, tenemos que hablar.**

 

Louis Tomlinson bebió un buen trago de su soda y dejo caer la pajilla de sus labios. Su corazón se dejo caer con él. Cerro los ojos firmemente.

¿Qué estaban haciendo sus padres de vuelta de la base tan temprano?

 

 **-Este es mi primer refresco del día, lo prometo**  –dijo, girando en la silla La Z-Boy giratoria de cuero de su padre para enfrentarse a ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que los vio supo que no iban a hablar sobre su consumo de azúcar del día. Esto era mucho más grave.

 

Los padres de Louis estaban de pie delante de él en el salón para nada original de asuntos gubernamentales en casa, ambos llevando sonrisas falsas de emoción. También estaban vistiendo sus uniformes de gala: su madre en una falda prensada y chaqueta verde militar con medias oscuras, a pesar de que estaban a unos cuarenta grados a la sombre de Texas, y su padre con el cuello abotonado con tanta fuerza que su cuello se estaba poniendo rojo.

 

 **-Oh Dios-**  dijo Louis.

 

Coloco su vaso de soda empapado sobre la montaña de bebidas a su lado y se preparo. Había sido un mocoso criado en el ejército toda su vida, así que no fue difícil para él entender lo que estaba por venir. Solo esperaba que no fuera cierto.

 

 **-Es hora de empacar tu equipo, Pateador**  –anuncio su padre, forzando una sonrisa bulliciosa- **¡Nos vamos a mudar a Corea del Sur!**

 

Así es. Allí estaba. Louis entro en caída libre. Sus órganos internos se revolvieron sin pero y comenzaron a flotar por el interior de la cavidad de su cuerpo. Se aferro a los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, solo para no vomitar.

 

 **-¿Qué?**  –soltó. Su voz sonaba distante.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fuimos trasladados, ¿Cierto? –dijo su padre muy casualmente-. Esto debería ser emocionante.

 

¿Emocionante? ¿Había estado probando las mascaras de gas por toda la base hoy? ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar que él estaría entusiasmado con esto?

Louis se había estado mudando durante toda su vida. Él había nacido en Doncaster, Inglaterra, en una de las mayores bases militares estadounidenses en Europa. Cuando tenía 5 años, justo en el momento en que había hecho su primer amigo, su familia había sido trasladada a Turquía. Después de unos años allí jugando al futbol con los chicos y aprendiendo turqués de su mejor amiga, Medha, otra transferencia había surgido, enviando a Louis al país que siempre había pensado como su hogar por primera vez en su vida. A lo largo de toda la escuela media Louis se había mudado, desde el Fuerte Carson en Colorado al Fuerte Bragg en Carolina del Norte al Fuerte Leavenworth en Kansas. Él no había estado en ninguno de esos lugares durante el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos de verdad.

Pero aquí, en Fuerte Hood, Louis finalmente había encontrado un hogar. Había pasado por tres grados completos aquí. Estaba en un equipo campeón estatal de futbol.

Acababa de recibir su permiso de aprendiz.

Tenía una verdadera mejor amiga, Tracy Dale-Franklin. Y este año, en el primer día de escuela, iba a hablar con Ben Palmer. Finalmente, por fin iba hablar con él.

 

 **-¿Louis? ¿No vas a decir nada?**  –pregunto su madre.

 

 _Si, voy a decir algo,_ pensó Louis, poniéndose de pie. Le dio la espalda a sus padres y se quedo mirando por la ventana, abrazándose y agarrándose de los lados de su camiseta en puños. Esto estaba mal. Louis siempre había sido el hijo perfecto. Él nunca les respondía mal. Nunca dejaba saber a sus padres si estaba deprimido o enojado, o que pensaba que una de sus muchas, muchas reglas no era justa. Nunca los había desobedecido ni una vez en su vida. ¿No se dan cuenta sus padres lo bien que lo han tenido?

Mientras Louis miraba por la ventana hacia el césped perfectamente cortado se sintió como cuando siempre hace bien todo antes de que empezara a vomitar. Y fue como si una fuerza externa estuviera trabajando en él; sabía que no había ningún modo de detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 

Se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a sus padres. Contuvo el aliento.-  **No voy a ir.**

 

Le tomo cada onza de coraje que tenía solo para decir esas 4 palabras, y una vez que estaban fuera, no podía creer que las había dicho.

Nadie se movio. Louis estaba teniendo una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Como el año pasado cuando se había tambaleado en la banca después de sufrir una conmoción cerebral en el juego de la semifinal estatal. Como si fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero en realidad no era él que estaba allí.

 

 **-¿Cómo dijiste?**  –dijo su padre.

 **-No voy a ir. No me voy a mudar a Corea del Sur**  –dijo Louis, todavía incapaz de creer que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

 

Su madre y padre intercambiaron una mirada. Parecia que tampoco creían que fuera Louis el que estuviera en la habitación con ellos.

 

 **-Lo siento, Louis. Sabemos que esto es duro para ti** –dijo su madre-.  **Pero solo vamos a estar allí durante 2 años y luego volveras a los Estados Unidos para la universidad de todos modos.**

 

Dos años. ¿Dos años? ¿Qué clase de persona pone la palabra “solo” frente a las palabras “dos años”?

 

 **-No, no voy a ir –** dijo Louis, sintiéndose mas valiente cada segundo que su padre no explotaba contra él-  **No pueden hacerme esto. Esta es mi vida y…¡y quiero vivir aquí!¡Con mis amigos! Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasa con el equipo de futbol? Y…¿Y la fiesta de graduación? Y…**

 

¡Ben Palmer y sus hoyuelos perfectos! Se lamento su mente.

 

**-Louis…**

**-¡Estoy harto de esto, mama! No me gusta mudarme. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo mas. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?**

 

El padre de Louis respiro hondo. Sus fosas nasales flameaban mientras el dejaba escapar el aire. El y la madre de Louis se miraron de nuevo, comunicándose en silencio, así como hacían tan a menudo.

 

 **-Bueno, hay otra opción**  –dijo su madre por ultimo.

Louis apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza.-  **¿La hay?**

 **-Tu padre y yo… tenemos que ir**  –dijo, jugueteando con su anillo de bodas-.  **Pero si realmente quieres quedarte…**

 **-¿Me puedo quedar con Tracy?**  –soltó Louis.

 **-No…no** –dijo su padre-.  **Los Dale-Franklin ya tiene las manos llenas. Ya lo sabes.**

 

Louis lo sabía muy bien. El hermano mayor de Tracy, Joe, se había graduado y se había ido a la Academia Naval, para gran disgusto de su “Ve al Ejercito” papa. Su movimiento había liberado a cabo un poco de espacio en la casa de tres habitaciones de los Dale-Franklin, pero Tracy todavía compartía una habitación con su hermana, Brianna, y el mayor de sus dos hermanos menores aun estaba enclaustrado en el sotano.

 

**-Entonces, ¿Qué?**

**-Bueno tu padre estuvo hablando con Des Styles ayer por la noche** –Dijo su madre.

 **-¿John McGowan?**  –repitio Louis, estupefacto. Des Styles era el viejo amigo de su padre en la escuela de medicina.

 **-El dijo que el y Anne estarían encantados de cuidar de ti, mientras tu padre y yo estamos en Corea del Sur** –continuo su madre, como si no acabara de enviar a la cabeza de Louis a girar-.  **No pensamos que seria algo que te interesara después de todo, Corea del Sur es una oportunidad increíble para una nueva experiencia cultural. Sin embargo, si… te sientes fuertemente…**

 **-Des Styles**  –dijo Louis otra vez.

 **-Si. Des Styles** –Dijo su padre rotundamente-.  **¿Estas bien?**

 

¿Sus padres estaban dementes? ¿Estaban certificadamente locos? En primer lugar querían enviarlo al Lejano Oriente, y después sugirieron mandarla a la casa de los Styles en Boston, Massachusetts, para vivir con todos esos…

 

 **-A los chicos les llevara un poco de tiempo adaptarse, pero estoy segura que todos ustedes se llevaran muy bien**  –dijo su madre.

 

¿Chicos? La mente de Louis fue inundada con imágenes de niños. Niños a quienes le faltaban dientes, la cara embadurnada con helados, sus ojillos redondos riéndose de él cuando lo llevaron detrás de su casa para ver a su nuevo “cachorro” y luego lo enlazaron de un árbol y lo colgaron al revés. Cabello grasiento, piernas rechonchas, niños pequeños malvados. Niños con gusanos en sus bolsillos que consumían chicle del suelo y tiraban de su cabello.

 

 **-¿Cuántos de ellos es que son, otra vez?** –pregunto Louis mientras se sentaba temblando en el borde del sofá.

 

Su madre y padre reflexionaron sobre esto.

 

 **-Siete en el ultimo recuento, creo**  –dijo su padre-.  **Cerca de toda una camada.**

 

 _Si. Cerca_ , pensó.

Por supuesto, ya no serian unos pequeños de manos sucias y llenos de manchas de barro, ¿cierto? La mayoría de ellos habían estado alrededor de su edad la ultima vez que los vio hace 7 años, lo que significaba que ahora serian –trago saliva- adolescentes.

Louis empezó a sudar. Los adolescentes eran aun peor. Chicos manchados de barro a los que podia darle una paliza en la cabeza con un bate de wiffleball. Así fue como él había conseguido que retrocediera finalmente el regordete, de abundante cabello Nick –el peor de la manada- la ultima vez después de incidente de laza. Pero chicos adolescentes… esos a quienes no podia manejar. Con 16 años de edad y aun no había tenido ni una sola convesacion funcional con un chico de su clase, él siendo un chico. _Patético_ , pensó. ¿Cómo iba a vivir con 7 de ellos?

 

 **-Por lo tanto, ese es el acuerdo** –dijo su padre-.  **Puedes venir a Corea con nosotros o bien puedes quedarte en los Estados, pero si te quedas aquí, te vas a quedar con los Styles.**

 **-¿Tengo que decidir en este momento?** –pregunto Louis.

 **-No, cariño, pero pronto** –dijo su madre, inclinándose para correr la mano por el cabello de Louis-. **Nos vamos dentro de unos pocos días.** –Le dio un beso en la frente a Louis y este la miro a los ojos… exactamente el mismo color que tenía el mismo Louis, con solo unas cuantas arrugas en las esquinas-.  **Te extrañaremos tanto, si decides quedarte.**

 

Louis asintió con la cabeza, aturdido.

 

 **-Pero solo queremos lo mejor para ti, así sea lo que decidas, te apoyamos**  –agrego su madre.

 

Louis trago saliva. Esta mañana se había despertado con nada mas importante que practicar su discurso de Ben Palmer y agregar la mitad de un kilometro a su trote diario. Ahora todo el mundo se había puesto al revés.

 

 **-Gracias**  –dijo Louis finalmente.

Su madre sonrio, haciendo parpadear las lagrimas  **–Piensa en ello y háznoslo saber.**

 

Louis se desplomo de vuelta en el sofá mientras sus padres salieron de la habitación. _Todo por mi cuenta con 7 chicos o con mis padres… en Corea_ , penso Louis.

De repente, huir para unirse al circo parecía una opción viable.

 

********

 

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡¡¡Ya te extraño!!!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¿Tracy? Ni siquiera estoy en el aeropuerto todavía._

_**TooDmn-Funky** _ _: No puedo creer que me estes dejando…_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _No por elección._

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡Mas te vale que me envíes un correo al segundo que llegues allí! ¡¡7 chicos!! ¡Eres tan afortunado!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _No afortunado. Muerto. Estoy muerto._

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _Bueno… cierto. Lo ESTAS._

_**Kicker5525:** _ _Gracias por la charla entusiasta. Agrrrrrr…. ¿¿¿CÓMO VOY A HACER ESTO???_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡¡¡Oye, quizás FINALMENTE aprenderas a valerte por ti mismo!!!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¿Cuántas veces vas a decirme eso?_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _5.345.654 o hasta que tu empieces a hacerlo._

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¡OYE! ¡¡¡¡FUI MUY FIRME CON MAMA Y PAPA!!!!_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _Es un comienzo, bien. He estado pensando en los chicos. ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado mi hermano hizo la cosa esa de la inmersión en Paris?_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¿¿¿¿Dónde aprendió a hablar francés????_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡Si! Estuvo hablando por 2 semanas nada mas que francés y se volvió muy bueno con ello._

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¿¿¿…???_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡¡¡Bueno, esto es como un programa de inmersión de chicos!!!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Me voy a volver muy bueno con los CHICOS?_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡Exacto! Sabras de lo que hablan cuando están solos. Sabras como son entre si. ¡Sabras como PIENSAN! ¡¡Y CUANDO TODO ESTO TERMINE SERAS CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO GUIA SOBRE CHICOS!!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _Estas demente._

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡HABLO EN SERIO! ¡Podras romper el código de los chicos!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _Tracy, creo que estás olvidando que yo también soy un chico._

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _Uno que nunca en su vida convivió con chicos. Por lo tanto tú no cuentas como uno._

_**Kicker5525:** _ _Huh.Okey.Entonces, ¿Chicos 101?_

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡Ahora me estas entendiendo! Y me enviarás todas tus notas para que yo pueda publicarlas en la web._

_**Kicker5525:** _ _Me gusta. Estoy dentro._

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡Sabia que lo harias!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¡¡¡¡Deseame suerte!!!! Reaaaaaaaaalmente la necesito._

_**TooDmn-Funky:** _ _¡Buena suerte! ¡Besos!_

_**Kicker5525:** _ _¡Besos!_


	2. Chapter 1

A medida que Anne Styles manejaba su camioneta Volvo plateada, por el camino de entrada para autos en frente a la enorme casa con estilo de campo, lo único que Louis podía ver eran chicos. Chicos por todas partes. Los 7 mas su padre; corriendo, riéndose y empujándose los unos a los otros en el jardín delantero, envueltos en lo que parecía ser una versión de contacto de Fresbee, estaban jugando Shirts and Skins. Camisetas y torsos desnudos se veian muy bien.

El pulso de Louis latia en sus oídos. Olviden a los pequeños y risueños monstruos. Estos chicos habían sido tocados por los dioses Abercrombie. Eran una ráfaga de perfección tonificada y bronceada. Por unos segundos, Louis tuvo problemas en concentrarse en solo uno de ellos, pero entonces uno de los de torso desnudo anoto un punto y salto, sus brazos extendidos en el aire, gritando su triunfo mientras cogía el frisbee con una sola mano. Su abdomen bien marcado estaba perlado de sudor y algunas ramitas de césped arrancado. Su sonrisa envio temblores en el cuerpo de Louis. Tenia el cabello castaño enmarañados y los más perfectos músculos en los hombros que Louis había visto. Uno de sus hermanos le dio una palmada en la espalda y señalo el Volvo. Se dio la vuelta y miro a  Louis directamente.

El resto del mundo dejo de existir.

 

 **-Bueno, aquí estamos**  –dijo Anne apagando el motor-.  **¿Louis?**

Esbozo una sonrisa, una perfecta y gran sonrisa feliz.

 

**-¿Louis?**

Algo toco el brazo de Louis.

 

 **-¡Oh! Uh… ¿Si?**  - Louis aparto sus ojos del Sr. Perfeccion y se ruborizo.

 

Los ojos claros de Anne brillaron con diversión y simpatía.

 

**-Puedes vivir en el auto si quieres, pero encontraran una manera de atraparte de todas formas.**

**-Oh… Uh…** -Dios, ¿Acaba de atraparme babeando por uno de sus hijos? ¡Asqueroso!

 **-No te preocupes. Me prometieron que se portarían bien**  –dijo Anne, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Giro su largo cabello castaño por encima de su hombro mientras salía del auto, y miro a Louis-.  **¿Un consejo? Se tú mismo. Estoy segura de que estaras bien.**

Louis se las arregló para sonreír y Anne cerró la puerta del auto. _Ser yo mismo. Si. Correcto. Como si eso me hubiera ayudado en el pasado._

Los dedos de Louis temblaron mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta. Mordio sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras salía del auto. Su camiseta azul cielo se encogía un poco cada vez que se movia y él estaba super consciente del hecho de que mientras él y Anne se acercaban al grupo de chicos, algunos pares de ojos fueron directamente a su pequeña exposición de piel. Louis halo el extremo de su camiseta y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

 **-¡Louis! ¡Que bueno es verte!** –dijo Des Styles, adelantándose a su encuentro. Estrecho la mano de Louis y dio un paso atrás para mirarlo.

 

Des era un hombre de mediana estatura, de cabello un marrón-grisáceo más largo en la parte inferior de su cabeza pero que se mantenía en su lugar gracias a algún producto para el cabello. Estaba usando una camiseta de los Red Sox de Boston, unos pantalones cortos de sudadera y unas nuevas zapatillas Nike. Su piel estaba un poco arrugada y deteriorada pero mas al estilo de una hermosa estrella de cine que en el de un padre en camino al envejecimiento.

 

 **-Si… a usted también** \- contesto él.

 **-Bueno, realmente has cambiado** –dijo Des-.  **La ultima vez que te vimos tenias a un oso de felpa siempre a tu lado, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sr. Boo? ¿Sr. Boony?**

 

Louis se puso morado mientras los chicos se reían. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podia estar pasando ¿Su oso de felpa?

 

 **-Des**  –dijo Anne en tono de advertencia

 **-En realidad…no lo recuerdo**  –mintió Louis. Todos lo miraban fijamente.

 **-¡Oh, si! ¡Si lo recuerdas! ¡No bajabas a esa cosa por nada del mundo!** –grito Des- ¿ **Sr. Binky? ¿Sr…?**

 **-Sr. Boogie**  –dijo.

 

La risa era ensordecedora.

 

 **-¡Si! ¡El Sr. Boogie! Lo recuerdo porque siempre hacias que me besara**  –dijo Des alegremente-.  **¿Aún lo tienes?**

 **-Hum…no**  –mintió Louis. El Sr. Boogie estaba metido en el fondo de su maleta.

 **-Bueno. Creo que ya fue suficiente con el viaje por los caminos del recuerdo**  –dijo Anne, poniéndose al lado de Des y dándole un pequeño golpe.

 **-¿Qué? Solo estoy haciendo que se siente bienvenido**  –dijo.

 **-O justo lo contrario**  –dijo Regina en voz baja.

 

Louis miro el suelo, tratando de ignorar los 9 pares de ojos que estaban centrados en él. La única vez que alguien le había prestado atención a Louis (aparte de sus padres y Tracy) era cuando estaba en la cancha de futbol. Y siempre ignoraba a la audiencia, porque cuando jugaba el resto del mundo desaparecia. Ahora se sentía mas visible que una erupción en todo el cuerpo.

 

 **-Creo que ire por mis cosas**  –dijo, girándose sobre sus talones. Dandoles la espalda a los chicos, torcio la cara-.  **¿Sr. Boogie? ¿Cómo se acuerda del Sr. Boogie?**  –Abrio la puerta trasera de la camioneta y saco su mochila y casco de bicicleta.

 

Cerro la puerta y se giro, únicamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el Dios Abercrombie. Sorprendido, Louis se tambaleo hacia atrás y golpeo con el costado del carro.

 

**-Ups. Lo siento.**

**-Es problema** –dijo Louis. Oh Dios mio-.  **No hay problema**   **¡No pasa nada!** -¿Qué tan difícil es decir tres palabras?

 **-Siento lo de mi padre. Tratamos de intercambiarlo, pero no hay nadie que lo aceptara.** –dijo con una sonrisa lenta. Al diablo la sonrisa de Ben Palmer, este chico se la llevaba por mucho. Tenía unos ojos cafés  increíblemente cálidos.

 

Louis, por supuesto, soltó una risotada. Era todo lo que podia hacer para evitar ponerse una mano en la boca y salir corriendo. Esto ya era aun peor que cualquier encuentro con Ben Palmer al que se hubiera enfrentado.

 

**-En fin, pensé en venir a ayudarte con tus maletas.**

**-Uh… gracias**  –dijo Louis, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose al maletero de la camioneta.

 **-Linda bicicleta**  –dijo, mirando al techo, donde estaba asegurada su Maverick negra con plateado. En el aeropuerto Louis y Anne se había deshecho de la caja de cartón en la aerolínea la había empacado.

 **-uh… gracias**  –dijo otra vez.

 

Se colgó la mochila en ambos hombros, el casco estaba amarrado en él, rebotando en su cadera, y abrió la puerta.

 

 **-Tienes muchas cosas.**  –señaló.

 **-Si**  –respondió Louis.

**-Wow. Pense que los chicos nos caracterizábamos por empacar muy poco.**

**-No soy mucho como un chico**  –respondió Louis.

 

¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrio.

 

**-Puedo darme cuenta de eso.**

Si la figura humana pudiera derretirse espontáneamente, Louis se hubiera convertido en un charco de piel liquida justo allí y en ese momento. ¡Este hermoso y sexy chico de 1.80 metros semi-desnudo estaba coqueteando con él! ¡El antisocial, con dificultad para expresarse Louis Tomlinson!

Saco la bolsa de malla con balones de futbol del baul y la lanzo sobre su hombro. Con su otra mano cogió la maleta más grande, dejando solo el maletín de su portátil y una maleta pequeña que contenía ropa interior de Louis y pijamas, para llevarla. Aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que la maleta contenía, Louis estaba agradecido de no tener que verlo cargar su ropa interior hacia la casa.

 

 **-Soy Liam, por cierto**  –dijo mientras él cerraba la puerta. Louis casi se ahogo.

**-No.**

Liam se echó a reir.

 

**-Uh… si.**

**-¿Eres Liam?**

¿El Liam regordete, de cabello grasoso, que soplaba burbujas de moco se había convertido en este Dios de proporciones olímpicas digno de aparecer en WB?

 

 **-Si, soy yo**  –dijo, estrechando los ojos-.  **¿No me golpeaste en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol una vez?**

 **-Era un bate de Woffleball**  –dijo-.  **Y creo que antes me habías colgado de un árbol.**

 **-Huh. Siempre había creido que era un bate de beisbol** –dijo Liam.

 **-Soy extrañamente fuerte**  –dijo él.

 

Bien. Deja de hablar ahora. ¡Deja…de…hablar…ahora!

Pero Liam seguía sonriendo. Se dirigieron por el césped hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia.

 

 **-Así que, juegas futbol, ¿eh?** –dijo Liam conforme se acercaban-.  **Menos mal. Vas a necesitar ser rápido para sobrevivir a esta multitud.**

Louis miro a los otros chicos, que ahora estaban reunidos en un grupo. El mas joven empujó entre sus piernas para llegar al medio del círculo, luego volvió a salirse empujando para buscar otro punto de entrada.

 

 **-¡Hey! ¿Qué significa “Pateador”?**  –pregunto uno de los chicos, levantando su cabeza sobre la multitud. Tenía cabello castaño y algo despeinado y en su brazo pudo ver tatuajes un poco tontos.

 

Louis bajo la mirada hacia su casco de bicicleta como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Escrito de un extremo del casco negro a otro estaba la palabra “Pateador” entre comillas.

 

 **-Oh, ese es mi apodo**  –dijo Louis.

 **-Es un apodo estup*do**  –dijo el chico de tatuajes.

 **-Juega futbol, idiota**  –dijo Liam mientras ponía su bolsa de balones de futbol en el piso.

 **-¡Liam! ¡Vocabulario!** –Lo regaño Anne.

 **-De acuerdo, pero dile que deje de ser tan imbécil.**  –respondio Liam.

 

Louis consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

 

 **-Puedo educar sola, gracias**  –contesto Anne con una sonrisa. Luego camino hacia el chico de tatuajes y le dio una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Soltó un dramático “¡Auch!” y se sobo la cabeza vigorosamente, poniendo mala cara.

 **-Entonces, chicos. ¿Se van a presentar o se van a quedar a quedar ahí de pie como un monton de orangutanes?**  –pregunto su padre.

 

Rezongando, los chicos rompieron el circulo y uno salio adelante. Era un poco mas bajo que Liam, con una similar contextura atlética, de cabello ruloso, castaño y despeinado y unos ojos verdes intensos. Llevaba una camiseta negra que tenia una sola palabra escrita en blanco con una antigua letra de maquina de escribir: Arte.

 

 **-Hey, soy Harry**  –dijo. Su voz era lenta y suave, levanto su mano rápidamente para saludarlo-. **Creo que vas a estar en mi clase. Segundo año ¿Cierto?**

 **-Si**  –dijo Louis.

 **-Genial**  –respondió Harry con una sonrisa perfecta y, Oh Dios, hoyuelos-.  **Hum, conociste a Liam**  –dijo y se giro hacia el resto del grupo.

 **-Este es Zayn**  –señalo a un chico moreno y, para qué negarlo, sexy, con cabello oscuro y un poco de barba. Tatuajes y aretes. Si, sexy. Zayn llevaba vaqueros aunque hacían 90 grados de temperatura afuera, y tenia una viñeta que decía  ZAP tatuada en el brazo, vio que traía una playera de Choppers. Louis y su padre habían restaurado dos Harleys antiguas y él acababa de conseguir su permiso. Zayn podría ser un alma gemela bajo esa expresión impasible.

 **-Este es Edward**  –dijo Harry, señalando al chico tatuajes, quien claramente pensaba que era el mejor de todos ya que Louis le sonrió, pero desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes.

 **-Este es Niall**  –continuó Harry. Niall llevaba su cabello rubio (obviamente teñido) de una manera muy genial y tenia una camiseta de los Yankees de New York con una caricatura de A-Rod en la parte de adelante. Miro al suelo y solo asintió levemente cuando Harry dijo su nombre.

 **-Ese es Ian**  –dijo Harry, señalando a un chico regordete que se veía como Louis recordaba que Liam lucia hace 7 años.

 **-Hola Ian**  –dijo Louis.

 **-Hola, Pateador**  –respondió Ian, soltando una risotada y agarrándose la barriga.

 

 _Wow. Es exactamente igual a Liam hace 7 años_ , penso Louis.

De la nada, el mas pequeño se acerco corriendo, haciendo ruidos al azar. Estrello su cabeza contra las rodillas de Liam y se echó a reir.

 

 **-Y este renacuajo es Caleb**  –dijo Liam, levantando al chico como si fuera un saco de papas. Caleb se sento comodamente en el hueco entre los brazos de Liam con su cabeza sobre su pecho y un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Se puso la punta del dedo en la boca, sonrio tímidamente y dijo:

 

**-Hola, Louis.**

Louis respiro hondo.

 **-Hola Caleb**  –tres por siete, pensó. Podria ser peor.

 

 

 

 **De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

**Para:** [JayTommo@yahoo.com](mailto:JayTommo@yahoo.com)

**Tema:** Instalándome. ¡Hola mama y papa!

Solo quería decirles que todo está bien aquí, hicimos barbacoa para la cena y comí ensalada, lo prometo. Los chicos se están acostumbrando a mí y Anne y Des son muy buenos. No puedo esperar para ver la nueva escuela mañana. Ya los extraño. ¡Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo! Mándenme un e-mail y llámenme tan pronto como puedan.

Con amor.

 

Louis se recostó en el asiento de la ventana de su nueva habitación, con su portátil abierto sobre sus rodillas. Había solo una cosa que Louis podía decir de su nueva habitación; era definitivamente azul. Las paredes eran azules, el cubrecama era azul, la alfombra en forma de pelota de futbol era azul. Anne hasta había decorado el gran closet blanco con calcomanías de pelotas azules.

Era el opuesto exacto de todas las habitaciones en las que Louis había vivido. Le gustaba el futbol, pero no era para tanto, y el azul no era el color que más le gustaba pero no iba a quejarse.

Hubo un golpe rápido en la puerta y Anne asomo la cabeza. Louis se sentó derecho.

 

 **-Te traje algunas toallas para mañana**  –dijo Anne con una sonrisa, colocando toallas azules al final de la cama.

Miro alrededor de la habitación y pauso cuando vio las maletas aun cerradas -  **¿Te estás adaptando bien?**

 **-Sí, señora. Gracias**  –dijo Louis automáticamente. Tarde o temprano tendría que desempacar, pero eso haría definitivas las cosas. Necesitaba acostumbrarse primero al hecho de que este era realmente su espacio. Necesitaba acostumbrarse al azul.

 **-No tienes que llamarme señora**  –dijo Anne, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y encogiéndose de hombros-  **Me hace sentir vieja.**

 **-Oh. Está bien, se…**  -Louis se mordió la lengua. Iba a tardar en acostumbrarse a eso.

 **-Así que, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir de comprar mañana en la noche**  –sugirió Anne-. **Estoy segura que hay algunas cosas que aun necesitas para ir a la escuela. Ropa nueva… ¿Tal vez un nuevo bolso? Jay me dijo que te gusta mucho ir al centro comercial.**

_Vaya. Esta mujer está necesitada de compañía femenina,_ pensó Louis.

 

 **-Uh…está bien. Seguro**  –dijo, aunque ya tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Louis disfrutab las compras (cualidad que siempre había fascinado a la reina-de-los-regateos: Tracy).

 **-¡Genial! Se justamente a donde llevarte. Hay un ala nueva en el centro comercial que he estado muriendo por ir a ver**  –dijo Anne-.  **Comeremos en la plaza de comida.**

 **-Suena bien**  –dijo Louis.

 **-Está bien, buenas noches**  –dijo Anne-.  **Hazme saber si necesitas algo.**

 **-¿Anne?**  –dijo Louis, deteniéndola mientras salía del cuarto-  **¿Siempre es tan… silencioso aquí?**

Las cejas de Anne se juntaron.

 

**-Básicamente, nunca. Creo que tenemos que agradecerte por esta ocasional paz y silencio. Mis chicos no están totalmente seguros cómo comportarse con un extraño alrededor.**

_Justo lo que no quería oír,_ pensó Louis, con un bulto formándose en su garganta. Después de una silenciosa cena durante la cual Des y Anne habían hecho toda la conversación, los chicos se retiraron al sótano y su Xbox, Louis no había oído hablar a ninguno de ellos desde entonces. Se sentía como un rechazado total. Mientras que no le importaba evitar su escrutinio, tampoco quería que los chicos le odiaran.

 

**-Espero no estar haciendo sentir a nadie… incomodo.**

**-Por favor**  -dijo Anne haciendo una onda con su mano-.  **Probablemente hoy tenga mi primera buena noche de sueño en 20 años. Buenas noches, Louis.**

 **-Buenas noches**  –dijo Louis.

 

Mientras la puerta se cerraba, Louis le dio un vistazo y releyó el mensaje a sus padres.  _“Los chicos se están acostumbrando a mi”_ Parte de él se sintió culpable por no contarles la verdad completa; que los chicos le estaban ignorando y estaban bastante molestos por su presencia, pero, ¿Cuál era el punto? Coloco el dedo en el ratón y selecciono enviar.

En algún lugar de la casa, una tabla en el piso chirrió y una puerta se cerró de un portazo; después todo estuvo silencioso de nuevo. Este lugar definitivamente no era el manicomio que había esperado.

A la mañana siguiente Louis abrió su puerta lentamente y echo un vistazo al pasillo. Música era reproducida detrás de una de las puertas cerradas, pero el pasillo estaba vacío y la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Ahora era su oportunidad.

Manteniendo sus cosas de baño cerca de su pecho, salió en el mismo momento en el que Harry salía de su cuarto. Louis se detuvo en seco. Su cabello estaba despeinado y estaba usando un par de pantalones cortos desteñidos de la Universidad de Boston y una camiseta blanca. Así que esto era con lo que dormían los demás chicos.

 

 **-Oh… hola. ¿Vas a entrar ahí?**  –pregunto Harry.

 **-Sí, si está bien** –dijo Louis-.  **Quiero decir, no tengo que ir ahora mismo. No quiero echar a perder tu rutina de la mañana.**

 **-No, adelante** –dijo Harry-.  **¿Tocas a mi puerta cuando termines?**

 **-Claro. Está bien.** –dijo-.  **No hay problema.**

Después de una ducha rápida en la que trato de no pensar en las docenas de diminutos pelos oscuros y rubios pegados a cualquier superficie, Louis se deslizo de vuelta en su pijama. Sonaba como si ahora hubiera un poco más de actividad en el pasillo. Tomo una respiración profunda y se preguntó si siempre iba a ser así de intimidarte simplemente moverse por la casa.

Cuadrando los hombros, Louis salió al pasillo y sus pies descalzos casi fueron aplastados por un carro a control remoto. Salto fuera de su camino justo a tiempo para verlo zigzaguear por el pasillo y subir por una rampa improvisada. Harry y Liam salieron de sus cuartos al mismo tiempo.

 

 **-Ignóralo. Todos lo hacemos**  –dijo Liam con una sonrisa aturdida.

 **-Uh…hermano**  –dijo Harry, mirando hacia los bóxers de Liam, los cuales estaban cubiertos de caricaturas de ranas y entreabiertos. Entonces Harry echó un vistazo a Louis. Luego Liam volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sin avergonzarse en absoluto.

Finalmente Niall cambio hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Louis se puso de pie, atrajo sus cosas a su pecho, camino a su cuarto, dejando caer todo en la cama.

Está bien, toma el control, se dijo, se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba del pijama por encima de su cabeza pero entonces vio algo por la esquina de su ojo y grito. Edward e Ian estaban ahora en el roble del patio trasero, armados con binoculares, mirando directamente a su ventana.

 

 **-¿Qué están haciendo?**  –grito Louis.                    

 

Edward rio y saludo.

 

**-¿Te gusta mi cuarto?**

**-¿Tu cuarto?**

**-Oye, no me importa dormir con Niall, el agujero de eneldo en la litera si puedo tener esta vista**  –dijo Edward con una risa.

 

Con la mandíbula colgando y abierta, Louis tiro el cordón junto a la ventana bajando las persianas.

 

 **-¡Niños! ¡Desayuno!**  –grito Anne desde abajo-. **Si no mueven sus traseros hasta aquí en 5 minutos, ¡todos van a llegar tarde!**

 

Respira profundo, se dijo Louis. Tomo la silla de madera del frente de su escritorio y la clavo en el pomo de la puerta como había visto hacer tantas veces en las películas.

Poniendo de rodillas, abrió la larga maleta y sus hombros se desplomaron.

 

**-¿Qué diablos?**

Había marcas purpuras sobre todo el frente de su camiseta blanca favorita. La cogió y la desdoblo. Dibujados justo en el frente había dos enormes círculos, cada uno con un punto en el centro. Senos. Por su simple representación estaba claro que habían sido dibujados por uno de los chicos más jóvenes. Y no era solo esta camisa. Alguien había dibujado en tres de sus camisas favoritas. ¿Sabían Des y Anne que sus hijos eran dementes criminales?

Solo respira, se dijo Louis. Tiro las camisetas en el bote de basura de su escritorio. Saco su camiseta gris militar y se vistió rápidamente. De repente no podía esperar a llegar a la escuela. Tenía que ser malditamente mejor que este lugar. ¿Cómo es que pensó que la paz y el silencio de la noche anterior eran alarmantes?

Abrió la puerta del closet para tomar sus tenis y se tropezó de nuevo con otra sorpresa. Caleb estaba parado justo enfrente de él.

 

 **-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te asuste!**  –saco su pequeña lengua mientras se reía.

 

El corazón de Louis estaba acelerado. Caleb salió corriendo. Louis no se molestó en seguirlo.

 

En la cocina el resto de los chicos estaba hablando y riendo y comiendo. Caleb se precipito por la escalera y corrió por la sala.En ese momento Zayn apareció de la nada. Tomo al pequeño de a cintura y tiro de él hacia arriba.

 

 **-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!**  –Caleb grito una y otra vez.           

 **-No hay forma de controlarlo**  –dijo Zayn. Esas eran las primeras palabras que Louis le había oído decir.

Zayn lo miro por un momento. Su cabello estaba en punta y bien acomodado. Era apuesto en una fuerte y peligrosa forma, pero había algo desagradable en él. Tal vez fue la evolución y la manera casi burlona en la que lo estaba mirando. Como si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que era.                    

 

Luego dio media vuelta y camino de regreso por un pasillo corto. Louis observo mientras el abría la puerta que llevaba al garaje. El olor amargo de humo de cigarro golpeo sus fosas nasales y echo un vistazo a un par de chicos y una chica descansando en un viejo juego de muebles de sala. Todos estaban usando negro. Había una batería en el centro del garaje, rodeada de amplificadores y micrófonos. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, Louis vio la parte trasera de una motocicleta Harley, sus paneles laterales brillaron como si hubieran sido recientemente pulidos.

Louis se recostó hacia atrás y tomo un respiro profundo. Al parecer Zayn estaba en una banda. Y la motocicleta tenía que ser suya. Quizá un día le preguntaría. Si algún día se sentía cómodo bajo esa mirada suya.

Louis ignoro su estómago gruñendo, se alejó de la cocina y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

 

 

 **De:**  [kicker5525@yahoo.com](mailto:kicker5525@yahoo.com)

**Para:** [TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com](mailto:TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com)

**Asunto:**  Guía de chicos.

 

_**La guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles, entrada numero 1** _

__

_**Observación #1:** _ **** _Cuando son hermosos, saben que son hermosos._

_Como el segundo más grande, Liam. Es un señor. Es la perfección personificada. Y lo sabe. Lo puedes decir porque suelta sonrisas conocedoras cuando lo miras embobado. No es que lo haya mirado embobado. Para nada. Como sea, es demasiada pronto para decir si afecta negativamente su comportamiento._

_**Observación #2:** _ **** _Les gusta la piel._

_Especialmente la piel que piensan, supuestamente, no es necesaria que sea vista. Como el espacio de camiseta entre tu abdomen y cintura._

_**Observación #3:** _ **** _No tienen problemas en afrontar situaciones que me mortificarían en vergonzoso silencio si los roles estuvieran invertidos._

_Como Liam que sacó a colación totalmente el incidente del bate de Wiffleball, que si me hubiera pasado a mí, estaría deseando en cada uno de mis pasteles de cumpleaños que todo el mundo lo olvidara._

_**Observación #4:** _ **** _Cotillean. ¿Puedes creerlo? Escuche a Harry y Edward en el patio trasero hablando sobre un chico llamado Luke, que les conto un chico llamado Simon al que le conto otro chico llamado Rick como por ¡20 MINUTOS! Sonaban como esas viejitas de pelo canoso en Malteadas Sal ¿Recuerdas a las que te sermonearon durante 1 hora entera aquel día sobre las jovencitas no deben usar pantaloncillos? Espera, ok, me desvié del tema._

_**Observación #5:** _ **** _Los mayores son tan tiernos con los menores._

_Estaban jugando Frisbee cuando llegue aquí y Liam claramente dejo que Caleb e Ian lo taclearan. Fue taaaaaaan lindo. **suspiro**_

_**Observación #6:** _ **** _Son un cliché. Me refiero al tipo de cliché de poner los ojos en blanco, un saludo secreto, no-nos-hables-a-menos-que-tengas-un-cromosoma-X-y-uno-Y ese tipo de cliché. Muy educador en el arte de la indiferencia._

_**Observación #7:** _ **** _No tienen sentido del espacio personal._

_Necesito un seguro en mi puerta. YA._

_**Observación #8:** _ **** _Los chicos son repulsivos._

_No me hagas empezar con el estado de su baño. Estoy pensando en llamar a un equipo de materiales peligrosos. En serio._

_**Observación #9:** _ **** _Tienen cosas realmente raras sucediendo allí abajo._

_Sí, no creo que esté dispuesto a trabajar en esta todavía._

_**Observación #10:** _ **** _Saben cómo hacer enemigos. A lo grande._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten y dejen kudos plisss <3 <3


	3. Chapter 2

**-¡Oye, tonto! ¡Pásame los Cocoa Puffs!**

**-¿Qué carajos? ¿Quién se bebió todo el jugo de naranja?**

**-El café está listo, ¿Quién quiere?**

Louis entro en la cocina, advirtió el alboroto en la mesa del desayuno, y se unió a Anne en el centro de la isla, donde el café estaba preparado.

 

 **-¡Buenos días, Louis!**  –dijo Anne alegremente. Le echo un vistazo al atuendo de Louis, camiseta militar y pantalones negros ajustados, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa-.  **Te ves… cómodo.**

 **-Lo estoy**  –respondió Louis-.  **¿Te importa si tomo un poco?**  –hizo un gesto hacia el café.

 **-¡Por favor! Siéntete libre**  –contesto Anne-.  **Esta es tu casa ahora.**

 

En realidad creo que esta casa pertenece a los locos de la mesa, pensó Louis, alargando la mano hacia la cafetera. No podía creer que después de todo lo que los Styles más jóvenes le habían hecho esa mañana, estuvieran masticando ruidosamente su cereal, totalmente libres de culpa. Ni siquiera parecían preocupados de que lo contara. Tal vez, podían distinguir que Louis no era del tipo de acusar.

 

 **-Oye Anne… ¿Realmente me quede con el cuarto de Edward?**  –pregunto Louis, bajando la voz.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Te está torturando por eso?**  –pregunto Anne.

**-No, es solo que… no quiero desalojar a nadie.**

**-Por favor, no le des más vueltas**  –dijo Anne, tocando la mano de Louis. Se acercó más y susurro-:  **entre tú y yo, Ed necesitaba que le bajaran los humos.**

Louis sonrió con torpeza y se llenó su taza de café. Niall entro y se paró junto a su madre. Extendió un brazo hacia abajo a su costado y se agarró el codo con la otra mano, de modo que sus brazos formaban un número 4 a través de su cuerpo. Miro hacia el suelo.

¿Cuál era su problema? Niall aún no había hecho contacto visual con Louis desde que había llegado. Louis sabía lo que era sentirse incomodo en presencia de desconocidos, pero esto llevaba a un nivel completamente nuevo.

 

 **-Hola Niall**  –intento Louis.

 

No respondió. Tratando de no sentirse despreciado, Louis echo un poco de azúcar de la azucarera en su taza. Simplemente iba a tener que aceptar el hecho de que esta no era su mañana. Añadió un poco de crema y leche a su café y revolvió.

 

**-Eso no va allí.**

Louis levanto la mirada. Niall estaba mirando atentamente el envase de crema y leche y agarrando su brazo con aun más fuerza que antes. Anne estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador.

 

 **-¿Qué?**  –pregunto Louis, con el corazón desbocado.

 **-Eso no va allí**  –dijo otra vez. Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos realmente se posaron en Louis. Era la primera vez que los veía. Eran de un azul intenso-.  **Eso no va allí**  –repitió-  **no va allí.**

El pulso de Louis empezó a acelerarse.

 

**-Lo siento… ¿Qué no va dónde?**

**-Eso no va allí**  –dijo Niall de nuevo, un intenso rubor subió desde su cuello hasta sus sienes. Su voz fue volviéndose más y más fuerte.

 

Louis retrocedió un paso.

 

**-Lo siento, no…**

**-A Niall le gusta mantener todas las botellas y encases de cartón en orden de altura**  –dijo Anne, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Niall. Su toque pareció calmarlo un poco.

 **-Eso no va allí**  –dijo él en un tono más explicativo.

 **-Oh… está bien**  –dijo Louis.

 

Sintió como todas las venas de su cuerpo palpitaron cuando Niall lo miro fijamente. Los artículos de la isla estaban, en efecto, alineados por orden de altura, desde la cafetera hasta la jarra de leche, la lata de café y la azucarera. Louis agarró el envase de crema y leche, con su mano temblando un poco y lo coloco de nuevo en el espacio en el que había estado antes, justo entre la lata de café y el azúcar.

Niall sonrió, satisfecho.

 

 **-Niall, este es Louis**  -dijo Regina, inclinándose sobre su hombro-.  **Te acuerdas que hablamos de que Louis vendría a vivir aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿Ya dijiste hola?**

 **-Hola** –dijo Niall hacia el suelo.

 **-Hola**  –respondió Louis.

 **-¿Sabías que Joe DiMaggio tiene el record de las Grandes Ligas en la racha más larga de partidos consecutivos bateando de hit con 56 partidos?**  –pregunto, levantando la mirada brevemente-.  **Lo situaron en 1941 como miembro de los Yankees de Nueva York.**

Louis miro a Regina de nuevo, quien inclino la cabeza de manera alentadora.

 

 **-¿En serio?**  –dijo-.  **Tendré que recordar eso.**

Niall asintió con la cabeza y miro a su madre antes de centrarse en el piso de nuevo y caminar hacia la mesa del desayuno. Louis repentinamente no tenía idea de a dónde mirar. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan asustado?

 

 **-Tus padres no te dijeron acerca de Niall, ¿eh?**  –pregunto Anne en voz baja.

 

Louis trago saliva y coloco el café en el mostrador.

 

**-¿Qué pasa con él?**

**-Tiene el síndrome de Asperger. Es una forma de autismo**  –dijo Anne-.  **¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

 **-No realmente**  –dijo Louis, volviéndose para mirar a Niall, mientras él hablaba con Harry-.  **Quiero decir, he oído hablar de autismo pero…**

 **-Se da en todo tipo de formas, pero básicamente se trata de una disfunción social** –dijo Anne, dando un paso al lado de Louis-.  **Con Niall, son algunas cosas. En primer lugar, tiene que tener las cosas organizadas impecablemente o se inquieta, como acabas de ver. En segundo lugar, no es bueno con gente nueva, pero es evidente que le gustas.**

 **-¿De verdad?**  –pregunto Louis.

 **-Por lo general, no habla con una persona nueva por lo menos durante una semana. Contigo solo fue una noche**  –dijo Anne-.  **En tercer lugar, es increíble para las matemáticas y la memorización y tiene un don para las estadísticas. Su obsesión en partículas es…**

 **-Los Yankees de Nueva York**  –termino Louis, mirando la camiseta de Derek Jeter que estaba usando.

 **-Exactamente**  –dijo Anne con un asentimiento de cabeza-.  **Puedes imaginarte como mi esposo fanático empedernido de los Red Sox se siente acerca de uno de sus hijos adorados al Imperio del mal**  –Anne se echó a reír-.  **De todos modos, si tienes alguna pregunta acerca del Asperger o cualquier cosa, Louis, háznoslo saber. Niall es un gran chico. Solo necesita un poco de atención adicional, eso es todo.**

 **-Lo entiendo**  –dijo Louis.

 

Mientras Anne andaba de un lago a otro arreglando la cocina, Louis se mantuvo a un lado de la acción, sorbiendo su café. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Caleb estornudo y Louis observo, sorprendida, como Edward llevaba una servilleta a la nariz del niño y lo ayudaba a sonarse. Luego alboroto el pelo de Caleb y se levantó para tirar la servilleta a la basura.

 _Está bien, quizás no es el diablo_ ** _,_** pensó Louis. Por supuesto, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que sus persianas no volverían a estar subidas.

Edward agarro una taza del mostrador y se sirvió un poco de café. Louis se dio cuenta de que la pierna de sus pantalones estaba excesivamente decorada. Todo el muslo estaba cubierto con un dibujo intrincado de un personaje femenino de anime con pelo de punta y enormes pechos a puntos de saltar fuera de su leotardo. En la otra pierna estaba un personaje masculino de aspecto rudo blandiendo una espada. Para ser bolígrafo sobre mezclilla, eran definitivamente obras de arte.

 

 **-¿Qué estás viendo?**  –dijo Edward, levantando la barbilla.

 **-Nada**  –dijo Louis automáticamente.

 

Edward miro sus pantalones y sonrió.

 

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

**-¿Tu… dibujaste eso?**  –pregunto Louis, tratando de hacer algún tipo de insinuación.

 **-No, fuga de cerebro, deje que otro hijo de p*ta dibujara sobre toda mi pierna en la escuela de verano** –dijo, arrugando la cara.

 **-¡Edward! ¡Lenguaje!** –dijo Regina.

 

Edward miro a Louis con evidente desdén.

 

 **-Oye, si encuentras alguna de mis viejas Playboys en la habitación, solo házmelo saber** -luego salió sin darle una segunda mirada.

 **-¡Edward! ¡Edward McGowan! ¡Vuelve aquí! –** grito Anne detrás de el-.  **Lo siento Louis.**

 **-No hay problema** –dijo Louis.

 

Cuando se sentó en el extremo de la meso y se sirvió un plato de cereal, hizo todo lo posible por relajarse. De todos los chicos en esta casa, Edward era el que más la ponía de los nervios. Solo esperaba que si se quedaba fuera de su camino, él se quedara fuera del suyo.

 

 

 

 **-¿Estas es su escuela?** –pregunto Louis, mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero del viejo y oxidado Saab de Liam.

 **-Esta es**  –dijo Harry-.  **Baker High en toda su gloria.**

 **-¿Impresionado?** –pregunto Liam.

 **-Bueno, un poco**  -respondió Louis.

 

El edificio se veía como algo salido de un folleto de Harvard. Era una enorme estructura de ladrillo rojo con expansión descontrolada y una verdadera torre de reloj en la esquina delantera. Enormes árboles frondosos bordeaban los senderos que conducían hasta la entrada principal y rodeaban los jardines. Decenas de ventanas relucientes daban a un arroyo rumoroso que corría a lo largo de la parte de atrás de la cancha de futbol. El césped había sido cortado tan recientemente que podría haber sido césped artificial y un enorme estandarte estaba colgando en la parte superior de las gradas diciendo Baker High: Casa de los Wildcats.

En todas partes que Louis miraba, caras nuevas de chicas con minifaldas plisadas chillaban y se abrazaban unas a otras, hablando efusivamente de sus recuerdos de verano. Un grupo de chicos, con chaquetas del equipo escolar color marrón, holgazaneaban en las escaleras delante de las puertas dobles, mirando el paisaje. Louis se sintió aliviado cuando vio pasar a un grupo de chicos con pantalones vaqueros, un de ellos sosteniendo un balón de futbol. Por un momento había pensado que se había inscrito en Paris Hilton High.

Liam estacionó el Saab con un chirrido de frenos y Louis abrió su puerta, echándose al hombro su mochila casi vacía. Todo lo que había traído con él era su cartera, una libreta y sus botines de futbol, por si acaso tenía la oportunidad de usarlos. Ver el imponente edificio casi lo dejo sin aliento. Su preparatoria en Texas había sido de una planta de estuco y cromo. Este lugar parecía haber sido el responsable de la educación de los antepasados de la nación.

 

 **-Vamos**  –dijo Harry-.  **Vamos a mostrarte donde está la oficina.**

 **-Gracias** –dijo Louis.

 **-No pensabas que te íbamos a abandonar, ¿verdad?**  –pregunto Liam, retrocediendo unos pasos y exhibiendo esa hermosa sonrisa.

 

Louis noto las miradas curiosas de más de unas cuantas chicas y chicos mientras subía las escaleras frontales entre Harry y Liam. Liam choco las manos con un tipo apoyador con la promesa de verlo en el almuerzo y Louis sonrió. Entrar con respaldo era mejor que entrar solo.

 

 **-¡Hey! ¡Strickland!** –Grito Liam al segundo que entraron en el acogedor vestíbulo lleno de vitrinas con trofeos-.  **¡Espera!**  -Louis y Harry se detuvieron-.  **Lo siento chicos. Tengo que hacer algo**  –les dijo Harry-. **Los veo luego. Buena suerte, Pateador.**

Liam salto unos cuantos escalones para alcanzar a sus amigos. Louis lo observo hasta que los alcanzo, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Todos eran tipos atléticos y todos estaban mirándolo mientras Liam chocaba las manos con ellos y les golpeaba la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de la atención, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

 

 **-No te preocupes por él. Tiene que saludar a su gente.**  –dijo Harry con un toque de sarcasmo.

 **-¿Más popular…más atlético… más probabilidades de éxito?**  –pregunto Louis.

 **-Todo lo anterior**  –dijo Harry.

 

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Louis se dio cuenta de que todos los casilleros estaban pintados de granate y dorado y que los estandartes de espíritu escolar colgaban por todas partes. Volantes en las paredes incitaban a los estudiantes a inscribirse en todo, desde el club de fotografía hasta hockey sobre césped o Amnistía Internacional.

 

 **-Bueno, eso es todo**  –dijo Harry, deteniéndose frente a una gruesa puerta de madera marcada como Oficina principal-.  **No dejes que la vieja Betsy te intimide. Solo es un ser humano infeliz.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Cuando quieras**  –dijo Harry con una media sonrisa, retrocediendo perezosamente-.  **¡Buena suerte!**

Una vez que Harry se fue, Louis se quedó en el pasillo por un momento, asimilándolo todo. Un chico de pelo rojo y rizado pasó con sus amigos y le dio una sonrisa curiosa pero no antipática a Louis.

 _Aquí estoy otra vez,_  pensó Louis. Ciudad nueva. Escuela nueva. Rodeado por miles de personas nuevas. Podría dejar que eso lo superara o podría sacar lo mejor de ello.

Con una repentina ráfaga de confianza, Louis enderezo los hombros. Había hecho esto antes, muchas veces. Por supuesto, entonces sus padres siempre habían estado allí para apoyarlo cuando llegaba a casa de un primer día malo, pero era mayor ahora. Podía cuidar de sí mismo. Louis giro sus talones y entro a la oficina. Vivir con 7 chicos iba a ser un reto. Una nueva escuela era pan comido.  


	4. Chapter 3

El equipo de futbol estaba reunido en las gradas cuando Louis se acercó. La entrenadora; una mujer alta, musculosa con el pelo oscuro y corto, estaba de espaldas a Louis cuando él hablaba con el equipo. Era un largo paseo a través del campo para unirse a ellos había varios chicos y algunas chicas sentados en los escalones y cuando Louis llego allí, cada uno de los jugadores estaba mirándolo. Dejo caer su bolso en el escalón más bajo y la entrenadora paro a mediados de una oración.

 

 **-Debes de ser el nuevo chico sobre el cual he oído tanto**  –dijo, echando un vistazo abajo a los botines sucios de Louis.

 **-Supongo.** –dijo. Por lo visto había tenido razón en suponer que algunos de sus futuros compañeros de equipo mancharan sus botines en el pasillo-. **Soy Louis Tomlinson.**

 **-Entrenadora Leonard**  –respondió-  **¿Qué posición juegas, Louis?**

 **-Centro-delantero** –contestó.

 

Alguien soltó una risa que fue seguida por una ronda de otras. El cuchicheo que había comenzado a su llegada intensificado y un par de chicas movieron sus cabezas en obvia compasión. La entrenadora, sin embargo, pareció no estar desconcertada.

 

 **-Bien**  –dijo con una cabezada-.  **¿Chicos, por qué no hacen un partido y vemos que puede hacer Louis? Ed, al banco.**

 

Ed, el chico pelirrojo que le había sonreído esa mañana, hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse en su asiento mientras la mayor parte de las otras chicas y chicos subieron al campo.

Él le dio a Louis un chaleco rojo hecho bola, que Louis rápidamente se puso sobre su camiseta.

 

 **-Gracias**  - dijo.

 **-Si. Rómpete una pierna**  –dijo Ed sarcásticamente. Demasiado para aquella sonrisa.

 

Louis trotó al campo y se unió a las otras camisas rojas en el lado oeste. Saludó a algunas chicas y chicos en la línea y un par entendieron sus manos por unas palmadas, pero ningún nombre fue intercambiado. Una vez que subían al campo, eran todos negocios. A Louis le gustó eso.

La entrenadora caminó al centro del campo con una pelota de fútbol y anduvo entre Louis y la centro-delantero contraria. La otra chica era alta y bronceada, con amplios hombros, una cintura delgada y piernas de asesina. Su pelo rubio había sido iluminado y estaba tirado en una cola de caballo gruesa. Tenía un poquito demasiado maquillaje, pero Louis podría decir por la mirada feroz en sus ojos que la chica no era ninguna Barbie. Esto iba a ser interesante.

El balón cayó al suelo, sonó el silbato y comenzó el juego. Louis rápidamente consiguió el control de la pelota y comenzó campo arriba. Pasó a la chica en su derecho y corrió por delante, zumbando por enfrente de su primer defensor, que realmente tropezó tratando de cambiar de dirección. La pelota volvió a sus pies segundo más tarde y Louis golpeaba con fuerza, pero con habilidad hizo reventar la pelota directamente por las piernas de la chica del medio. Tomó la pelota bajo la línea, usando un juego de piernas para hacer equivocar a otra defensa. Corrió hacia el objetivo prácticamente sin ser tocado. El portero, por la mirada en su cara, estaba completamente desconcertado. Louis falsó a la izquierda y dio una patada a la derecha. El muchacho no tenía posibilidad.

 

 **-¡Gol!**  –La entrenadora Leonard gritó mientras la pelota rozó la espalda de la red.

 

Los compañeros de equipo de Louis se apiñaron alrededor de él, dándole golpes en la espalda y chocando los cinco. Había sido demasiado fácil. Louis esperaba que el portero principiante estuviera al final del otro campo.

 

 **-¡Bueno ese, Louis!** – dijo la entrenadora Leonard-.  **¡El resto de ustedes me hacen ver mal! ¡Vamos!**

 

Esta vez la otra centro-delantero fulminó con toda la fuerza de su mirada y ceño fruncido a Louis, cuando se pararon en la línea.

 

 **-Suerte de principiante**  –dijo.

 

Louis no le hizo caso, sabiendo que el formularía una reaparición 5 horas desde ahora; una que nunca tendría las agallas de entregar, de todos modos. En cambio, le haría a esta chica comer su polvo.

En el silbido, Louis consiguió la pelota otra vez, pero esta vez, Rubiecita lo tomó en seguida con un robo hábil, detrás de las piernas. Esto pasó tan rápido que Louis nunca lo vio venir y se echó a reír cuando corría en busca de la chica.

 

 **-Buen movimiento**  –gritó, impresionado.

 **-Acostúmbrate a ellos**  –contestó la chica.

 

Pasó la pelota directamente por Louis, que estuvo 2 segundos demasiado tarde para bloquearla. Su compañera de equipo lo tomó campo arriba, pero rápidamente la perdió. La pelota vino volando por el aire hacia Louis. Era un ángulo perfecto para un pase principal, entonces Louis saltó para tomarlo. Pero antes de que tocara el cuero, fue atacado en un contacto lleno que golpeó cada hueso en su cuerpo y lo lanzó a la tierra. Cuando alzó la vista otra vez, Rubiecita estaba a mitad de campo con la pelota.

 

 **-¡Ten cuidado Hailey!**  –llamo la entrenadora Leonard.

 **-Wow**  -Louis dijo en voz baja ya que Hailey anotó-.  **Alguien con quien no meterse.**

 

Sabía que el golpe de Hailey era una asquerosa falta que probablemente habría ganado una tarjeta amarilla en un verdadero juego, pero a Louis le gustó el hecho de que la chica no tenía miedo de jugar duro. Cada equipo necesitaba a jugadores así de intrépidos, y de lo que había visto, Hailey tenía algunos de los mejores movimientos.

 _Tal vez aún mejor que los míos_ _,_ Louis pensó. Estaba acostumbrado a ser una estrella en el campo de fútbol, pero sabía bien que compartiría escenario con esta chica. Sólo esperaba que el juego de la centro-delantero Hailey no le impidiera entrar en el campo.

Unos minutos más tarde, sonó el silbato y todos trotaron fuera del campo. Louis trotó hacia Hailey y sacó su mano.

 

 **-Buenos movimientos ahí**  –dijo-.  **Nunca te vi venir.**

 

Hailey miro la palma de Louis como si estuviera cubierta de garrapatas.

 

**-Sí, la mayor parte de las personas no lo hacen. Por eso he estado en Allstate durante 3 años seguidos, y por qué nunca conseguirás mi lugar.**

 

Aturdido. Louis redujo la marcha de sus pasos y dejo a Hailey trotar por delante, donde chocó palmas con Ed y otras chicas y chicos.

 

**-No le hagas caso a Hailey. A nadie le gusta.**

 

Otra jugadora, la muchacha que había jugado a la derecha de Louis, lo había alcanzado. Tenía un aspecto delicado, nada que ver a como era en el campo, y su pelo era castaño hasta el hombro caía de su cola de caballo y colgaba en grupos alrededor de su cara limpia. Louis la había notado en el campo. Era una de las chicas más rápidas en el campo.

 

 **-¿Incluso ellos?**  -Louis preguntó, mirando a los amigos de Hailey.

 **-Les paga**  –bromeo la chica-. **Como su hermana, tengo que devolver el dinero y decir lo que realmente pienso.**

 **-¿Eres su hermana?** -Louis pregunto, sorprendido.

**-Lo sé**

**\- Soy, como, mucho más bonita que ella** –dijo la chica, moviendo sus pestañas de manera cómica-. **De todos modos, soy Claudia Mikaelson. Pequeña hermana de la Hailey** **“Reina perra” Mikaelson. Llamame Clau.**

 **-Ah**  -Louis dijo, estrechando la mano de ella-.  **Soy Louis.**

 **-Lo sé. ¿Estabas en mi clase de química esta tarde, verdad?** –preguntó.

**-Ah Dios. ¿Estabas allí? Lo siento, no recuerdo nada después de que casi quemé las cejas de mi compañero de laboratorio.**

 

Claudia se rió.

 

**-No fue tan malo. Entonces… fuiste asombroso ahí. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?**

**-He jugado en muchos equipos creciendo**  -Louis explico cuando alcanzaron la línea lateral donde el resto del equipo tomaba agua de las botellas-.  **Y el año pasado mi equipo** **fue el campeón estatal en Texas.**

**-Wow. Texas. Gran estado.**

**-Cuéntame.**

**-¡Bien, vamos a hacer unos ejercicios!** –Llamó la entrenadora Leonard. Unos chicos agarraron los conos naranja que estaban apilados al lado de las gradas y los llevaron detrás, al campo-. **Louis, veme después de la práctica y hablaremos de un puesto en el equipo.**

 **-Seguro, entrenadora** –dijo Louis.

 **-Destituye a mi hermana, por favor**  –dijo Clau en voz baja-.  **Te amare por siempre.**

 

Louis rio cuando él y Claudia trotaron de vuelta al campo. Un calor familiar y emocionante lo apoderó de pies a cabeza y lo saboreó. Incluso cuando pensó con una punzada en Tracy y última vez que lo había sentido. Louis tenía un sentimiento de que acababa de hacer su primera nueva amiga.

 

 **-Bien, Louis, tienes algo de obvio talento, no tengo que decirte eso**  –dijo la entrenadora cuando estaban de pie en el vestíbulo, fuera del vestuario de chicos.

 

Con el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha, Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y trató de reprimir todas las mariposas dentro. Tenía que entrar en este equipo.

Sin la familiaridad de práctica de fútbol, ejercicios y juegos, estaría totalmente perdido.

 

**-Pero ya tengo una centro-delantero y lo ha sido durante 3 años.**

 

Louis se agarró un poco más fuerte.

 

 **-De este modo, tengo una proposición para ti**  –dijo la entrenadora Leonard.

 **-¿De qué se trata entrenadora?** -Louis preguntó con esperanza.

 **-¿Cómo te sentirías ocupando el puesto de delantera por izquierda?**  –pregunto-.  **Somos un poco débiles en aquel lado del campo y creo que serias perfectamente adecuado.**

 

Louis sonrió abiertamente.

 

**-Seguro Entrenadora. Todo lo que pueda hacer.**

**-Gracias** –dijo la entrenadora, dándole palmadas en el hombro-. **Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí, Louis. Pienso que contigo a bordo, podríamos hacer un largo camino este año.**

**-Gracias entrenadora.**

**-Te veo mañana** –dijo la entrenadora Leonard dándole a Louis una cabezada cuando se fue.

 

_¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

 

 **-¡Oye! ¿Lo hiciste?**  –pregunto Claudia, notando la sonrisa ridícula de Louis cuando salió del vestidor, un momento después.

 **-Sí. Delantero por izquierda**  –dijo Louis, levantando su bolso del suelo, donde lo había dejado caer mientras iba a hablar con la entrenadora. Siguió a Claudia a la luz del brillante sol, sintiéndolo más ligero que el aire. Había entrado al equipo. Su nueva vida había comenzado oficialmente.

 

No podía esperar a llegar a casa y decirle a su mamá y papá. Espera, llamar a mamá y papá, Louis se recordó con una punzada de dolor. Esto le había estado pasando todo el día. Estar lejos de ellos iba a ser difícil de acostumbrarse. Está bien.  _Hablarás con ellos esta noche,_ pensaba. Será genial.

 

 **-Ah, bien. Demasiado para la explosión de ego de Hailey. Estaba muy entusiasmada con eso**  –dijo Claudia con una risa-.  **Pero estoy feliz por ti. Oye… ¿necesitas un aventón a casa?**

**-Realmente, sería…**

 

Louis se calmó cuando vio una imagen que le hizo perder todo el poder del discurso. El coche de Liam estaba aparcado frente de la calzada de la escuela y Liam mismo se apoyaba atrás contra ello, mirando fuera a través del césped delantero, lejos de Louis. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas en el tobillo y su pelo castaño brillaba a la luz del sol.

Alzó la vista, lo descubrió y sonrió. Había venido para recogerlo de la práctica. Nunca hubo un momento más perfecto en toda la vida de Louis.

Pero, ¡ah Dios! ¿Qué iba a decirle en el coche para el viaje entero a casa? Claro, lo había llevado esa mañana, pero entonces Harry había estado en el asiento delantero con él y se habían mantenido el uno al otro ocupado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir esto sin hacerse ver como un completo idiota?

 

 **-¡Oye, nena!**  – Liam llamo.

 

_¿Eh?_

Hailey trotó por delante de Louis  y Claudia, casi atropellando a su hermana cuando corrió el camino directamente a los brazos de Liam. Él la levantó de la tierra y la saludo con un beso largo y casi pornográfico. Louis no podía apartar los ojos.

 _Tiene novia_ , Louis pensaba, su buen humor borrado al instante. Por supuesto que tiene novia. Basta con mirar al tipo.

¿Pero por qué tenía que ser ella?

 

 **-Mi hermana, la perra del DPC.**  –dijo Claudia bajo su aliento.

**-¿DPC?**

**-Demostración Pública de Cariño.**

**-¡Consigan un cuarto!**  –llamo una de las amigas de Hailey detrás de Louis, ganando una ronda de risas del resto del equipo.

 

Hailey se separó de la cara de Liam y les disparo una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella tomo la mano de Liam y lo separo del coche así ella podía entrar. Liam abrió la puerta para ella y al momento en que el trasero de Hailey golpeo el asiento, ella tiro abajo la visera para comprobar su maquillaje en el espejo.

 

 **-Oye, Louis. ¿Vienes?**  –Liam llamo.

 

La cabeza de Hailey se levantó y lo miro con el ceño fruncido por la ventana.

 

 **-Uh… si** \- Louis contestó, obligando a sus pies a moverse-.  **Te veo mañana,** -dijo a Claudia. Miro la tierra cuando se dirigió hacia el coche. Liam abrió la puerta para él, pero no pudo mirarlo hasta que cayó en el asiento trasero. ¿Cómo podría gustarle Hailey Mikaelson? Se suponía que era perfecto.

 **-¿Entonces, como fue tu primer día?**  – Liam preguntó cuando salió del aparcamiento.

 **-Estuvo bien**  –contesto Louis.

 **-Lo mismo de siempre** –dijo Hailey al mismo tiempo.

 

Hailey le disparo a Louis una mirada en el retrovisor y Liam se rio.

 

 **-Realmente, Hails, hablaba con Louis**  -dijo, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola sobre la de Hailey- **. Sabemos cómo fue tu primer día.**

 

El y Hailey intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron.

 

 **-Bien, entró al equipo de futbol.**  –dijo Hailey.

 **-Genial, Louis. Felicidades**  –dijo Liam.

 **-Entonces, ¿Dónde te puso la entrenadora?** –añadio Hailey- **. Sabemos que no jugaras como centro-delantero.**

 

La piel de Louis ardió y miró fijamente la ventana.

 

 **-Jugare en la izquierda**  –dijo él.

 

Vio la sonrisa astuta de Hailey en el retrovisor.

 

 **-Ah, pues la izquierda es muy importante** –dijo Hailey- **. Seras mi apoyo.**

 

Louis hizo rodar sus ojos y se llenó de ansiedad. Una cosa era no ser nada alrededor de una chica como Hailey, pero tenerla pasando delante de Liam era 10 veces peor. ¿Por qué no podía salir en defensa de sí mismo?

 

 **-No hagas caso de Hailey**  –dijo Liam- **. El futbol es su vida.**

 

Hailey le disparo a Liam una mirada irritada que no noto.

 

 **\- Somos bastante rápidos en el frente**  –dijo ella, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro- **. Espero que puedas seguirnos.**

 **-Vamos, Hails. Leonard nunca lo habría tomado si no estuviera bien**  –dijo Liam.

 

Louis podría haberle besado. Si no hubiera un millón de obstáculos, tantos físicos como psicológicos, en su camino, por supuesto.

 

 **-Solo digo** –dijo Hailey, levantando sus manos- **. Solo quiero que este, preparado, esto es todo.**

 **-No te preocupes por mí**  –dijo Louis- **. Mi equipo fue campeón estatal el año pasado.**

 

 _¡Alli lo tienes! ¡Bien!_ Pensaba, sonriendo triunfalmente.

 

 **-¿De verdad?** – preguntó Liam, mirando sobre su hombro- **. Eso es impresionante, Patadas.**

 

La sonrisa de Louis se ensancho.

 

 **-¿Patadas? ¿Qué es Patadas?**  –pregunto Hailey.

 **-Es el apodo de Louis** -dijo Liam- **. Realmente, Pateador es su apodo, pero lo acorte. ¿Creo que Patadas es más genial, verdad?**  –pregunto, echando un vistazo a Louis en el espejo.

 **-Definitivamente**  –dijo Louis.

 

Hailey se recostó con fuerza y miro fijamente la ventana, su mandíbula apretada.

 

**-Es tan lindo que ustedes 2 ya tengan sus propios apodos.**

**-¿Siento un pequeño sarcasmo, Hails?**  - Preguntó Liam festivamente. Se paró en una luz roja, recogió su mano y la beso.

 

Hailey hizo rodar sus ojos, pero sonrió.

 

 **-No**  –dijo- **. En absoluto. De todos modos, ¿Cómo te fue la práctica de lacrosse? ¿Vas finalmente a hacer el All-state este año?**

 **-Sabes que no me preocupo por eso**  –dijo Liam. Todavía sosteniendo la mano de Hailey mientras giro el volante con su izquierda- **. El lacrosse es por diversión. Mientras entro en el equipo de hockey.**

 **-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Las escuelas vendrán por ti!**  –contesto Hailey.

 

Mientras Liam y Hailey charlaron, Louis se encontró sufriendo la incomodidad de la tercera rueda. Se recostó en su asiento y miro fijamente por la ventana, preguntándose a qué distancia de la escuela estaba la casa de Hailey. Por mucho que no quisiera estar solo en el coche con Liam para hablar, escuchar la charla de los amantes felices era mucho, mucho peor.

 

 **De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:**  TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Programa de Inmersión.

**_La guía de Louis Tomlindon de los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada dos._ **

**_Observación #1:_** _Cuando hay comida en sus vistas, los chicos apenas notan algo más._

_Esto como el tiempo del león y la gacela en Animal Planet. Heidi Klum podría andar en medio y nadie la notaria. Bien, tal vez ellos lo harían. No hay forma de probar aquella teoría. Pero de todos modos, esto parece la última concentración._

**_Observación #2:_ ** _Son fácilmente distraídos. Se suponía que Liam me mostraría la escuela, pero vio a algunos amigos y se fue. Elegí no tomarlo personalmente._

 ** _Observación #3:_ ** _Saben cómo posar. Liam. Su coche. Algunos rayos de sol perfectamente colocados. Una casual, leve inclinación. **suspiros**_

 ** _Observación #4:_ ** _Tienen un gusto bizarro para las mujeres._


	5. Chapter 4

**-Así que, ¿te divertiste?** –pregunto Anne esa noche mientras abría la puerta del frente.

 **-Sí, gracias de nuevo**  –dijo Louis -.  **Pero realmente no tenías que comprarme todas estas cosas.** –sujetas en sus manos estaban 4 bolsas llenas de ropa que Anne había insistido en traer a casa para él.

 **-No tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo** –dijo Anne -.  **¿Sabes el placer que es pasar el tiempo no teniendo que estar mirando la sección de mujeres en Nike o Addidas?**

Louis se rio.

 

**-Bueno, gracias otra vez.**

**-En cualquier momento** –dijo Anne -.  **Voy a hacer algo de té. ¿Quieres un poco?**

**-No gracias. Creo que solo voy a ir a guardar todo esto.**

**-Bueno, buenas noches, cariño** –dijo Anne con una sonrisa.

**-Buenas noches.**

Louis se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando escucho voces desde el sótano. Más abajo, Ed grito el “jugada tras jugada” para lo que, dado el sonido del mismo, era un entrenamiento de futbol digital.

 

 **-E Ian de los Patriotas tomo el balón en su propia línea en la yarda treinta.**  –Ed entonó, reduciendo su voz hasta casi la perfecta impresión de Al Michaels-.  **¿Puede Ian, el presuntuoso estudiante de 6° grado, quien hasta recientemente todavía estaba sorbiendo su ponche de frutas en una taza con tapa, vencer el campeón del último año y al completo idiota-todo-relleno, no asesino Niall?**

 

Louis sonrió. Ed era en realidad algo gracioso. ¿Quién sabia?

 

**-Y Brady cae para pasar… está mirando… está mirando…**

Otra ovación y Louis escuchó un par de saludos.

 

 **-¡No lo puedo creer!** –gritó Ed -.  **Ian capturo su primer intento en la línea de la yarda 50 con un herr-moo-soo pase completo a todo lo ancho. Está tan fresco como el otro lado de la almohada. Nadie vio eso venir, especialmente no el defensa Niall lame-trasero. Si aún puedes llamarlo así. ¡Ay!**

Aparentemente Niall había golpeado a Louis. Bien merecido. Louis sonrió. Una parte de él quería bajar las escaleras y entrar en la acción, pero no quería entrometerse. Sintiéndose cansado y de repente solo, Louis comenzó a subir las escaleras, los sonidos de las escandalosas risas alzándose detrás de él.

 

 **-¿Anne te compro ropa?** –La medre de Louis le preguntó en el teléfono.

 **-Lo sé, lo sé. Le dije que no, pero insistió** –respondió Louis.

 **-Solo no uses demasiado esos skinny jeans** –le dijo su madre-.  **No quiero que termines asfixiándote.**

 **-Gracias** –dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

 **-Bueno, estoy segura de que es agradable para Anne, tener un chico al que le gusta ir de compras al rededor** –dijo su madre-.  **Pero le dije que no necesitaba comprarte nada.**

 

Los ojos de Louis se encontraron con las bolsas de Gap y Abercombie en el suelo y se avergonzó.

 

 **-No compramos mucho. Y creo que realmente se divirtió. Quiero decir, nos divertimos** –agrego. Había sido un gran maratón de compras para Louis, 2 horas completas en el mal jugando a ser modelo, pero el Cinnabon había hecho que valiera la pena.

 **-Bien, grandioso. Me alegro, entonces** –dijo su madre.

 

Louis sonrió. Hablar con su madre no fue tan doloroso como había esperado que fuera. Había una opresión en su pecho cuando escucho por primera vez la voz de su mamá, pero no estaba afligido por avanzar por la línea del teléfono ni nada. Tomo esto como una buena señal. Quizás ya estaba acostumbrado a estar por su cuenta.

Por el pasillo una puerta se cerró de un portazo y Louis se estremeció. Caleb e Ian estaban gritándose el uno al otro en algún lugar en el primer piso. En la habitación del ático sobre la cabeza de Louis, Zayn convirtió una pista de guitarra eléctrica en llanto y se tumbó en su cama, los resorte chirriaron mientras se acomodaba.

 

**-¿Louis?**

**-Lo siento mama, ¿Qué?** –pregunto Louis.

**-Tu padre quiere saber si hay alguien en tu equipo de futbol que pueda mantenerse al ritmo contigo.**

Louis se ruborizo gratamente. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una oleada de calor desesperante, como si diera cualquier cosa por ver la cara de su padre justo en este momento. Está bien, así que quizás esta separación no fuera tan fácil.

 

 **-Una chica es realmente buena** –dijo-.  **El resto está bien.**

 

Hubo un rápido golpe en la puerta de Louis mientras su madre relataba las noticias a su papá.

 

 **-Pase** –dijo Louis.

 

Era Liam. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sus manos en los bolsillos. Vestía pantalones color caqui, una camiseta blanca, y una perfecta chaqueta marrón de gamuza.

 

 **-Oye** –dijo.

 

 _Santo catalogo Abrecrombie_ pensó Louis.

 

**-¿Qué? ¿Louis? ¿Te he perdido?**

**-Mamá, tengo que irme** –dijo.

 **-Está bien, cariño** –respondió su madre-.  **Hablaremos pronto.**

 **-Está bien, mamá. Dile adiós a papa por mí.** –dijo, balanceando sus piernas alrededor del lugar para colocar sus pies en el suelo.

**-¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero!**

**-¡Yo también!** –respondió Louis, girando la polvera. Colgó el teléfono inalámbrico y lo tiro en su cama.

 **-Hola**  –dijo, intentando mirar a Liam.

 **-Yo y unos chicos saldremos a Logan a mirar los aviones despegar** –dijo-.  **¿Quieres venir?**

**-Oh… uh…**

El estómago de Louis se apretó con nerviosismo y miro su reloj, ganando tiempo. Probablemente solo le preguntaba porque sus padres le habían dicho que fuera amable con ella o algo. Además, tenía escuela mañana. ¿Y que si los Styles se enfadaban con él por salir tan tarde en noche de escuela? Mientras sus padres le habían señalado como un millón de veces, que ellos le estaban haciendo un gran favor a Louis. No quería aprovecharse de ellos. Sería mucho más fácil simplemente alegar que era el agotamiento de la nueva escuela y decir que había ido a dormir.

 

 **-Es un poco tarde** –dijo, odiando el sonido infantil de su voz.

 **-Ese es el punto** –respondió-.  **Vamos. Es muy genial. Y realmente quiero que conozcas a** **mis amigos. Los amarás.**

Louis se obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Su perfecta cara. Y en realidad parecía tener esperanzas. No estaba jugando con él. Realmente quería que fuera.

 

 **-Vamos. Sé que hay un chico malo ahí en algún lugar** –dijo Liam, mostrando su sonrisa atrapa-corazones.

 

 _Simplemente no podía estar más equivocado,_ Louis pensó. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Era tiempo de que dejara de ser tan cobarde y comenzara a tomar riesgos. Una imagen de Ben Palmer vino a su cabeza, el chico con el que había tenido un enamoramiento por 3 largos años pero nunca dijo una palabra coherente.

 

 **-Esta bien.** –Se puso de pie. Su pulso acelerado era tan fuerte en sus oídos que apenas pudo oírse a si mismo decir-.  **Estoy dentro.**

 

Louis se agarró del lado de su asiento mientras el auto de Liam se sacudía a lo largo del camino de tierra, que serpenteaba a través de los arboles hacia la cima de una pequeña colina. No era el difícil camino o la negrura a su alrededor que lo hacían tensarse, sino los 20 min de entretenida conversación con Liam haciéndole preguntas y él respondiendo con lamentables no respuestas. Nunca se había oído decir “no sé” tantas veces en su vida, una frase que repetía solo porque era más seguro que tratar de encontrar algo interesante que decir. Louis no podía esperar para salir del auto.

 

 **-Así que, ¿extrañas Texas?** –pregunto Liam, tratando valientemente de romper el silencio.

 **-Un poco** –respondió Louis.

 **-¿Dejaste a alguien atrás? ¿Mejores amigos… novios…?**  –preguntó Liam.

 

Louis rió nerviosamente.

 

**-No. Bueno… sí. Quiero decir…**

**-¿Mejor amigo o novio?**

**-Mejor amiga, Tracy** –dijo Louis-.  **Sin novios.**

**-Oh. Bien.**

Louis comprobó su perfil. Él estaba sonriendo de una manera satisfecha. Por favor, Louis. Él tiene a Hailey. Hermosa, maquilladora, popular, atlética Hailey, se dijo así mismo. Contrólate.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro y Louis pudo ver unos pocos autos ya estacionados más adelante. Los faros iluminaban curiosas caras mientras Liam estacionaba su Saab. Un par de chicos miraron, entonces sonrieron cuando vieron quien estaba detrás del volante. Hailey estaba trotando lejos de la multitud, su rubio cabello abanicándose detrás de ella, y estaba en la puerta de Liam antes de que siquiera apagara el motor.

 

 **-Oye, bebe** –dijo, agarrando su cara a través de la ventana abierta y plantándole un rápido beso en los labios.

 

Louis quería abofetearse. Cuando Liam había mencionado a sus amigos, había imaginado un montón de chicos. Nunca se le ocurrió que Hailey estaría aquí.

Hailey miro de Liam a Louis.

 

 **-Oh, hola** –dijo rotundamente.

 **-Hola** –respondió Louis-.  **¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien** –dijo Hailey-.  **¿Tu?**

 **-Bien** –respondió Louis.

 

 _Okay, respira profundo,_ Louis se dijo mientras una docena o más chicos andaban alrededor mirándolo abiertamente. Louis reconoció a Ed y otra chica del equipo, una bonita, alta y del medio oriente, chica de cabello oscuro y rizado. Liam y Hailey caminaron por el lado del pasajero donde estaba Louis, abrazados.

 

 **-¡Todos! Este es Louis** -dijo Harry-.  **Louis, estos son todos.**

 **-Hola Louis** -todos gorjearon, como una clase llena de niños de kínder.

 

Louis rió y levanto la mano.

 

**-Hola.**

**-Voy a buscarnos un par de cervezas** –le dijo Liam a Hailey-.  **¿Quieres?** –le pregunto a Louis.

**-No gracias.**

**-Vuelvo enseguida** –dijo Liam. Luego salió trotando hacia sus amigos, dejando a Louis y Hailey. Louis sintió que podía respirar otra vez. Miro a Hailey por el rabillo del ojo.

Tal vez Hailey era solo amenazante esta tarde. Después de todo, tú eres un gran jugador de futbol y eres el chico gay que está viviendo con su novio. Pero tienes un montón en común con ella. Quizás todavía había una oportunidad para que se llevaran bien.

 

 **-Así que Hailey, ¿Cuál fue el record del equipo el año pasado?** –pregunto.

 **-Ganamos más de lo que perdimos** –dijo Hailey, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans ajustados-.  **¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que el equipo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti?**

Louis la miro.

 

**-No, solo estaba haciendo conversación.**

**-Bueno, estuvimos en los condados, pero no ganamos la final** –dijo Hailey-.  **Por supuesto, la entrenadora piensa que contigo alrededor sucederá este año.**

 **-Gracias** –dijo Louis.

**-Dije: “La entrenadora piensa.”**

En ese momento, un avión despego de una pista y rozando por encima de sus cabezas, con las ruedas colgando tan bajo que Louis pensó que podrían golpear uno de los arboles detrás de ellos. El estruendo era ensordecedor, Louis podía ver a Liam y a sus amigos que estaban animando con todas sus fuerzas, con puños y latas de cervezas elevadas en el aire, pero no podía oírlos. Louis quería gritar también, a Hailey. En su mente oía a Tracy diciéndole que se defendiera. Si podía hacerle frente a sus padres, podía ciertamente hacerle frente a esta chica. Pero solo pensar en ello hacia que sus palmas sudaran y su corazón latiera más.

 _Tengo que hacer algo, sin embargo,_ Louis pensó, tratando de darse un discurso motivacional. Ella iba a caminar sobre él si no hacía algo.

Tan pronto como el ruido del motor se desvanecía, Louis volvió hacia Hailey otra vez.

 

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Te hice algo? Quiero decir, ¿te ofendí?** – Preguntó Louis-.  **Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es acomodarme en una nueva escuela, quizás hacer algunos amigos, jugar un poco futbol. Pero parece que en realidad no te agrado.**

Louis contuvo la respiración, incapaz de creer que sus pensamientos en realidad se habían hecho de alguna manera semi-coherentes. Por un segundo, el rostro de Hailey se suavizo y Louis se dio cuenta que la chica en verdad era bonita cuando no tenía un ceño fruncido. Incluso parecía que iba a decir algo semi-humano. Luego vio a Liam aparecer en la multitud con las cervezas y Hailey lo vio venir. Miro a Liam, luego a Louis. Y extendió su brazo hacia él.

 

 **-Vamos bebe** –dijo, pegándose a su lado-.  **Vamos a encontrar algún lugar un poco más privado.**

 **-Genial** –dijo Liam, dando a Louis una de las cervezas.  **–Ve a introducirte alrededor, Patadas. Los chicos mueren por conocerte** –añadió con un guiño.

**-¡O…kay!**

Él miro inútilmente como Hailey llevo a Harry y el grupo detrás de ella, se rio en voz alta de alguna broma no oída. Hailey echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, le disparo a Louis una mirada triunfante antes de que ella y Harry entraran entre los bosques.

 

 

********

 

 

**-¿Bien, como vamos hasta ahora? En Boston tenemos árboles, tenemos agua, tenemos los Red Socks de Boston, tenemos el acuario, y tenemos el… tenemos el…**

Louis miro a Darnell Wilcox. Él había marcado su lista en sus dedos y ahora miraba fijamente a su dedo meñique como si esto fuera a darle la respuesta. En la otra mano agarraba el cuello de una botella medio vacía de Budweiser; de lo que Louis podría decir, su 5a o 6ª. Darnell era un hermoso chico que, según su chaqueta de Universidad, era el capitán del equipo de Basketball. A principios de la noche, él se había mostrado siendo un tipo elegante, simpático, gracioso. Ahora que estaba oficialmente borracho, todavía era amistoso y gracioso, pero la cosa de elegante se fue por la ventana.

 

 **-Historia** –dijo Louis-.  **Olvidaste la historia.**

 **-¡Cierto!** –dijo Darnell, sus ojos marrones grandes encendidos cuando lo miró-.  **¿Ahora, que tipo de historia tienen en Texas?**

 

Louis se inclinó hacia atrás en el capot del viejo Corvette de Darnell y suspiró.

 

 **-Ah, no sé, tenemos Coronado, Álamo… declaramos la independencia una vez** –dijo él, echando un vistazo al chico.

 

Darnell lo contempló durante un segundo, sus ojos apretados en la sorpresa confusa, como si su banda sonora hubiera cambiado de súbito.

 

**-Sí, pues tenemos la fiesta del té de Boston, la Masacre de Boston, el Boston… el Boston…**

**-¡Los Red Socks de Boston!** –alguien gritó, apuntando una ronda de aclamaciones en la oscuridad.

 **-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!** –Dijo Darnell, levantando su botella-.  **Los Red Socks de Boston…**

 **-Ya los mencionaste** –dijo Louis con un bostezo.

 **-Ah, lo siento** –dijo Darnell-.  **¿Te estoy aburriendo?**

 **-No** **– Louis** negó con su cabeza. Era en serio completamente divertido. Era solo que era pasada la medianoche y la noche se hacía vieja.

 **-Si… bien, me estoy aburriendo a mí mismo** –dijo Darnell, recostándose al lado de él.

 

Juntos miraron arriba al cielo a otro avión pasando con un sonido agudo. Todos los demás aclamaron, pero Louis cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos para tapar el ruido.

 

**-Oye. ¿Se divierten?**

Louis abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Liam revoloteando sobre él.  _¡Dulce alivio!_ Él no le había visto desde que Hailey lo había arrastrado lejos hace 2 horas. Ahora podrían irse finalmente de aquí.

 

 **-¿Estás listo para irte?** –pregunto Louis, deslizándose hacia abajo del capot del auto. Él echo un vistazo a Hailey, noto una marca de un chupón directamente cerco de su clavícula, y echo un vistazo lejos. Su corazón ardió con los celos. Incluso no quería imaginar en donde más habían estado los labios de Liam. Pero ahora, por supuesto, no podía evitarlo.

 

 **-¿Ya?** –pregunto Hailey, alcanza la mano Liam con las suyas-.  **Apenas he hablado con alguien.**

_¿Sí? ¿Y culpa de quien es eso?_ Pensó Louis.

 

Liam miro a Louis con una mirada suplicante y el estado de ánimo de Louis cayo. De repente se sintió incluso más agotado que de lo que se sentía hace un segundo.

 

 **-¿Sabes qué? Está bien** –dijo  Louis, agarrando la mano de Darnell y llevándole en una posición asentada. Sus ojos rodaron adelante y él intento hacer foco-.  **Darnell aquí me llevara a casa. ¿Estás bien para manejar, verdad Darnell?** –pregunto, dándole un golpe tan fuerte que él se deslizó del coche.

 

Él tropezó un segundo cuando sus pies golpearon la tierra, pero rebusco sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta de Universidad.

 

 **-Total-al-mente** dijo el-.  **Solo… dime adonde te llevo.**

El apunto las llaves a la cerradura en la puerta y golpeo la ventana.

Louis levantó sus cejas hacia Liam. Liam miró hacia atrás, divertido y claramente algo impresionado. Louis podría creerlo apenas. Él realmente se resistía a él. ¿Quién habría creído que era posible?

Ellos sabían que él no era bastante estúpido para entrar en el coche de Darnell. Era una fanfarroneada. La pregunta era ¿Qué haría Liam?

 

El dio la vuelta hacia Hailey.-  **Tal vez deberíamos irnos.**

El corazón de Louis revoloteó como una bandera de victoria en el viento.

La cara de Hailey cayó. Pero se recuperó rápidamente.

 

**-Bien. Ire a buscar mi bolso. Puedes dejarme.**

**-¿En realidad… crees que podría llevar a Darnell a casa?** –pregunto Liam, presionando sus labios juntos y levantando sus cejas adorablemente.

 

Todos ellos vieron a Darnell inclinado sobre la puerta mientras usaba dos manos para dirigir su llave hacia la cerradura. Él fallo otra vez.

 

**-Liam…**

**-Hails, vives a 2 casas de el** –dijo Liam-.  **Y alguien tiene que hacerlo.**

Hailey reviso por su hombro a los demás mientras otro avión salió y ahogo el mundo.

 

 **-Bien, tienes razón** –dijo ella con un suspiro. Atropelló a Darnell y lanzo su brazo alrededor de su amplia espalda-.  **Lado equivocado del auto D.**

 **-¿¡Eh!?** –dijo Darnell-.  **Pero llevo a Louis a casa.**

 **-Cambio de planes. Me tienes a mí ahora** –dijo Hailey-.  **Vamos.**

Louis miro mientras Hailey suavemente llevo a Darnell alrededor del asiento de pasajeros. Liam tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Juntos bajaron el trasero de Darnell en el auto. Entonces Hailey pesco alrededor por la manija bajo el asiento y lo ajusto de modo que las rodillas de Darnell no fueran presionadas en el tablero. Irreal. Solo cuando Louis creyó que la chica era completamente mala, iba y actuaba como un humano.

 

 **-Bien, hasta luego** –dijo Hailey, dando a Liam un beso antes de que se pusiera detrás del volante.

 **-Buen viaje**  –contesto Liam, persuadiendo una sonrisa de su novia.

 **-Adiós, Hailey**  –dijo Louis cuándo Hailey arrancó el auto.

 

Sin otra palabra, Hailey salió, abandonando a Louis y a Liam en el polvo.

 

 **-Chica agradable**  –dijo Louis bajo su aliento.

Liam lo miró de costado y giro hacia su auto.  **–Vamos, vamos a casa.**

 **-¿Así que, tus padres van a matarnos?** –pregunto a Liam, comprobando su reloj. 1:15 a.m.-.  **Porque mis padres nos matarían definitivamente.**

 **-No te preocupes. Está bajo control** –dijo Liam.

 

Apagó los faros cuando dio vuelta en la calle tranquila de los Styles. Aparcando su auto al final de la calzada, apagó el motor. El sonido de 100 grillos lleno el aire. La única luz en la casa vino de la lámpara en la ventana de la sala de estar delantera.

 

 **-Oye**  –susurro Liam-.  **¿Te divertiste esta noche?**

Louis se dio vuelta para mirarle, su corazón respondiendo con un golpe pesado. Él se inclinaba a través de la consola. Inclinándose más cerca de modo que él podía ver la barba incipiente en su mandíbula.

 

**-Tus amigos son agradables.**

**-Sabía que te gustarían** –susurro él, examinando sus ojos tan atentamente, que Louis no podía mirar lejos-. **Realmente sabía que les gustaría.**

Louis trago con dificultad. – **Lo…¿lo sabías?**

 **-¿Bien, por qué no debías gustarle?** –dijo Liam con una sonrisa.

 

Ah Dios, él iba a besarlo. Él iba a besarlo ahí mismo en la calzada. Y Louis, lo quería tanto. Lo quería tanto como podía sentirlo en cada molécula de su cuerpo.

 _Pero él tiene novia, Louis,_ se dijo. Hailey podría ser una perra, pero ella era una chica y una compañera de equipo y, aunque la oportunidad nunca se ha presentado, Louis no era el tipo de persona que robaba los novios de otra persona, no importa que odiosa aquella persona era.

 

**-Bien, solo cierra…**

Louis no podía moverse.

 

 **-…tu puerta muy silenciosamente** –susurro Liam.

 

El dio vuelta y salió del auto. Louis se desinflo.

Salió del auto y cerró la puerta. Silenciosamente siguió a Liam a la calzada y a lo largo de la casa. Aparte de los grillos, lo único que Louis podía oír era el sonido de su propia respiración. Cada segundo que pasó, esperaba que una ventana se abriera encima de ellos o una luz se encendiera, pero todo estaba quieto. Parecía que Liam realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Él alcanzó la puerta trasera y abrió la puerta de pantalla a mitad de camino, parándolo con el dedo del pie de su zapatilla de deporte.

 

 **-Leccion1** –susurro él-.  **Si solo lo abres hasta aquí, no chilla.**

Louis sonrió.-  **Lo tengo.**

Él se inclinó y levanto la alfombra de bienvenida para revelar una simple llave.

 

**-Leccion2: Utiliza esta llave es mucho más silencioso que sacar todo el llavero entero.**

Louis sostuvo el aliento mientras Liam abrió la puerta. Él dejo caer la llave bajo la alfombra otra vez e inclinó su cabeza, diciéndole a Louis que entrara delante de él.

Durante un momento largo, Louis hizo una pausa, contemplando el espacio escaso entre Liam y el marco de puerta.

Él tuvo que ponerse de costado para pasar por él. Cuando se deslizo en la casa, su cuerpo entero rozo contra el suyo. Pierna con pierna, pecho con pecho, su mejilla se inclinó bajo su nariz de modo que él pudiera sentir su aliento caliente en su cara. Espero a que él se moviera ligeramente, le diera más espacio, pero no lo hizo.

Louis finalmente estuvo libre. No podía dejar de sonreír abiertamente cuando el aire libre, frio de la cocina voló sobre él, aumentando el calor zumbando por todas partes de su piel. Liam volvió la espalda a él cuando silenciosamente cerro con llave la puerta. La casa estaba sepulcralmente silenciosa.

**-Escalera trasera**  –susurro él.

 

Su voz envió temblores hasta el final de su cuerpo. Louis fue de puntillas detrás de él. Él se paró en el final de los escalones para dejarlo ir y su corazón se aporreo con anticipación. Él se puso de pie sobre la primera escalera e hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta que tenía que decir algo –como si sintiera que realmente podía ser capaz de formular una oración. Tal vez incluso decir algo genial.

Esta era su posibilidad. Tenía que tomarlo.

Él dio vuelta repentinamente y Liam choco directamente con él.

 

 **-¡Ah!**  –dijo él. Tropezó, coloco su pie atrás en el suelo otra vez para el equilibrio, y se agarró de la pared. Ambos se rieron y pusieron sus manos sobre sus bocas. Louis saboreo el momento, riendo junto con Liam, solo y prohibidamente en su casa oscurecida.

 **-¿Qué?** –preguntó, sus ojos miel chispeando en la luz de la luna débil-.  **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Yo solo… solo quería decir que gracias. Tú sabes, por invitarme esta noche**  –dijo Louis-.  **Fue… genial de tu parte.**

Liam sonrió y miro profundamente en sus ojos. Él se inclinó adelante y Louis encontró que no podía respirar. Era esto. Era esto definitivamente. Y de repente él no pensaba en Hailey o el hecho de  esa media hora que él había estado besándose con alguien más. Todo en lo que podría pensar era el hecho que realmente quería besarlo. Y debería intentar inhalar un poco de oxígeno. Si este iba a ser su primer beso, no quería desmayarse. Los ojos de Louis revolotearon cerrados mientras Liam se inclinó más cerca y más cerca. Entonces, muy suavemente, el toco su mejilla. Él sintió que él se alejaba y abrió sus ojos. Él sostenía una yema del dedo a Louis.

 

 **-Pestaña** –susurro-.  **Pide un deseo.**

El corazón de Louis se aceleró. Él mordía su labio, hizo su deseo, y soplo.

**-¿Qué está pasando?**  -El hueco de la escalera se desbordo con la luz.

**-¡Papa!**

**-¿Estoy soñando o es más de la una por la mañana?** –dijo Des desde encima. Había una curva en la escalera, entonces ellos no podían verlo, pero Louis podría contar lo enojado que estaba por el timbre de su voz.

 **-Mi*rda** –dijo Liam bajo su aliento.

 **-Solo estas cavando el agujero más profundo, Li** –dijo su padre.

 **-Oh Dios** –susurro Louis, cubriendo sus ojos.

 **-Ustedes 2 a sus cuartos** –dijo Des-.  **Hablaremos de esto mañana.**

 **-Lo siento** –articulo Liam a Louis.

 **-Ahora** –dijo Des.

 

Y con esto, Liam pasó por delante de él y trotó arriba.

 

***

 

**De:** [kicker5525@yahoo.com](mailto:kicker5525@yahoo.com)

**A:** [TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com](mailto:TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com)

**Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

 

_**La guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles.** _

_**Entrada 3** _

__

_**Observación #1:** _ **** _Los chicos son muy sigilosos cuando quieren serlo. Liam tiene todas clases de trucos para moverse sigilosamente en la casa fuera de horario. (Sé que mueres por saber por qué)_

_**Observación #2:** _ **** _Los chicos pierden su genialidad cuando son atrapados por sus padres. Una vez dentro de la casa, Liam no es tan sigiloso. Por supuesto, tal vez si no se hubiera parado en la escalera para sacar la pestaña de mi mejilla y hacerme pedir un deseo, nunca habríamos sido atrapados. (¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!!!)_

_**Observación #3:** _ **** _Los chicos tienen mentes para una sola pista. Lamentablemente, el tren de Liam no está en MI pista. (Lo sé, descenso principal.) ¿Pero quién sabe? Tal vez su tren hiciera una parada no programada en Louisville._

_Bien, lo siento. No más metáforas tarde por la noche. Lo prometo._


	6. Chapter 5

 

Louis se sentó en el asiento de la ventana después de la práctica del miércoles y se quedó mirando la lista de sitios relacionados con el síndrome de Asperger en Google. Para ser un trastorno del que nunca había oído hablar hasta ayer, seguramente existía una gran cantidad de información por ahí. Hizo clic en el primer sitio y empezó a leer.

Abajo, la banda de Zayn estaba tocando una desordenada melodía que sonaba vagamente familiar. Louis estaba al borde, a la expectativa de que en cualquier segundo podría escuchar un toque en su puerta, esperando a que se dicte la sentencia.

El síndrome de Asperger es un trastorno del desarrollo caracterizado por el deterioro sostenido de la interacción social y el desarrollo de patrones de interés repetitivos, comportamientos y actividades, leyó Louis. Eso sonaba bastante bien. Pero, ¿qué hacer para conseguir que Niall se sintiera a gusto con él? Se desplazó por toda la pantalla leyendo las causas y las comparaciones con el autismo hasta que finalmente encontró una sección que podría usar. “ _Vivir con Asperger_ ”.

La puerta trasera se cerró de golpe y Louis giró un poco las persianas para poder ver por la ventana. Harry cruzaba el patio hacia el cobertizo de las herramientas de allí. Esperó. Y esperó. No Harry. ¿Por qué estaba pasando el rato en el cobertizo de las herramientas?

 

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ian está sentado en mi sombrero de Patriota y no me lo devuelve!** – Caleb gritó con todos sus pulmones.

 **-¡Es mí sombrero! ¡Nadie te dijo que podías tenerlo!** – le gritó Ian.

 **-¡Yuh-huh! ¡Papá lo hizo! ¡Dijo que te quedaba pequeño, cabezón!** – Louis ahogó una carcajada.

 **-¡Ian! ¡Caleb! ¡Vengan acá!** – gritó Des cortando brevemente la discusión – **De hecho, ¡todos ustedes, a la sala de estar! Que alguien traiga a Harry, por favor. Tendremos una reunión familiar.**

 

El corazón de Louis dejó de latir y se congeló. Tal vez si no hacía ruido, se olvidarían de que estaba allí. Los chicos producían un quejido general, pero dados los sonidos en el pasillo, todos estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones y bajando las escaleras. La música del garaje se murió de pronto con un desplome de platillos y Niall salió con Harry. Al parecer, estas reuniones familiares eran un asunto serio.

Durante un extraño y largo momento, Louis quedó envuelto en el total y absoluto silencio. Y entonces sucedió.

 

 **-¿Louis? ¿Te unes a nosotros, por favor?** – dijo Des.

 

Louis cerró los ojos. Colocó su computadora a un lado, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Con sólo unos pocos pasos ya podía ver completamente la sala de estar y a todos los chicos sentados en forma de U en los sofás, como si estuviesen esperando en el consultorio de un médico.

Echó un vistazo a Liam, quien lo estaba mirando directamente. De alguna manera se las arregló para encogerse de hombros, con los ojos, como diciendo _“¿Qué puedes hacer?”_.

Louis se apresuró a bajar los últimos escalones, sintiendo a todo el mundo mirarlo. Anne y Des se levantaron frente a la chimenea, de frente a sus hijos. Había un espacio vacío entre Harry y Edward en el sofá grande del centro. Una rápida mirada por la habitación le dijo que era exactamente donde encajaba.

Al parecer, Niall estuvo a cargo de arreglar los asientos.

 

 **-Louis, ¿puedes sentarte junto a Harry, por favor?** – preguntó Anne.

- **Por supuesto** – dijo Louis, secándose las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros.

 

Se apretujó incómodamente en el espacio y Ed hizo un elaborado movimiento, volteando sus rodillas lejos de él para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con las suyas. Su movimiento lo presionó más hacia el lado de Harry.

 

 **-Lo siento** – dijo él ruborizándose.

Harry se aclaró la garganta – **No hay problema** – dijo.

 

Alzó el brazo y lo puso en el respaldo del sofá, dando a los dos un poco más de espacio. Louis ubicó sus brazos delante de él y cruzó las piernas herméticamente, haciendo su cuerpo tan pequeño como fuera posible. Esperaba que la reunión familiar fuera rápida  porque no pensaba mover un músculo.

 

 **-Está bien, estoy seguro de que todos saben por qué estamos aquí** – comentó Des – **Su madre y yo sabemos que están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que Louis se sienta bienvenido.**

 

Ed dejó escapar un gruñido que sólo Louis podía oír. Harry se movió un poco, presionándose a sí mismo contra el brazo del sofá. El corazón de Louis latía a mil por minuto.

 

 **-Ahora, esperábamos no tener que dar esta conversación. Teníamos la esperanza de que pudiéramos confiar en ustedes para dar un buen ejemplo** – continuó Des – **Pero el comportamiento de Liam de ayer por la noche nos ha obligado.**

 **-Buena esa, perdedor** – dijo Ed.

 

Louis se ruborizó. Ed sacó una pluma, la destapó con los dientes y comenzó a añadir garabatos a sus jeans – los mismos que había usado el día anterior.

 

 **-Ahora, en caso de que alguno de ustedes, cabezas de chorlito, tenga alguna idea divertida sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia, su madre y yo tendremos algo que decir** – continuó Des.

 

Louis se desplomó en su asiento. Se quedó mirando un nudo en el centro del piso de madera.

 

**-Lo que su padre intenta decir es que, mientras Louis viva con nosotros, ustedes van a tratarlo como un hermano. Todos ustedes serán hermanos, ¿entendido?**

 

Louis moría de ganas de ver a Liam. En su lugar, sus ojos cayeron justo sobre Ian, quien hacía bombas con su goma de mascar. Luego logró echar un vistazo a Zayn, que estaba mirando su reloj. Por último, con el esfuerzo de diez hombres, Louis logró encontrar a Liam. Él estaba mirando al frente, con los talones toqueteando el suelo con un golpe inestable.

 

 **-¿Louis?** – dijo Des.

 

Él se volteó y miró a Des.

 

 **-¿Qué?** – preguntó él.

 **\- ¿Entendido?** – preguntó Des.

**-Oh. Sí, señor.**

**-¿Y el resto de ustedes?** – preguntó Des.

 **-Sí, las manos fuera de Louis. Lo tenemos** – dijo Ed – **¿Ya podemos irnos?**

 **-¡Espera! ¿Eso incluye a Caleb?** – preguntó Ian, agrietándose ante su propia broma.

 **-Muy gracioso, niño listo** – dijo Anne – **Acabas de conseguir la responsabilidad de sacar la basura durante una semana.**

 

Ed comenzó a levantarse.

 

 **-No hemos terminado aún** – dijo su padre. Ed se dejó caer de nuevo con un gran suspiro.

 **-Yo sé que todos estamos acostumbrados a andar por la casa sin ningún límite, pero eso cambia ahora** – dijo Des, alzando la voz ligeramente – **Los padres de Louis nos confiaron su cuidado y eso significa que todos nosotros somos responsables. A partir de ahora, todos ustedes comenzaran a respetar la privacidad. Eso significa que no irán a su habitación sin permiso, no tocarán sus cosas y de ahora en adelante, el árbol de roble del patio estará fuera de los límites.**

 **-¡No es justo!** – exclamó Caleb.

 **-¡Ese es el árbol de escalada**! – añadió Ian.

 **-Ya no** – dijo su padre – **Y tendremos toque de queda.**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Eso es una mierda!** – Espetó Ed - **¡Zayn nunca tuvo toque de queda!**

 **-Bueno, las cosas eran diferentes cuando Zayn estaba en la secundaria** – dijo Anne.

 **\- Sí, el Pateador asesino del zumbido no estaba por aquí** – dijo Ed.

 **-¿Quieres tú también una semana de sacar la basura?** – preguntó Des, sus ojos brillaban.

 

 _Oh, Dios mío. Ellos me van a matar. Todos van a matarme,_ pensó Louis.

 

 **-El nuevo toque de queda es a medianoche** – dijo Des, mirando con severidad a cada uno de sus hijos – **Y no crean que su madre y yo no vayamos a hacerlo cumplir. Si creen que alguna vez han estado castigados, sólo pruébenme. Ha amanecido un nuevo día, chicos. Hay que acostumbrarse a él.**

 **-¡Papá!** – dijo Liam, inclinándose hacia adelante.

 **-Confía en mí, Li, eres el último que debe tratar de discutir conmigo sobre esto** – dijo su padre con firmeza.

 **-Muchas gracias** – dijo Edward en voz baja.

 

Harry le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras Louis oraba por el dulce alivio de la muerte. Si estos chicos no lo habían despreciado antes, ahora, sin duda, lo estaban haciendo.

 

 **-Muy bien todos** – dijo Anne, aplaudiendo – **Vamos a comer.**

 

Esa noche, Louis se frotó energéticamente la cara con el exfoliante de albaricoque que Anne le había dejado en su habitación. Parecía que Anne continuaría tratando de acercar a Louis a su lado femenino, quisiera o no. Pero ese era el menor de los problemas de Louis – Liam no lo había mirado ni una vez durante la cena y Ed había continuado pateando su pie bajo la mesa. Y cada vez que alguien le pasaba un plato a Louis, Ian había gritado: _“¡Manos fuera!”_ y soltado la risa. Toda la experiencia había sido completamente humillante.

Todo va a estar bien, se dijo, mirándose a los ojos en el espejo. Desafortunadamente, no se lo creía. Los Styles acababan de poner el prohibido sobre cualquier posibilidad de que Louis y Liam estuviesen juntos, por remota que hubiera sido.

Además de que, al parecer Ed lo odiaba aún más – algo que no había creído posible. Por lo menos Des, a insistencia de Anne, había puesto cerrojo en su dormitorio y en el baño. De lo contrario, podría despertarse una noche y encontrar a Ed a punto de asfixiarlo con una almohada.

Louis se echó agua en la cara y cerró la llave. Hmmm. Muy bien, así que esto huele muy bien. Mientras presionaba suavemente una toalla sobre su piel, escuchó voces al otro lado de la pared y se detuvo. Los sonidos venían de la habitación de Liam.

 

 **-Esto es una mierda** – susurró alguien – **¿Desde cuándo son tan rígidos respecto a seguir las reglas?**

 **-Adivina** – dijo otra voz.

 

Louis se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo. Se acercó de puntillas a la tapa del inodoro y se sentó a escuchar.

 

 **-Mira, yo nunca he visto a mamá y papá tan serios** – dijo otra persona – **Ustedes monos mejor prepárense para una ofensiva en grande.**

 **-Hemos gobernado este lugar** \- dijo Ed – **Ahora el chico lo ha arruinado. Yo digo que lo congelemos hasta que se rompa. Haremos esto tan malo que empezará a rogar por irse a Corea.**

 

Louis tragó saliva. ¿Nadie iba a defenderlo? ¿Harry? ¿Liam? ¿Alguien?

 

**-¿Sabían que los Yankees han aparecido en treinta y nueve Series Mundiales y han ganado veintiséis de ellas?**

 

Louis sonrió con tristeza.

 

 **-Sí, lo sabemos, agujero de** eneldo – replicó Ed – **Pero, ¿quién ganó en el 2004?**

**-Los Medias Rojas, pero…**

**-¿Y quiénes pagan porque les pateen sus grandes traseros por estar ahí?** – le preguntó Ed.

**-Los Yankees, pero…**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué no te callas?**

 

Louis respiró hondo. Metió la toalla en la barra del toallero y se dio una buena y larga mirada a sí mismo en el espejo. Si alguien establecía un reto como este delante de él en el campo de fútbol, sería hora del rally. Pero una oportunidad de siete a uno no era buena. Estos chicos no sólo tenían ventaja en el campo, sino también su propio idioma, su propia historia, su propio libro de jugadas secretas. Louis estaba a ciegas.

Solo debes entrar allí. Sorpréndelos a morir. Diles que escuchaste todo y que no vas a salir corriendo sin pelear, se dijo. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca haría eso.

A medida que la conversación de al lado se fue degenerando en un debate deportivo, Louis se apartó de su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si haber venido a vivir con los Styles era el peor error de su vida.

 

 

**De:** [kicker5525@yahoo.com](mailto:kicker5525@yahoo.com)

**A:** [TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com](mailto:TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com)

**Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

 

_**La guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles.** _

_**Entrada 4** _

__

_**Observación #1:** _ _Los chicos no saben mantenerse abajo._

 


	7. Chapter 6

Louis secó un poco con la toalla su pelo mojado y luego se puso su sudadera roja. El sol todavía era rosado en el cielo de la mañana y los primeros sonidos de movimiento podían oírse desde los cuartos de los chicos. Cogió su maleta, se puso sus zapatillas, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras en puntillas. 

La cocina estaba oscura y en silencio, justo como él había esperado. Abrió la puerta de la alacena de la cocina y entró. El lugar estaba abastecido como un refugio antiaéreo. Doce cajas de cereal, por lo menos cincuenta latas de sopa instantánea, filas y filas de cajas de macarrones con queso, galletas saladas, galletas dulces y bolsas gigantes de rosquetes. 

Anne y Des debían ir de compras todos los días para mantener a su pequeña camarada de demonios alimentada. 

Louis examinó los estantes, encontró una caja abierta de barras de granola y agarró dos. Después cogió un Gatorade de ponche de frutas del refrigerador y salió por la puerta trasera. Nada como un desayuno a la carrera. 

Su bicicleta estaba estacionada con otra media docena bajo una marquesina de metal que se extendía desde un lado del cobertizo. Poniendo la barra de granola entre sus dientes, sacó el manubrio de los otros y movió su bicicleta hacia la entrada. 

Deslizó su botella de Gatorade dentro del contenedor, subió y pedaleó hacia la escuela. Después de solo dos viajes en el asiento trasero del auto de Liam, apenas prestando atención hacia dónde iba, ella esperaba que de alguna manera recordase la ruta. 

Quince minutos más tarde, Louis puso el freno y rodó sobre el pasto, directo hacia el aparca bicicletas en frente del colegio. Los niños ya estaban llegando y había pequeños grupos afuera, conversando o comparando apuntes. Louis abrió la segunda barra de granola y tomó un largo trago de la botella de Gatorade mientras subía los escalones. Se sentía independiente. ¿Quién necesitaba a los chicos Styles? Él podía cuidarse solo. Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Hailey y sus amigas observándolo mientras llegaba al escalón superior.

** -Y bien… Pateador ** – dijo Hailey con una sonrisa **– Veo que ya no estás usando a mi novio como tu chofer.**

Louis no estaba de humor. Se detuvo por un momento y miró a Hailey directamente a los ojos hasta que la cara de Hailey finalmente cayó. Después miró a las otras chicas que se habían reído de su chiste y dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre ellas. 

Había dos chicas que no se habían reído ni reaccionado. Les sonrió antes de morder su barra de cereal y las pasó caminando a grandes pasos dentro del edificio. 

** **** **

Niall ya estaba sentado en su mesa en el patio cuando Louis salió con su bandeja de comida esa tarde. Una cosa que Louis había aprendido en Internet era que si Niall alguna vez iba a estar cómodo con él alrededor, tenía que dejarle ver que estaba ahí para quedarse – que era alguien a quién debía acostumbrarse. Mientras que evadir a los otros chicos sonaba como un buen plan, salir con Niall era la única forma de ayudarlo. Ahora era un buen momento para empezar. 

Él no quería invadir su espacio personal, así que se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y en el otro extremo, tan lejos como era posible. A través de sus audífonos, podía escuchar un locutor comentando el juego, divagando sobre el marcador. Niall levantó la mirada y se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos vacíos. Él se ruborizó bajo descarada mirada. Bajó la mirada hacia su bandeja. Empezó a alinear los ítems frente a él según su tamaño. La lata de soda, la manzana, la mini botella de kétchup, la ensalada de frutas. La hamburguesa y las papas fritas las puso justo frente. Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada hacia Niall y él sonrió. 

Tenía una linda sonrisa. Iluminaba su rostro. Louis le sonrió de regreso y Niall volvió su atención a su almuerzo.  Louis dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa cuando notó una sombra sobre su comida. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Liam de pie en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Su mejilla sobresalía al estilo chimpancé. Buscó a tientas una servilleta y cubrió su boca mientras terminaba de masticar. 

** -¿Cómo va todo? ** – preguntó Liam, deslizándose en la silla al otro lado de la suya. No tenía maleta, ni libros, ni almuerzo. 

** -Oye, Ni ** – dijo, saludando a su hermano.

Niall levantó la mano y subió el volumen de su radio.

** -Es bastante genial, sabes sentarte aquí con él ** – dijo.

En la luz solar él podía ver que sus ojos miel tenían esos asombrosos reflejos dorados que los hacían brillas. Pero no podía dejar que lo absorbiera. Se rehusaba. 

** -¿Por qué ustedes no se sientan con él? ** – preguntó Louis, reclinando y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

** -Sabes cómo es ** – dijo encogiéndose de brazos **\- ¿Entonces, que pasó contigo esta mañana? Te fuiste.**

** -Sí ** – dijo rotundamente **– Me fui.**

****

Hubo una larga pausa y alguien en la radio hizo un home-run.

** -Nos escuchaste anoche, ¿verdad? ** – dijo Liam, encorvándose hacia adelante con sus manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas. 

Louis le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que había escuchado todo. Liam bajó la cabeza. 

** -¿Sabes qué? Está bien ** – dijo Louis, agarrando una papa frita **– Solo me apartaré… y no molestaré a nadie… y olvidarán que siquiera estoy ahí.**

** -Sí, mala idea ** – dijo Liam. 

** -¿Disculpa? ** – dijo Louis, su cara calentándose. 

** -Mira, ignorar a mis hermanos no es la respuesta ** – dijo – **Confía en mí. He vivido con ellos más tiempo que tú. Si los ignoras, ellos solo te joderán más.**

** -Oh. **

** -Quiero decir, no puedes ignorarlos ** – agregó – **En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estamos en todas partes.**

****

Louis reprimió una risa, después trató de cubrirla al tomar un ruidoso sorbo de soda. 

** -No les puedes dejar pensar que ellos pueden pasar sobre ti, porque lo harán ** – dijo - **La táctica en tu cara es a lo único que responden.**

Louis mordió el borde de su lata de soda. 

** -¿Louis? ¿Estás ahí? – ** Preguntó Liam, agitando una mano en frente de su cara. 

Louis asintió y se echó hacia adelante, colocando su soda de nuevo en su bandeja.

** -Lo intentaré ** – dijo, mirando la bandeja – **Gracias –** levantó la mirada hacia él – **Quiero decir, por el consejo.**

** -Si no hay problema – ** dijo, cogiendo una papa de su bandeja – **Todavía no les puedo creer a mis padres. ¿Y tú? ¿Ese toque de queda? Apuesto a que tus padres nunca te dieron un toque de queda.**

****

Louis se encogió de hombros. Sus padres nunca habían necesitado darle un toque de queda. Él siempre volvía a casa por su cuenta, mucho más temprano de lo que cualquier adolescente digno debería estar en su casa. 

** -Lo que sea. Que se jodan – ** dijo – **Zayn nunca tuvo un toque de queda, ¿por qué tendría que tenerlo yo? ¿Creen que estás aquí y repentinamente necesitan reglas? –** se mofó y luego tomó otra papa – **No voy a seguir ninguna de ellas.**

El pulso de Louis se aceleró y se quedó mirando su sonrisa traviesa. Cuando dijo que no iba a seguir ninguna de las reglas, ¿eso incluía la regla “manos fuera de Louis”?

** -¿Sabes qué? Están ricas estas patatas fritas. Voy a conseguir algo de comer.  **

** -Oh, está bien. Te… veré más tarde.  **

****

Liam lo miró, perplejo.

** -Iré a conseguir algo de comer y después volveré – ** dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que acabara de aprender español. 

** -Oh – ** dijo Louis – **Está bien.**

****

Él pasó por la puerta y Louis lo siguió con la mirada, una tonta sonrisa en su cara. Liam iba a almorzar con él. por elección propia. Tenía que significar algo. Y a menos que se equivocara, acababa de tener una verdadera conversación con un solo pequeño bufido de que hablar. Ese día estaba mejorando. 

Mientras Louis volvía su mirada a su almuerzo, algo dentro de la cafetería atrapó su visión. Hailey le estaba mirando furiosamente. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa en el centro de la cafetería y ella y todas sus amigas estaban fulminándolo con la mirada descaradamente. El estómago de Louis se revolvió y apartó la mirada rápidamente, pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta. Increíble. ¿Por qué Liam iba a salir con alguien tan maldiciente? Él merecía algo mucho mejor. Louis cogió su hamburguesa y mordió un gran bocado.

_ Desde ahora en adelante, es cada uno por su cuenta, _ Louis pensó. Después rió por su repentina osadía, agarró su copia de Hamlet de su mochila y enterró su cara sonrojada en sus páginas. 

** **** **

El sol quemaba la espalda de Louis mientras se apoderaba del balón en la línea lateral. Era pura adrenalina. La sangre goteaba de una herida en su rodilla, mojando su media y el acolchado de su espinillera. Su brazo manchado de tierra y su nariz estaba a punto de moquear. Aun así, todo lo que le importaba a Louis era la sensación del viento en su cara mientras corría por el campo. Todo lo que podía ver era la arquería frente a ella. Todo lo que podía sentir era a Hailey tan cerca detrás de él que podía sentir su respiración. La chica estaba pisándole los talones. 

Louis estaba listo para pasar la pelota, pero al último momento, algo atrapó su tobillo y salió disparado. Y luego un rápido empujón entre sus omóplatos y la cabeza de Louis se fue hacia atrás mientras que el resto de su cuerpo golpeo el piso. Dolía como el demonio, pero él no se quedó tumbado por mucho tiempo. No le iba a dejar a Hailey salirse con la suya, sin importar cuántas veces lo tumbara con tacles contra las reglas.

** -¡Hailey! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – ** gritó Ryan Wikins, ofreciéndole una mano a Louis.

Ryan era una defensa poderosa y completa. Él y Claudia habían cuidado la espalda de Louis todo el día, quitándole algo de carga una vez que se dieron cuenta de que Hailey iba a tratar de matar a Louis cada vez que tuviera el balón. 

** -¿Qué? ** – dijo Hailey, parándose y apareciendo con el balón en sus manos **– Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.**

** -¡Por favor! ¡Lo derribaste totalmente! ** – rebatió Claudia.

** -Chicos, está bien – ** dijo Louis, succionando aire – **Fue un juego limpio.**

** -No lo fue y lo sabes ** – replicó Ryan **– Lo siento, pero de dónde vengo, cuando colocan un estupendo jugador en tu equipo, no tratas de dejarlo fuera del equipo en la práctica.**

** -¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryan? – ** preguntó Hailey, poniéndose a la altura de Ryan – **¿Estás diciendo que no me importa este equipo?**

** -Hey, tú lo dijiste, no yo ** – replicó Ryan, mirando fijamente a Hailey. 

Repentinamente el silbato empezó a berrear furiosamente y la entrenadora Leonard interrumpió en el centro del rápidamente círculo creciente. Louis se apartó y pasó el dorso de su mano debajo de su nariz. Hailey había sido bastante violenta hoy, pero Louis había respondido igual de bien. Los golpes de Louis habían sido limpios, a diferencia de los de Hailey, pero Hailey había comido bastante césped. Su codo estaba herido y su cara esta manchada de tierra y césped. Todo era parte del juego.

** -Está bien equipo, eso es todo. Creo que hoy vamos a terminar la práctica un poco antes – ** dijo la entrenadora Leonard, fulminando con la mirada a todos **– Me gusta la energía que estoy viendo aquí afuera, pero Hailey y Louis, si no se comportan y no lo hacen rápido, los árbitros los sacarán del equipo antes de que puedan decir cero y diez** – agregó, fulminando a ambos con la mirada **– No vamos a ganar mucho con ustedes dos en el campo, sugiero que empiecen a encontrar una manera de trabajar juntos.**

** -Sí, Entrenadora – ** dijo Louis rápidamente.

** -Sí, Entrenadora – ** agregó Hailey.

** -Bien. Ahora antes de que vayan a las duchas, quiero recordarles que en nuestra práctica final el sábado antes del juego contra Hacketstown, vamos a escoger un nuevo capitán o capitana ** – dijo Leonard – **Así que empiecen a pensar en qué clase de persona quieren que lidere este equipo.**

****

Casi todos miraron a Hailey. Claramente la chica tenía asegurada la capitana. Louis pensó en su equipo de Texas – del cual se suponía que sería capitán este año. Él respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente, tratando de ignorar la punzada de pesar en su pecho.

El grupo se disolvió y Vithya Jane, la chica que Louis había reconocido en Logan la otra noche, se acercó y le chocó la mano.

** -Buena práctica – ** dijo.

** -Gracias – ** respondió Louis, sorprendido de que alguna amiga de Hailey la apoyara.

Vithya sonrió y trotó para alcanzar a Hailey y Tina mientras que Claudia y Ryan flaquearon a Louis.

** -Deberíamos limpiar esa rodilla –  ** dijo Ryan, respingando mientras veía la sangre. 

** -Eh, me gusta un poco – ** dijo Louis – **Es mi primera herida de batalla como Lince.**

****

Claudia y Ryan rieron y los tres conversaron todo el camino de vuelta al gimnasio. 

Louis estaba seguro de que estaba bien hasta que bajó de su bicicleta en la entrada de los Styles y sus músculos se acalambraron. Aparentemente él debía estirar un poco más. Hailey realmente le había dado el entrenamiento de toda una vida esta tarde. Si la chica no tenía cuidado, iba a terminar mejorando el juego de Louis en lugar de ponerlo en la lista de heridos. 

** **** **

La puerta trasera se cerró mientras Louis iba hacia la casa y vio a Harry cruzar el patio y dirigirse al cobertizo de nuevo. Louis rodó su bicicleta hacia la pared y la puso con las otras. Se detuvo por un momento, escuchando. No había ruido. Nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí dentro?

_ Dios, realmente espero que no involucre una pila de Playboys o algo así, _ pensó Louis, arrugando la cara.

Aun así, incluso con esa perturbadora idea en su mente, no pudo evitar rendirse ante su curiosidad. Además, se suponía que estaba absorto en la investigación. 

Parte de eso era descubrir que hacían los chicos cuando estaban solos en un cobertizo, ¿cierto?

Preparándose psicológicamente, Louis se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Harry se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y se lo quedó mirando. Él estaba usando una camiseta azul que decía LOS CHICOS BUENOS VOTAN y estaba manchada con huellas de pintura morada. Su cabello estaba un poco más despeinado de lo usual.

** -Está bien, mi vida pasó ante mis ojos – ** dijo, exhalando – **Me asustaste.**

** -Lo siento – ** dijo Louis. 

Algo en su mente le decía que debía salir del cuarto, pero estaba demasiado asombrado para moverse. Harry no estaba, gracias a Dios, haciendo nada desagradable. Él estaba sosteniendo una paleta de pinturas y un pincel y de pie frente a un lienzo. Alrededor de él, detrás de él, sobre el piso, y apoyados contra las paredes habían docenas de lienzos, todos en variadas etapas de finalización.

Ninguna, hasta él podía decir, estaba terminada. 

** -WOW –  ** dijo Harry, mirándolo de arriba abajo **– ¿Deambulaste por una mala parte de la ciudad?**

****

Louis bajó la mirada hacia la herida de su rodilla y el horrible moretón formándose en su espinilla. 

** -No. Fue en… la práctica – ** dijo Louis – **Lo siento, ¿debería irme?**

** -¡NO! No – ** dijo Harry, sacando un banquillo – **Entra. Siéntate. Te ves como si lo necesitaras.**

****

Louis sonrió y avanzó lentamente por el cobertizo, temeroso de tocar algo con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Se movió furtivamente de lado más allá de su lienzo y se sentó en el banco, el cual cedió bajo su peso. Louis extendió los brazos para balancearse y Harry atrapó su mano.

** -Lo siento. Está un poco viejo – ** dijo.

** -No hay problema ** – replicó Louis. Él miró su mano sujetando la suya. Él la soltó, aclarando su garganta y pasando su palma contra sus jeans.

** -Entonces, ¿Hailey te hizo eso? ** – preguntó Harry, levantando su barbilla y mirando sus piernas. Él lanzó algo de pintura de un tubo sobre su paleta y presionó su pincel contra ello, mezclándolo. 

** -¿Cómo supiste? – ** preguntó.

** -Conozco a Hailey – ** contestó Harry, soplando un rizo castaño que cayó frente a su ojo – **En la fiesta del cuatro de Julio en la piscina de la ciudad en segundo grado, robó mi paleta de helado, y me hundió hasta el fondo. Le he tenido miedo desde entonces.**

** -¿En serio? – ** dijo Louis con una sonrisa. 

** -Nunca bromeo sobre las paletas de helado – ** replicó Harry con una media sonrisa.

Louis rió y miró alrededor. La pintura a medio terminar más cerca de él mostraba un par de manos, una sobre la otra en una pose agraciada. Los dedos, sin embargo, no habían sido detallados e iban desvaneciéndose. 

Detrás de esa estaba lo que parecía ser un hombro desnudo y el cuello de un chico quien estaba medio apartando la vista del espectador pero su cabello y facciones no habían sido llenados. 

Cada pintura, de hecho, presentaba un ángulo extraño de alguna diferente parte del cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas estaba completa y ninguna era un retrato convencional. 

** -Sé en qué estás pensando –  ** dijo Harry, tocando con su pincel el lienzo frente a él – **Este chico nunca termina nada.**

Louis se sonrojó **– No… Yo solo…**

** -Eso es lo que pienso cada vez que entro aquí – ** dijo Harry **– Es tan extraño. Tengo estas inspiraciones y vengo aquí listo para plasmar mi visión sobre los lienzos, pero una vez que el subidón se va, me bloqueo. Es como si no supiera a donde ir** – Harry colocó su pincel dentro de un vaso de agua y lo miró sobre su hombro **– Entonces, ¿ella te está echando bronca?**

** -¿Quién? **

** -Hailey – ** replicó Harry.

Louis sonrió **– Nada que no pueda manejar.**

Él se apartó de su pintura para sonreírle **– Bien –** dijo.

Por alguna razón, esa simple palabra llenó a Louis de alivio. Tal vez era la manera en que lo dijo. Como si estuviera orgulloso de él. O impresionado. O para nada sorprendido.

** -Tal vez incluso le haga pagarte tu paleta de helado – ** dijo Louis sarcásticamente. 

** -Está bien. Superé las paletas de helado – ** dijo Harry – **Soy más un hombre de batidos ahora –** Levantó las presillas de su cinturón y ambos rieron.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Louis hasta que él apartó la vista. Repentinamente fue abrumado por la sensación familiar de no saber que decir a continuación. Harry parecía ser un chico lo suficiente agradable, pero como el resto de sus hermanos, él había estado en la reunión acerca de cómo espantar a Louis de la ciudad. ¿Estaba simplemente siendo agradable porque ninguno de sus hermanos estaba alrededor? ¿Era todo algún tipo de acto?

Harry se aclaró la garganta y lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo.

Louis pensó en lo que Liam le había dicho antes ese día – que la mejor manera de lidiar con sus hermanos era conociéndolos de frente. Su pulso se aceleró por la idea, por le menos Harry estaba solo. Tal vez hacerlo uno a la vez no sería tan difícil. Además, hablar con Harry de alguna manera parecía ser mucho más fácil que hablar con cualquier otro en esa casa.

** -Entonces… yo… yo los escuché hablando sobre mí anoche – ** dijo Louis, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

El pincel de Harry cayó de su mano y le dio un vistazo, claramente avergonzado. 

** -Oh. Está bien. Tú… bien. **

** -¿Bien? -  **  preguntó Louis.

Harry se ruborizó. 

** -Sí, hago eso algunas veces. Iba a decir: “ _¿Lo hiciste?”_ pero también iba a decir: _“No es bueno”_ – ** dijo, poniendo su paleta y pincel en un desordenado estante – **En cierto modo tengo mi propio lenguaje especial.**

****

Louis sonrió. Él conocía esa sensación.

** -Entonces… no oíste ** – dijo Harry, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

** -Sí, entonces… ¿Todos ustedes quieren que me vaya? – ** preguntó.

** -Solamente…. Solamente estamos acostumbrados a la manera en que las cosas eran. **

** -Entiendo eso. Yo también – ** dijo Louis – **¿Pero ustedes no piensan que esto también es difícil para mí? Nunca he tenido que vivir con tantas personas y mis padres se fueron y, bueno, en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, ustedes son….**

** -¿Apabullantes? ** – preguntó Harry.

** -Buena palabra ** – dijo él. 

** -Mira, todos simplemente necesitamos un período de adaptación ** – dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros **– Intenta no dejarlos llegar a ti.**

****

Louis levantó la mirada hacia los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry y sonrió. 

** -Entonces… ¿Tú no eres uno de ellos? **

****

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Al igual que Niall, toda su cara se iluminaba y sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. 

** -Tenerte aquí es… Solo digamos que es diferente – ** replicó – **Pero no te preocupes por mí. Creo que puedo manejarlo.**

Louis levantó sus cejas **\- ¿Oh, en serio?**

** -Sí – ** dijo Harry con total naturalidad, mirando directamente dentro de sus ojos – **En serio.**

****

****

****

** De: ** **** [kicker5525@yahoo.com](mailto:kicker5525@yahoo.com)

** A: ** **** [TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com](mailto:TooDmn-Funky@rockin.com)

** Asunto: ** **** Guía de chicos.

_** La guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles. ** _

_**  Entrada 5 ** _

_**** _

_** Observación #1:  ** _ _ Los chicos no tienen problema con robar la comida de tu plato sin preguntar antes. ¡Te lo digo, SE TRATA DE SUS ESTÓMAGOS! _

_** Observación #2: ** _ _ Los chicos no siempre están en la onda. Resulta que a veces me gusta el cotorreo de Harry. _

_** Observación #3: ** _ _ Los chicos PUEDEN pensar por sí mismos. Liam se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo y Harry también está totalmente en desacuerdo con todo el plan “Aniquilemos a Louis”.  _

_ Tal vez Edward no es el malvado cerebro que piensa que es.  _

****


	8. Chapter 7

Louis emergió de la cola del almuerzo con su bandeja, y una copia enrollada de la revista de motocicletas saliendo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Si iba a sentarse afuera con el Niall silencioso de nuevo, iba a llevar su propio entretenimiento. Él sabía demasiado como para esperar que Liam se le uniera dos días seguidos.

 

**-¡Louis! ¡Por aquí!**

Claudia le hizo señas con la mano desde el centro de la cafetería. Louis miró hacia el parque y vio a Niall ya metido en su juego. No le había dicho ni una palabra a él o a Liam el día anterior. Aunque realmente estaba esperando hacer algún progreso con Niall, decidió que un poco de interacción social podría ser un buen cambio de rumbo. Saludó a Claudia, Ryan y sus amigos.

 

 **-Hey –** dijo Claudia, sonriendo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

 **-Hola –** dijo Louis – **Hola, Ryan.**

 **-¿Qué hay? –** dijo Ryan – **¿Conoces a Jake y Pearl?** – preguntó, señalando a la chica y el chico frente a él.

 **-No… hola –** dijo Louis, deslizándose en el asiento al lado de los recién mencionados.

 

Reconoció a Pearl del equipo. Tenía una trenza larga y oscura que colgaba del medio de su espalda y una cara redonda, y estaba ocupada haciando un brazalete en una caja de coloridas cuentas. Jake teníael cabello corto y rubio y usaba unas gafas deportivas de aviador.

 

- **Hola –** dijo Jake – **Estás en mi clase de español, ¿no?**

 **-¿Sexto período con la Sra. Krantz? –** preguntó Louis – **No creo gustarle demasiado.**

 **-Eso es porque sabes más español que ella –** dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

 **-Pearl es el nombre de mi abuela** – anunció Pearl, deslizando una cuenta púrpura en un hilo delgado, junto a un patrón al azar de azules, verdes y aguamarinas.

 **-Oh… vaya –** replicó Louis – **Eso es muy bonito –** agregó, señalando al brazalete.

 **-¿Quieres uno? Puedo hacértelo. Los hago para todo el mundo** – dijo Pearl excitada.

 

Claudia, Ryan y Jake levantaron sus brazos lentamente. Sus muñecas estaban llenas de brazaletes.

 

 **-No puede sentarse sin hacer algo –** dijo Claudia.

 **-¿En serio? Yo soy igual –** dijo Louis.

 **-¿Lo eres?** – Toda la cara de Pearl se iluminó – **¿Veis? Se los dije, no necesito Ritalin, Louis y yo somos perfectamente normales. Así que, Louis, ¿quieres un brazalete? Acabo de descubrir algunos nuevos estilos.**

 **-Sí, claro, me encantaría uno** – dijo Louis.

 **-¡Genial!** – Pearl se estiró frente a Jake para poner la caja de cuentas frente a él – **Elije algunos colores.**

Louis rió.

 

**-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo hacerlo después del almuerzo?**

**-¡Claro! ¡Absolutamente!** – replicó Pearl.

 **-Así que, Louis, empecemos con ello** – dijo Ryan, inclinando sus hombros hacia la mesa – **¿Cómo exactamente terminaste viviendo en el paraíso de chicos?**

Louis tomó un bocado de su sándwich.

 

**-No lo llamaría cielo precisamente.**

**-Oh, por Dios, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Los chicos Styles? –** dijo Claudia – **Son como, la brigada sexy.**

Louis rió y bebió un largo trago de soda.

 

**-¿La brigada sexy?**

**-¿Y qué? ¡Lo son! –** dijo Claudia – **Aún no puedo creer que mi hermana esté saliendo con uno de ellos.**

 **-Por favor. Una vez, ambos ganaron como los más guapos en octavo grado, todo sabíamos que estarían intercambiando saliva tarde o temprano** – dijo Ryan, comiendo su pasta.

 **-¡Ryan!** – exclamaros sus amigos.

 **-Ew** – agregó Claudia, metiendo su dedo hasta su garganta.

 **-Así que… ¿qué?** – dijo Ryan a Louis, ignorando a los otros – **¿Ganaste algún concurso o algo?**

 **-Nuestros padres son viejos amigos** – explicó Louis, sonrojado por la imagen de Liam y Hailey intercambiando saliva **– Mi papá fue transferido a otro país y yo no quería ir, así que los Styles ofrecieron que me quedara con ellos.**

 **-Guag, así que, ¿has visto a alguno de ellos desnudo?** – preguntó Ryan. Jake, Claudia y Pearl estaban mudos y atentos.

 **-No, no he visto a ninguno desnudo** – replicó Louis. Miró alrededor y se inclinó sobre la mesa **– Pero he visto a la mayoría en bóxers.**

Jake casi se ahoga.

 

**-Oh, por Dios. Liam Styles en bóxers. ¿Cómo fue?**

_Aterrador_ , pensó Louis, recordando la difícil mañana.

**-Fue… interesante.**

**-Liam Styles es tan perfecto** – dijo Pearl. Se pausó en la contrucción de un brazalete y miró hacia fuera ensoñadoramente – **Tuve mi primera fantasía sexual con él.**

 **-¿En serio?** – preguntó Louis.

 **-Creo que la mayoría de nosotras lo hizo** – replicó Claudia – **¿Cómo no tenerla? Quiero decir, él es tan mujeriego.**

El calor corporal de Louis se elevó mientras puso su sándwich en la mesa para alcanzar su soda.

 

**-¿Lo es?**

**-¿Qué? ¿No lo has notado?** – preguntó Ryan – **El chico coquetea con cualquiera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Incluso con los feos.**

 **-¡Ryan!** – sus amigos gritaron de nuevo.

 

Louis se forzó a respirar. _Por supuesto que coquetea con todos_ , pensó. _¿Pensaste que eras algo especial?_ Pero a medida que pensaba esto, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. Había pensado que sus comentarios y sonrisas significaban algo. Tenían que significar algo.

 

 **-¿Qué? ¡Es algo bueno!** – contraatacó Ryan con los ojos muy abiertos **– ¿Tener un Adonis así coqueteando con los ogros? Tiene que ser bueno para su autoestima.**

_De acuerdo, voy a abofetearme ahora mismo, justo aquí,_ pensó Louis.

 

 **-Lo siento, Ryan no se da cuenta de que no todos necesitamos atención de alguien guapo para tener autoestima** – dijo Jake, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz.

 

Louis recordó lo guapo y confiado que se sentía cada vez que Liam bromeaba con él, o lo llamaba Patadas y una ola de vergüenza lo recorrió. Su madre feminista estaría tan decepcionada. _Pero no necesito su atención_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Sólo… me gusta._

**-Bueno, lo que sea** – dijo Claudia – **Desearía que dejara de hacerlo de una buena vez. Va a darle a Hailey un aneurisma y el resto de mi familia sufrirá las consecuencias.**

 **-A ella no le gusta, ¿no? –** preguntó Louis, tragando con dificultad.

 **-Lo odio** – replicó Claudia, separando algo de lechuga de su ensalada – **Ella vive por ese chico, lo juro. Para ser honesta, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Puede ser un cretino y ni siquiera es el más atractivo.**

 **-Oh no, ese sería Harry** – dijo Ryan.

 **-¿En serio? –** preguntó Louis, feliz por el cambio de tema.

 **-Oh, por dios, Liam es mucho más sexy que Harry** – dijo Pearl.

 **-En realidad, estaba hablando sobre Niall** – dijo Claudia.

 **-¿Niall?** – repitieron, asombrados.

 

Claudia miró hacia el parque donde Niall estaba reclinado en su asiento, escuchando su radio.

 

 **-No lo sé. Hay algo acerca de él** – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos sabiamente mientras lo miraba.

 **-Sí, algo raro** – dijo Ryan.

 **-¡Ryan! –** gritaron otra vez.

 **-No, lo entiendo** – dijo Louis – **Es como el tipo fuerte y silencioso.**

 **-Sí** – dijo Claudia con una tímida sonrisa, sentándose derecha **– No es como si pudiera conseguir a un chico así. O cualquier chico.**

 **-¿Qué?** – preguntó Louis.

 **-Por favor. Mírame** – dijo Claudia.

 **-¿Qué? Eres hermosa** – dijo Louis.

 **-Ni siquiera te molestes, Louis** – dijo Ryan sacudiendo su tenedor **– Se lo decimos todo el tiempo, que es la más guapa de los Farmer, pero se niega a creernos.**

 **-Mis brazos son más anchos que los de Hailey** – dijo Claudia frunciendo el entrecejo **– Dadme un descanso** – Ryan y Jake giraron sus ojos. Claudia tenía hombros anchos, mucho músculo y quizás un poco más de carne en sus huesos, pero difícilmente era una gigante **– ¡Lo que sea! Ustedes saben que estoy bien con mi talla. Algún día algún chico se enamorará totalmente de mí. Sólo que no en la secundaria** – dijo Claudia – **Los chicos en la secundaria con demasiado superficiales.**

 **-Bueno, quizás no todos los chicos** – dijo Louis, mirando hacia Niall, luego inclinándose sobre la mesa **– ¿Has visto su sonrisa?** – preguntó.

- **En realidad, no lo creo** – replicó Claudia.

 **-Sólo espera** – dijo Louis – **Te dejará sin aliento.**

Claudia se mordió el labio inferior, y miró a Niall de nuevo. De repente, él levantó sus puños en el aire y gritó, asustando a los góticos al otro lado del campo.

Claudia rió y volvió a su ensalada.

 

 **-Bueno, como sea, aún digo que es Harry. Ustedes  simplemente no tienen el mismo gusto refinado que yo. Me gustan del tipo profundo, sensible –** dijo Ryan, mirando más allá del hombro de Louis – **Quiero decir, sólo miren al chico. Esos ojos verdes, ese cabello como de recién levantado. Y miren el modo en que se viste. Cualquier chico que puede ponerse cualquier cosa y aún verse bien tiene mi voto.**

Louis miró sobre su hombro y vio a Harry sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventada usando una camiseta negra gastada, jeans sueltos y sus siempre presentes botas manchadas de pintura. El sol entraba por la ventana a su izquierda, iluminando su cabello castaño y su expresión intensa. Estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicos que bromeaban y reían entre ellos, pero la concentración de Harry estaba en el cuaderno de bocetos frente a él. Sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre la hoja y cuando alguien tiraba una naranja que pasaba justo frente a su nariz apenas levantaba la vista.

 

 **-Bueno, tiene que admirar ese nivel de concentración** – dijo Jake.

 **-Sí, pero no tiene sentido. Ese muñeco sólo tiene ojos para un chico –** dijo Ryan.

 **-¿En serio? ¿Quién? –** preguntó Louis.

 

Ryan señaló con su tenedor de plástico.

 

**-Nick Grimshaw.**

Una belleza alta y sonriente flotó hasta la mesa de Harry vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y botas negras. Se sentó en una silla frente a él y acarició su cabello marrón ondulante con su mano derecha. Harry miró hacia arriba, lo vio e inmediatamente cerró el cuaderno.

 

 **-¿Quién es él?** – preguntó Louis.

 **-Nick Grimshaw, senior. Artístico, hermoso, eternamente bronceado** – dijo Ryan.

 **-El chico usa mallas pequeñísimas en la piscina comunitaria –** agregó Claudia **– Estamos en Massachusetts. Quiero decir, ¿quién puede competir con eso?**

Louis miró fijamente a la espalda de Nick. Había una pequeña marca de nacimiento justo junto a la tira de su remera blanca, y usaba un delicado y antiguo reloj en su muñeca. Todo sobre él estaba lleno de gracia. Incluso cuando levantaba su botella de agua para abrirla, se veía con un ángel.

Louis miró a Harry y él lo estaba mirando directamente. No a Nick, a él. El corazón de Louis se detuvo un segundo al ser encontrado espiando y Harry le disparó una mirada interrogante. Él saludó, y Louis levantó una mano para reconocerlo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la mesa. Se hundió en su asiento, sonrojándose furiosamente. El único chico Styles que no creía que era un fenómeno ahora… ahora sí lo creía.

 

 **-¡Oh! Creo que sabemos qué Styles le gusta a Louis** – provocó Ryan, señalándolo – **Eres un chico Harry. Sabía que nos llevaríamos bien.**

 **-No, no lo soy** – replicó Louis – **No soy para nada un chico Harry.**

 **-Por favor. ¡Mira tu rostro! –** replicó Ryan.

 **-Tiene razón** – dijo Jake afirmándolo – **Te estás ruborizando más que delicadamente.**

 **-Bueno, así soy yo. Me sonrojo demasiado** – dijo Louis, enderezándose y aclarando su garganta – **Créeme. No soy un chico Harry.**

 **-Lo que digas –** replicó Jake, sacudiendo su tenedor de nuevo.

 **-Bueno, al menos no eres un chico Liam, eso podría ser desastroso** – agregó Claudia.

 **-Sí –** respondió Louis, evitando el contacto visual – **Al menos no soy eso.**

Louis se dirigió a los vestidores esa tarde, más que listo para descargar las tensiones del día en un partido. Todos en química se negaban a ser su compañero por el percance del primer día, y la Sra. Krantz efectivamente lo había regañado por trabajar por encima del nivel de la clase de español. Aparentemente estaba confundiendo a todos a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que haría, que olvidara su conocimiento de los tiempos verbales españoles?

Mientras giraba al ala de educación física, Louis oyó un par de voces hablando en voz alta. Alguien estaba discutiendo justo junto al siguiente puesto, frente a la tienda de la escuela. Y las voces sonaban bastante familiares. ¿Era… Liam?

 

**-… sé, no quiero decir nada con eso.**

**-No importa si yo sé eso. Ellos no lo saben –** respondió la voz de Hailey – **La mitad de la escuela me mira como si supieran algo que yo desconozco. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente?**

 **-No entiendo. ¿Qué saben que tú no?** – replicó Liam.

 **-¡Creen que les gustas, Liam! –** respondió Hailey – **Creen que tienen algo sobre mí porque coqueteas con ellas justo enfrente mío.**

Hubo una exhalación de aire. Louis miró detrás de sí para mirar si alguien se acercaba, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. No quería ser atrapada espiando, pero este material era bueno. No podía contenerse.

 

 **-Hailey, esa es sólo mi forma de ser** – dijo Liam – **Vamos, ¿no confías en mí?**

 **-¡Claro que sí! –** dijo Hailey – **Es sólo que… bueno, imagina cómo te sentirías si pareciera que cada chico en la escuela me quisiera.**

Louis pestañeó mientras su corazón se apretaba. Hailey de hecho sonaba algo vulnerable allí. Pero pensó en el comentario de Pearl sobre su fantasía sexual basada en Liam. Quizás no era la cosa más fácil, salir con el chico más atractivo de la escuela.

 

 **-Bueno, lo hacen –** dijo Liam suavemente.

 

Louis giró sus ojos.

 

**-Liam, ¡estoy tratando de ser seria aquí!**

**-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que deje de hablarle a todos por completo?**

**-Suena como un plan para mí –** replicó Hailey.

 

La mandíbula de Louis cayó.

 

 **-No te creo** – dijo Liam.

 **-Yo tampoco –** dijo Louis bajo su aliento. Quizás la relación de Hailey no era fácil, pero no tenía que tratar de controlar a Liam. En ese momento, oyó a un grupo de compañeros viniendo por el pasillo. Se inclinó adelante y abrió la puerta de los vestidores pretendiendo que recién llegaba. Claudia, Ryan y otros chicos y chicas doblaron la esquina, haciendo ruido suficiente para silenciar a Hailey y Liam.

 **-¡Hey! –** dijo Louis – **¿Listos para rocanrolear?**

 **-Apuesta tu trasero en eso –** dijo Ryan – **¿Puedo fingir que la pelota es la cara de la profesora de matemáticas? ¿Eso estaría mal?**

Louis rió. ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría entre Hailey y Liam? A él no le importaba. Finalmente se estaba sintiendo como si encajara. Y si eso podía suceder, cualquier cosa era posible.

Louis se sentó en un banco en la sala de casilleros después de la práctica.

 

 **-¿Irás hoy a la fiesta? –** preguntó Ryan, sentándose a su lado en el banco.

 **-¿Fiesta? –** preguntó, inclinándose para alcanzar su Gatorade de entre sus piernas.

- **Oh, sí. Los chicos del equipo de basketball tendrán una fiesta esta noche** – le dijo Claudia, levantando la tira de su bolsa sobre su cabeza – **Creí habértelo dicho.**

 **-Deberías venir –** agregó Ryan – **Es la primera fiesta grande del año y generalmente arma dramas mayores.**

 **-Sí, la policía llegó la semana pasada** – dijo Pearl mientras ataba sus zapatillas – **Fue genial.**

 **-Pearl, ni siquiera estuviste allí –** dijo Ryan – **Estabas visitando a tu abuela.**

 **-Bueno, oí que fue demasiado genial –** replicó Pearl sin perturbarse.

 

Louis giró para salir por la puerta justo cuando Hailey y sus amigas emergían de la segunda fila de casilleros. Hailey miró a Louis. Louis giró sus ojos y pasó por la puerta. Hailey salió justo al mismo tiempo así que sus bolsas repletas chocaron entre ellas y por un breve segundo se quedaron atorados.

 

 **-¿Suficientemente rudo?** – dijo Hailey.

 

Louis buscó una contestación, pero como siempre, sabía que no podría decir una si incluso la pensaba. En cambio rodó los ojos y empujó a través de la puerta.

 _Sólo una vez,_ pensó _,_ hirviendo. _Sólo por una vez desearía poder realmente defenderme._

**-¡Louis! ¡Espera! –** gritó Claudia.

 

Louis se paró fuera de la puerta. De nuevo, el coche de Liam estaba estacionado más abajo. Liam se paraba en el frente, hablando a Dranell y un par de sus amigos que justo habían salido de la práctica. Cuando Louis vio alrededor, más de la mitad del equipo había vaciado el lugar.

 

 **-Aquí, esta es la dirección de Christian Todd –** dijo Claudia extrayendo una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y entregándomela – **Allí será la fiesta, pero llámame si necesitas transporte.**

 **-Sabes, Claudia, no creo que Louis vaya a poder ir a la fiesta** – dijo Hailey alcanzándola – **¿No deberías trabajar tus penaltis? Tenemos un partido cerca.**

 **-Mis penaltis están bien** – dijo Louis de forma chata.

 **-Por favor, ¿cuántos hiciste, tres de siete?** – preguntó Hailey mirando sobre su hombro a Deena la arquera – **Es difícil creer que realmente ganaste el campeonato estatal el año pasado con una pierna así. ¿O sólo lo inventaste para impresionarnos?**

Louis sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Unos pocos de sus compañeros y compañeras se acercaron y otros miraron de él a Hailey incómodamente.

 

 **-Sabes, si fuera tú, miraría mis propias habilidades y dejaría de agarrármela con otro** – disparó Louis. Al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió un río de adrenalina.

 

_¿Lo había dicho?_

**-Mis habilidades están perfectamente, gracias –** disparó Hailey de nuevo.

**-¿Eso crees? Porque creo que la práctica de hoy mostraría lo contrario.**

**-Oh… -** dijeron sus compañeros bajo aliento.

 

El corazón de Louis martilleaba en su pecho. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Hailey abrió la boca para protestar, pero de repente todas estaban mirando más allá de Louis. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Liam caminando hacia ellas, girando sus llaves en un dedo.

 

 **-Hola, Patadas, nos tenemos que ir –** dijo, mirando a penas a Hailey.

 

Louis se sonrojó un poco ante el triunfo del momento.

 

 **-¿Ir adónde? –** preguntó Hailey.

- **Tenemos que recoger la comida para la familia –** dijo tensamente Liam – **Puedo llevarte, pero tendrás que esperar en la casa del Bamboo.**

Hailey echaba humo, pero se las arregló para mantener su voz bajo control.

 

**-Gracias de todas formas. Claudia, iré contigo.**

**-Oh. De acuerdo –** dijo Claudia. Hailey la pasó y ella empujó su cuaderno a su mochila de nuevo – **Te veré luego, Louis** – miró rápidamente a Liam, confundida, luego corrió tras su hermana.

 

Liam las miró estoicamente. El corazón de Louis corrió hacia él, aunque no tenía idea qué estaba sintiendo. ¿Estaba decepcionado porque Hailey era una maniática de los celos?

¿Estaba triste porque estaban a punto de separarse? ¿Qué?

 

 **-Vámonos –** dijo finalmente, trabajando en una media sonrisa – **No queremos que tengan hambre, confía en mí.**

Louis dobló la dirección para la fiesta y la puso en su bolsillo trasero. Apenas podía esperar llegar a su computadora. Louis Tomlinson finalmente se había impuesto por sí mismo.

Tracy estaría tan orgullosa.

 

 

**_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _callaste a la Barbie???? Vamos Louis!!!!_

**_Kicker5525:_ ** _LO SÉ! SOY INCREÍBLE!_

**_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _Nunca había estado tan orgullosa._

**_Kicker5525:_ ** _En serio? También voy a una fiesta esta noche!_

**_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _!!!!! Lou ha creado a un monstruo!_

**_Kicker5525:_ ** _Bueno, CREO que voy._

**_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _SI VAS. Como tu consejera del programa de inmersión, lo demando._

**_Kicker5525:_ ** _DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO. Iré._

**_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _Y viste rosado!_

**_Kicker5525:_ ** _No presiones._

****


	9. Chapter 8

 

 **-¿Con quién te estas enviando mensajes de texto?** – preguntó Liam.

 **-Una amiga de casa –** dijo Louis, apagando su teléfono. Él lo metió en su bolso – **Así que… ¿Vas a la fiesta esta noche? –** Louis le preguntó a Liam, envalentonado por el encuentro con Hailey, así como la tontería de Tracy.

 

Se detuvo en una para de intersección de cuatro vías y suspiró.

 

**-Sí, supongo. ¿Y tú?**

**-Creo que sí –** dijo Louis – **Podría ser divertido, ya sabes, conocer algunas personas más.**

Liam lo miró y sonrió.

**-Eso es bueno. Deberías ir.**

**-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que debería ir?**

**-Absolutamente –** respondió Liam – **Va a ser genial.**

Él se movió a través de la intersección y se volvió hacia la calle Oak. Louis jugueteó con una cadena gruesa que colgaba del borde de su camiseta blanca. Él iba a la fiesta. Él quería que fuera a la fiesta. Esto era todo bueno.

 

 **-Así que, ¿qué estaba pasando contigo y Hailey allí? –** preguntó Liam.

_Buena pregunta,_ pensó Louis.

 

 **-Nada –** dijo – **Acabábamos de tener una práctica difícil –** Él miró a Liam por el rabillo del ojo **– ¿Está todo bien con ustedes?**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? –** preguntó Liam, sus ojos brillaban.

- **No, sólo… creo que percibí esa vibra –** dijo Louis.

 **-En realidad, no tengo ganas de hablar de Hailey en este momento –** dijo Liam. Se detuvo en la calzada y pisó el freno. El coche se detuvo, pero el corazón de Louis estaba en marcha. Definitivamente _problemas en el paraíso_ – **Tenemos que decirle a alguien para tener a Harry fuera del cobertizo –** dijo Liam alcanzando la comida que estaba en el asiento trasero.

 **-¡Yo iré! –** Louis saltó del coche.

 **-¡Genial! No te preocupes por mí. ¡Puedo llevar todo esto por mí mismo! –** Liam llamó en tono de broma.

 

Louis no le hizo caso y se fue corriendo por la casa. Estaba sintiéndose tan mareado que sentía la cabeza ligera. Estaba empezando a sentir una burbuja de entusiasmo por la fiesta. Tenía amigos para pasar el rato y Liam y Hailey estaban en las rocas. Las posibilidades de la noche delante parecían interminables.

Tocó una vez en la puerta del cobertizo y entró. Harry había comenzado una nueva pintura. Un par de brazos delgados se cruzaron en la parte inferior del lienzo. El contorno de un rostro anguloso y un delicado cuello se cernía por encima. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

 

 **-Oye –** dijo Harry, mirando sobre su hombro – **¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-Nick Grimshaw, ¿eh? –** Louis dijo, deslizándose con cuidado en el taburete. Harry dejo de pintar.

**-¿Cómo conoces a Nick?**

**-No lo hago, pero he oído todo sobre él durante el almuerzo de hoy –** dijo Louis – **Te gusta, ¿verdad?**

Harry le dio la espalda y empujó ambas manos por el pelo. Cuando él lo enfrentó de nuevo, había una raya de color azul que iba desde su frente y poniéndose en uno de sus rizos.

 

 **-No era consciente de que esto era de conocimiento común –** dijo.

 **-Oh, por favor. Es tan obvio –** dijo Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco – **¿Lo has invitado a salir ya?**

 **-No exactamente –** dijo Harry.

 **-¿Qué significa eso? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Significa que no –** dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

 **-Bueno, ésta noche hay una gran fiesta. ¿Irás? –** Louis preguntó, jugueteando con su nuevo brazalete – **Porque creo que deberías pedirle que vaya.**

Harry lo miró por un momento y entornó los ojos – **¿Quién eres tú?**

Louis se echó a reír.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** dijo, de repente consciente de sí mismo. Se frotó el cuello y lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

 **-No, en serio. Estás todo emocionado y esas cosas -**  dijo Harry, dando un paso más cerca de él – **¿Estas teniendo una reacción alérgica a algo?**

 **-¡No! -**  dijo Louis. Pero podía ver de dónde venía la confusión. No estaba actuando como él mismo. Le estaba diciendo a Harry lo que realmente pensaba. Incluso le decía _qué_ hacer. Algo así como Tracy siempre lo hacía con él. Algo así como algo que nunca había hecho a otra persona en su vida. _Extraño._

 **-Mira, sólo estoy de bueno humor** – dijo Louis, deslizándose fuera del taburete – **Y supongo que quiero… extenderlo alrededor o algo así. Voy a la fiesta y un montón de gente del equipo va… creo que deberías venir también.**

 **-Y crees que debería invitar a Nick –** dijo Harry.

 **-¿Por qué no? Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta, ¿verdad? –** Louis dijo, con los ojos brillantes. Alargó la mano y golpeó el lado del brazo de Harry, que fue sorprendentemente tenso. Durante un largo momento él veía el lugar donde había estado su mano.

**-¿Seguro que estás bien?**

Louis se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

 

 **-En realidad, nunca me he sentido mejor –** Se volvió hacia la puerta y se detuvo – **Vamos. Compramos comida china.**

 **-Estaré allí en un segundo –** dijo Harry, tirando se su teléfono celular que estaba en su bolsillo trasero. Se volteó hacia él y sonrió – **Tengo una llamada que hacer.**

Louis sonrió y se marchó. _Ésta noche iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida._

*******

**-Sí, papá, voy a tener cuidado. No te preocupes –** dijo Louis en el teléfono, mirando por encima del hombro a la cocina, donde todo el clan Styles estaba repartiendo la cena.

 

Edward estaba luchando con Niall por el contenedor de camarones picantes e Ian golpeaba el plato como un tambor con sus palillos.

 

 **-Sé que lo harás, Pateador –** dijo su padre – **Y estamos contentos de que te estás divirtiendo y haciendo amigos. Tus amigos suenan como buenas personas.**

 **-Lo son –** dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Alguno de los chicos de Des va contigo? –** su padre preguntó.

 

Louis vio como Liam sirvió un poco de pollo agridulce para Caleb y sintió palpitar su corazón.

 

**-Sí. Liam va a estar allí. Y creo que Harry, también.**

**-Bueno. Ellos van a cuidar de ti, estoy seguro –** dijo.

- **Papá…**

 **-No es que necesites que alguien cuide de ti –** se echó atrás – **Sólo estoy siendo tu padre.**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé –** dijo él, mirando el suelo – **Oye, estamos a punto de comer, así que mejor voy.**

 **-Está bien. Diviértete** – dijo.

 **-Lo haré. Te quiero –** le dijo Louis.

 **-Yo también –** respondió.

 

Louis colgó el teléfono y lo puso en su contenedor antes de caer en su silla en la mesa. Harry le pasó el arroz frito y Louis tomó una cucharada colmada. Al final de la mesa, Claeb se tragó una bola de divertidos fideos mai e Ian se dejó de tamborilear con los palillos el tiempo suficiente para tratar de comer con ellos. Edward estaba tomando comida con la cabeza mirando hacia el plato, como si estuviera en un concurso de comer ravioles. Zayn se recostó en su silla, a ciegas levantando bocados de arroz a su boca mientras leía un libro de bolsillo.

 

 **-Soda, ¿Louis? –** Des le preguntó, tendiéndole la botella hacia el vaso.

 **-Claro –** dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba cerca de seis vasos al día. Este lugar era _genial._

 **-Entonces, ¿qué hace todo el mundo esta noche? –** preguntó Anne, metiendo su falda debajo de ella mientras se sentaba junto a su marido.

 **-Fiesta –** dijo Ed, un grano de arroz cayó de sus labios mientras levantaba la cabeza.

 **-Bien. Servilleta, por favor –** dijo Anne. Edward rodó los ojos mientras Zayn le entregó una servilleta de encima de la mesa, nunca levantando la vista de su libro.

 **-¿Fiesta de quién? –** preguntó Des.

 **-Es de Christian –** dijo Liam – **Tú sabes, la que él tiene cada año.**

 **-Ah, la fiesta de Christian Todd –** dijo Anne, pinchando un pedazo de brócoli – **¿No fue disuelta por la policía el año pasado?**

 **-Sí, pero esta va a ser mucho más pequeña –** dijo Liam – **Él sólo está invitando a los de último y penúltimo año.**

 **-¿Entonces por qué va Edward? –** preguntó Anne.

 

Todos miraron a Edward, quien hizo una pausa en su comida.

 

**-Tengo conexiones.**

Anne negó con la cabeza y miró a Louis.

 

 **-Por lo tanto, ¿vas también Louis? –** preguntó ella.

 **-Sí. Algunos chicos del equipo me invitaron –** respondió Louis – **En realidad, te iba a preguntar si podrías darme un aventón. No tengo idea de dónde es ese lugar.**

 **-Por supuesto. Te llevaré –** dijo Anne.

 **-Un momento. ¿Es eso realmente necesario? –** Des le preguntó, dejando su tenedor – **Si Edward y Liam van, estoy seguro de que alguien puede llevar a Louis.**

Edward dejó escapar una sarcástica y aguda risa. Liam se movió en su asiento.

 

 **-¿Es eso gracioso por alguna razón? –** preguntó Des.

 

Edward miró a Louis, y luego a su padre.

 

 **-No. Es sólo que G-Mart conduce y su coche ya está lleno –** dijo él – **Así que latah, hatah –** dijo, riendo de nuevo.

 **-Como sea –** dijo su padre – **Harry, ¿tú vas?**

 **-Oh, sí. Pero como que tengo una cita –** dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a Louis con una sonrisa.

 

Louis sintió una oleada de calor. Había puesto una sonrisa en su rostro. Bueno, él y Nick Grimshaw.

 

 **-¿En serio? ¿Con quién? –** Anne preguntó.

 **-Amigo, ¿finalmente enganchaste a Nick Grimshaw? –** preguntó Liam.

 **-Sí. Al parecer –** dijo Harry, ruborizándose.

 **-Ya era tiempo. ¡Hombre! –** dijo Liam alegremente - **¿Qué hizo que finalmente te crecieran las bolas?**

 **-Liam –** dijo su padre con tono de reproche.

 **-Lo siento –** dijo Liam – **Sólo estoy orgulloso de mi hermanito –** Levantó la mano para chocar los cinco, y Harry le dio una sonrisa tonta.

 **-Bien, entonces, Liam, parece que llevarás y traerás a Louis –** dijo Des, tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

 

Liam dejó de mastica y miró a Louis. El estómago se le cayó.

 

**-En realidad, papá…**

**-Tienes un auto, lo llevarás –** dijo su padre - **¿Es eso un problema?**

La ruidosa mesa se hizo mucho más tranquila mientras todo el mundo miraba y esperaba la respuesta de Liam. Incluso Zayn dejó de leer, aunque se quedó con el libro delante de su cara. Liam se limpió las manos en sus pantalones y tragó.

 

 **-No. Creo que no –** dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada de los demás.

 

La comida de Louis se convirtió en una masa poco apetecible en su boca. ¿Por qué de repente Liam estaba actuando tan raro? ¿No le había dicho en el coche que él quería que fuera a la fiesta?

 

 **-Bueno. Ahora, ¿todos recuerdan el nuevo toque de queda? –** Des preguntó, mirando alrededor de la mesa a todos ellos.

 **-Sí –** Edward, Harry, Liam y Louis dijeron de forma monótona.

 **-Me alegra oír eso –** dijo Des, tomando un bocado de su comida – **Y Liam, tú eres responsable de Louis. Cualquier cosa que suceda, lo sacas de ahí.**

_Interesante_ , pensó Louis, escondiendo una sonrisa. Ahora, por decreto de sus padres, Liam tendría que pasar el rato con él toda la noche. Por desgracia, cuando registró su reacción a esta noticia, Liam parecía que acababa de comer un trozo de pescado en mal estado. Louis se obligó a respirar en contra del nudo en la garganta por la decepción.

 

 **-Eso está bien, Des –** se oyó decir – **No necesito que nadie…**

 **-Louis, por favor. Eso es para lo que son los hermanos, ¿verdad? –** dijo Des.

 

Louis deslizó una mirada más allá de Harry a Liam. Se había presionado en su silla y miraba su plato medio lleno.

 

 **-Sí –** dijo – **Supongo.**

Pero si ésta era la manera en la que Liamiba a actuar toda la noche, no estaba seguro de querer estar cerca de él en absoluto.

 

 

 

*******

 

Tracy siempre decía que el azul era el mejor color de Louis, pero Louis no era nada si no un chico “anti-azul”. Sin embargo, el año pasado para su cumpleaños, Tracy había comprado a Louis una camisa azul que ella juraba funcionaba a la perfección con sus skinny jeans negros. _“En caso de que quieras sentirte hermoso por completo”_ Tracy había dicho.

Así que cuando Louis terminó de poner su cabello en un jopo, decidió que ya estaba a mitad de camino, así que _¿por qué no?_ Era una casa nueva, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo grupo de amigos.

Quizás era el momento para un nuevo aspecto. _O tal vez debería haber venido vestido igual que siempre_ , Louis pensó, mirando a Liam mientras aparcaba su coche detrás de otra docena en frente de la enorme casa de piedra de Christian Todd. No se sentía como él mismo, lo que hizo aún más difícil hacer frente a la frialdad de Liam. Cuando había bajado a reunirse con él, no había dicho nada. Apenas le había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron de la casa, había echado una rápida mirada en su dirección.

Si él pudiera frotar la guantera y tener un genio que saliera en ese mismo momento, su único deseo sería saber lo que Liam estaba pensando.

Apagó las luces y por un momento hubo silencio. A continuación, unas cuantas personas pasaron por el auto, hablando y riendo. Liam desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió hacia él.

 

 **-Sé que esto va a sonar tonto, pero no creo que debamos caminar allí juntos –** dijo.

**-¿Huh?**

**-Está bien, mira –** Liam se aclaró la garganta – **Um, Hailey ha estado enloqueciendo los últimos días y es, algo así como… _por ti._**

 **-¿Qué? –** Louis parpadeó en la oscuridad - **¿Qué significa eso?**

Liam miró al techo y respiró hondo.

 

**-Aquí está la cosa. Hailey y yo hemos estado juntos durante más de un año y se podría pensar que sería el tiempo suficiente para que ella, ya sabes, confiara en mí. Pero desde que llegaste aquí, ha estado actuando como si fuera yo el enemigo público número uno.**

**-Creo que ese es mi papel, en realidad –** dijo Louis, mirando a otro lado.

 **-De todos modos, siempre ha sido un poco celosa, ¿pero contigo en realidad viviendo en mi casa? Eso casi la empujó sobre el borde –** dijo Liam.

 **-¿Así que…? –** Louis quería decir; _Bueno, ¿cómo es mi problema y qué demonios se supone que debo hacer al respecto?_ Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo.

 **-Así que creo que sería mejor para todos, si no… si no hubiera una escena esta noche –** dijo Liam esperanzado – **¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo?**

 **-Sí, lo entiendo –** dijo Louis, tratando de parecer simpático.

 

Apretó los dientes y los puños. _¿No veía lo loca que era Hailey? ¿Cómo podía él solo ceder?_

Demasiado para una noche de un sinfín de posibilidades. La única posibilidad que enfrentaba ahora era una noche incómoda de volar en solitario.

 

 **-Estás pensando en lo perdedor que soy, ¿eh?** – dijo Liam, mirando a otro lado, con voz triste.

 

Louis tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar: _“¡SÍ!”_ pero aun así, _le había tocado que le importara lo que él pensara._

Louis empujó la puerta del coche.

 

 **-¿Sabes qué? No importa –** dijo – **Diviértete esta noche.**

Él cerró la puerta y se apresuró a subir la colina a la puerta principal de Christian tan rápido como la poca circulación de sus piernas le permitía. Más adelante, unas cuantas personas iban caminando a la casa, y cuando se abrió la puerta, los sonidos de risas y voces gritando y música en serio en volumen alto fluyó hacia fuera sobre el césped.

El corazón de Louis latía con fuerza. Se llenó de repente con una ola de ansiedad tan fuerte que en realidad lo hizo sentir nauseas. Pero, _no iba a dejar a Liam ver eso._ Tragó saliva, enderezó los hombros, sacudió su nuevo cabello hacia arriba con sus manos, y fue directo al interior.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 **De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

**_Guía de Louis Tomlinson para los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada seis._ **

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos tienen mal humor. Como humor de síndrome premenstrual._

**_Observación #2:_ ** _Los chicos son volubles._

_Al igual que Tracy Dale Franklin en el mostrador de MAC._


	10. Chapter 9

 

 

**-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Teddy! ¡Viniste!**

Louis caminó dentro del vestíbulo e inmediatamente una chica le echó los brazos alrededor, envolviéndolo en un abrazo demasiado apretado. Ella olía a perfume de almizcle y uno de sus crujientes rizos rubios voló directamente a la boca de Louis. Sabía amargo.

 

 **-¡Sabía que vendrías!** – gritó la chica en el oído de Louis. La mitad de la cerveza en su copa se derramó sobre el borde y cayó al piso detrás de Louis – **Entonces me perdonaste, ¿verdad? Porque juro que no tenía intención de besarlo. Yo sólo, ya sabes… ¡Resbalé!**

Louis empujó su lengua fuera, liberándose de los cabellos. Un par de chicos en su camino bajando desde el segundo piso, lo notaron y se echaron a reír.

 

 **-Um… no soy Teddy –** dijo Louis, torpemente palmeando la espalda de la chica.

 

La joven se alejó, estudió la cara de Louis, e hizo una mueca.

 

**-¿Quién diablos eres tú?**

**-Uh… lo siento –** replicó Louis.

 

Él corrió fuera del vestíbulo y se dirigió a la habitación de su izquierda, donde la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Caras desconocidas lo rodeaban, riendo, cantando con la música, gritándose unos a otros a través del espacio. Un grupo de chicas lo examinó de arriba abajo y consultó. Aparentemente anotó un alto puntaje en su escala de calificaciones, porque una de ellas levantó la barbilla e hizo un movimiento para que vayan y hablen con él.

Louis entró en pánico y se metió en la puerta más cercana.

En la siguiente habitación, cuatro juegos de Jenga se estaban reproduciendo de manera simultánea en una, púrpura, rematada de fieltro, mesa de billar. Al menos veinte personas estaban reunidas alrededor, viendo la acción.

Louis hizo una pausa mientras un hombre escuálido, con la piel húmeda hizo su movida. La torre se tambaleó por un largo rato, luego se vino abajo, rociando bloques por todas partes. La multitud gritó, gimió y señaló. El chico asintió y levantó una mano, luego tomó la cerveza de su amigo y la tiró en tres tragos.

 

**-¡Louis! ¡Hey!**

Harry surgió de la multitud. Su cabello enrulado estaba despeinado y vestía una remera blanca con cuello en v y skinny jeans.

 

 **-Hey. Wow. –** se detuvo y lo miró como nunca lo había visto antes – **Tu cabello se ve… Wow. Genial.**

Louis rió y sintió el calor aumentando en sus mejillas – **Sí, es genial** – dijo.

 **-Bonito –** dijo, con un guiño de admiración.

**-Gracias.**

Harry tomó un sorbo de su copa.

 

 **-Así que… ¿Dónde está Liam? –** preguntó, mirando alrededor.

 **-Ni pista de él –** dijo Louis - **¿Dónde está Nick?**

 **-Oh, él fue al baño –** dijo Harry, gritando la última palabra para hacerse oír por encima de los vítores de la multitud Jenga – **Para ser honesto, no creo que esté teniendo el mejor momento.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** Louis preguntó.

 **-Tengo la sensación de que fiestas como estas realmente no son lo suyo –** contestó Harry.

**-Lo siento. No lo sabía. Quiero decir, básicamente torcí tu brazo para que lo invitaras.**

Harry se echó a reír.

 

**-No, está bien. Por lo menos finalmente lo hice. No sé si te diste cuenta de esto pero, no soy el mejor con los chicos.**

Louis sonrió con satisfacción.

 

 **-Pero de todos modos, creo que vamos a escapar temprano e ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar –** dijo Harry, mirando alrededor mientras otra exclamación explotaba en la mesa de billar.

 

De repente, en la mente de Louis brilló una imagen de Harry llevando a Nick de nuevo al cobertizo de su casa y mostrándole todos sus cuadros inacabados. Los dos, solos en la noche oscura. Mientras miraba de perfil a Harry, Louis sintió un pedazo de algo en su pecho. Fuera lo que fuese, él decidió ignorarlo.

 

 **-¡Louis! ¡Ahí estás! –** Ryan y Claudia emergieron de la multitud.

 **-¡Vamos! ¡Todos estamos bailando en la parte de atrás! –** Claudia dijo, agarrando su brazo – **¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sabía que tu pelo iba a lucir asombroso!**

Louis rió – **Bueno, supongo que voy a ir a bailar –** le dijo a Harry - **¡Buena suerte con Nick!**

Megan siguió a Ryan y Claudia al _protegido_ patio trasero. Los muebles de mimbre habían sido empujados contra las paredes. El hip-hop ruidoso golpeaba por los altavoces de sonido envolvente y en el centro del piso, decenas de chicos sudorosos estaban reventando sus mejores y no muy impresionantes “movimientos”. Claudia y Ryan saltaron en medio de la refriega, donde Jake y Pearl ya estaban bailando. Jake estaba sin gafas por primera vez desde que Louis lo había conocido. Sus brazos estaban unidos alrededor del cuello de un tipo alto, delgado, con patillas de pelusa. Las manos de él en su trasero.

 

 **-¿Quién es? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Ese es el novio de Jake, Bobby –** respondió Ryan – **Van a estar haciéndolo en el bosque en la próxima hora.**

 **-¿Perdón? –** Louis exclamó.

 **-Sucede todos los años –** dijo Claudia – **Al final de la noche será como una orgía allí atrás.**

 **-Wow. Eso es… especial –** dijo Louis, mirando por la cortina hacia el patio trasero. Estaba disgustado, pero intrigado de alguna manera. Intentó imaginar cuantas personas se encontraban allí. Preguntándose con una punzada si Liam y Hailey ya estaban entre ellos.

 

 _Ni siquiera importa ya,_ pensó Louis. Él es un total cobarde. Lo echó fuera de su coche. Pero incluso mientras pensaba esto, sabía que si él deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de él en ese mismo momento, bailaría con él por el resto de la noche.

La última canción de Usher empezó y Claudia dejó escapar un gran y emocionado “¡Wooo!” a lo que Louis no pudo menos que sonreír abiertamente. _Ya era suficiente._ Esta era la primera fiesta de Louis en su nueva ciudad con sus nuevos amigos.

En realidad era su primera fiesta _real_. Y por una vez en su vida, quiso dejarse ir. Y obsesionándose con Liam sólo lo contenía. Él no iba a perder un segundo más de pensamiento en él.

Ryan, Claudia y Pearl aplaudieron cuando Louis alzó los brazos y comenzó a bailar. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba de vuelta en su habitación en Texas, bailando con Tracy a lo que sea que estaba en la radio. Movió sus caderas, balanceó su cabeza y dejó que su cuerpo haga lo suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos, llamó la atención de Pearl y ambos rieron. Esto estaba bien. Esto se sentía realmente bien.

 _No necesitaba a Liam_. Él no necesitaba a un hombre en absoluto. Había llegado tan lejos sin uno, _¿no?_ Además, todo lo que hicieron fue meterse en su cerebro. ¿Quién querría eso?

Bobby susurró algo al oído de Jake y él le dio una sonrisa privada. Él tomó su mano ligeramente y lo llevó fuera de la pista de baile. Jake tropezó, pero encontró su equilibro, riendo fuertemente. Louis vio cuando atravesaban la puerta mosquitera y se dirigían por el césped hacia afuera.

 

 **-Allí van –** dijo Ryan, levantando la mano.

 

Louis sintió una punzada de anhelo y la empujó a un lado.

 

**-No lo entiendo. Pensé que él era una especie de… No sé…**

**-¿Ratón de biblioteca y fuertemente herido? –** Claudia preguntó – **Sí, es así como él, ya sabes, se relaja.**

Louis estaba a punto de devolver su atención a la pista de baile cuando vio a Hailey de pie junto a la puerta. Llevaba un top negro y una falda vaquera tan corta que podría haber pasado por un cinturón. Estaba rodeada por cuatro chicos, los cuales prácticamente babeaban en sus cervezas. Después de un largo trago a su copa, la colocó en el borde de su ventana y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un chico. La bebida se volcó y cayó al suelo, salpicando sus zapatos con cerveza. Hailey escupió una carcajada y se dobló, aferrándose de su hombre. Ella estaba más que borracha.

Justo en ese momento Liam caminaba hacia allí. El corazón de Louis fue en picada cuando vio su cara. Él fue directo hacia Hailey, la tomó del brazo y la apartó lejos de su círculo de admiradores.

Louis dejó de bailar, justo en el centro de todo el caos. Liam inclinó su cabeza hacia Hailey y estaba diciendo algo a su oído, pero Hailey se mantuvo mirando a otro lado. Finalmente, una chispa iluminó sus ojos. Volvió su cabeza hacia él y gritó algo directamente en su cara. Luego se fue como un tornado por la puerta trasera. Liam puso sus manos en sus caderas y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y volvió a la sala de billar.

Louis apenas podía respirar.

 

 **-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? –** Claudia le preguntó.

 **-Nada –** Louis gritó.

 

Él sintió un tirón en su pecho. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Liam estaba bien? ¿Quería marcharse ahora? Louis sentía una necesidad casi física de seguir a Liam. Pero no, ya le había dejado en claro que no quería estar cerca de él esta noche. Esto no era ninguno de sus asuntos. Volvió la atención a sus amigos y bailó.

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

Louis llegó a la cima de las escaleras y miró el pasillo largo de puertas cerradas. Unas pocas personas arremolinándose alrededor, algunos hablando, otros coqueteando. Un chico con gorra de beisbol se colocó detrás de él y presionó su pecho contra su espalda, apretando su hombro con una mano.

 

**-¡Hey, hey, hey, precioso! ¿Te has perdido?**

Louis se movió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 

**-Sólo busco el baño.**

**-Bueno, entonces viniste con el chico correcto –** dijo – **Soy Christian Todd. Estás en mi fiesta.**

 **-Oh, hola –** dijo Louis – **Así que… ¿El baño?**

**-¿Y tú eres…?**

**-Louis Tomlinson –** respondió, dando otro paso atrás mientras él se balanceaba ligeramente.

 **-¡Oh, de ninguna manera! ¡Tú eres el chico que se mudó con los Styles! ¡Dulce! –** dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo - **¡Estás caliente!**

Louis se ruborizó – **Uh… Gracias. ¿Baño?**

 **-Wow. De verdad tienes que ir –** dijo Christian – **Está justo allí.**

Señaló vacilante la primera puerta a la izquierda y Louis se escapó de él tan pronto como fue posible. Abrió la puerta del baño y se congeló. Puerta equivocada, interesante coincidencia.

En el centro de la habitación había una cama matrimonial y en la cama estaba Liam Styles. Tenía los pies en el suelo y sus manos enroscadas en puños junto a sus sienes. Miraba fijamente al techo, pero se sentó con la espalda recta al segundo en que abrió la puerta.

 

 **-Hey –** dijo.

 **-Hey –** respondió él – **Lo siento, me voy.**

 **-Espera –** dijo Liam, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta **– Adelante.**

El corazón de Louis intentó martillar una salida de su pecho. De algún modo se las arregló para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dejándose caer a una relativa oscuridad. La única luz en la habitación provenía de un reflector de alta intensidad que brillaba en el patio trasero.

 

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?** – Louis preguntó, cerniéndose en la puerta.

 **-Aproximadamente media hora, supongo –** dijo Liam.

 **-Yo… uh… los vi, a ti y a Hailey –** dijo Louis - **¿Estás bien?**

Liam exhaló con fuerza.

 

**-No, no realmente. Estaba tratando de vengarse de mí, ¿puedes creerlo? Estaba allí para coquetear con el raro de Mike Clifford y sus perdedores amigos. Cuando todavía no hice nada.**

**-Bueno, estaba un poco borracha –** dijo Louis.

 

Liam rió sarcásticamente.

 

**-Por favor. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando entró aquí esta noche. Lo que realmente me saca es que lo está haciendo a propósito. Cuando coqueteo… si coqueteo… no es como si fuera premeditado. Es sólo mi personalidad. Quiero decir, soy un buen tipo. Soy amable con las chicas. No es mi culpa si les gusto. Pero nunca la he engañado. Ni una sola vez. Pensarías que eso cuenta para algo.**

Se dejó caer otra vez, doblando sus brazos sobre su frente. Se veía tan indefenso. _Tan… ¡Maldita sea! Sexy._

Louis dio unos tentativos pasos hacia él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Lo miró por debajo de sus brazos y volvió a suspirar.

 

 **-No debería estar aquí contigo por un montón de diferentes razones –** dijo.

 

Louis se mordió el labio. Era extraño dirigirse a él sobre su hombro. Apretó las manos sobre el colchón y giró la cara hacia él, atrayendo sus piernas debajo de él. Sus skinny jeans lo hicieron difícil, por lo que terminó sobre sus pantorrillas. Liam alejó los brazos de su cara y lo miró con curiosidad, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

 

 **-Aquí está lo que pienso –** dijo Louis mirándolo - **¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?**

_Por favor, di que quieres saber lo que pienso, porque no sé si voy a verbalizar esto de vuelta,_ Louis pensó.

Liam se levantó y se volvió hacia él, sentado en estilo indio. Una de sus rodillas tocó la suya.

 

 **-Suéltalo –** dijo Liam.

 **-Creo que eres, realmente, un chico muy bueno y un novio genial –** Louis le dijo – **Quiero decir, Hailey puede ser un poco insegura, pero siempre estás ahí pensando en sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera querías ser visto conmigo esta noche, porque pensabas que esto la molestaría. Realmente te preocupas por ella. Ella realmente se preocupa por ti. Las cosas tienen un modo de resolverse a sí mismas.**

Liam lo miró a los ojos. Y el corazón de Louis resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y la parte posterior de su cuello se sentía caliente. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la cara de Liam Styles. No podía respirar. _¿Se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Estaba comenzando a inclinarse hacia él? ¿Podría ser éste el momento de su primer…?_

**-¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!**

La puerta golpeó la pared y Louis saltó. Hailey estaba apoyada en la puerta, con las piernas abiertas. Liam miró de Louis a Hailey, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

**-Hailey, sé lo que estás pensando…**

**-¿Vengo aquí a hablar las cosas contigo y te encuentro en un rincón oscuro con él? –** gritó Hailey - **¿Con él?**

**-Estábamos…**

**-No, Louis –** dijo Liam, haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiese en humillación.

 **-Wow. Quiero decir, realmente, wow. Ustedes dos son increíbles** – dijo Hailey, tirando de la parte superior del tubo con tanta fuerza que casi se volcó – **Diviértete con tu pequeño pateador, o como sea que lo llames.**

**-Hailey ¡Espera!**

Liam se levantó y la siguió por el pasillo. Louis corrió tras ellos y más allá de una línea de espectadores completamente abiertas. Hailey bajó por las escaleras y desapareció en la sala de estar entre la masa de gente que comenzó a subir la escalera, bloqueando a Liam y Louis. Liam empujó a través de la multitud, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hailey se había ido. Cuando Louis llegó a su lado, él estaba de pie en el recibidor de la entrada, luchando por respirar.

 

**-Liam…**

**-Eso es todo. No puedo soportar más esto –** dijo Liam, los ojos desorbitados – **Me voy de aquí.**

 **-¡Liam! ¡Espera! –** gritó Louis.

 

Pero salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 

 **-¿No ha habido suerte? –** le preguntó Claudia, sacando una almohada de encaje con flecos sobre su regazo para que Louis pudiese sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.

 **-No –** dijo Louis, soltando un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre los cojines de terciopelo. Él levantó la vista hacia el pez grande, de color azul brillante en el acuario junto a ella. Estaba flotando justo al lado de su cara, haciendo burbujas al abrir y cerrar la boca.

 **-No encontramos a Harry –** Louis frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga – **No estás loca, ¿no?**

 **-¿Por qué? –** le preguntó Claudia, apoyando la mejilla en la parte de atrás del sofá – **No hice nada, ¿no? No es mi culpa lo de Hailey. Y, además, esa chica ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida torturándome. Ser un poco infeliz una noche no la va a matar.**

 **-Gracias –** dijo Louis. Podía pelearse con el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, pero él realmente no quería perder a sus nuevos amigos.

 

La noticia de lo que había ocurrido arriba se había extendido como una mancha de aceite y al igual que eso, Louis había pasado de ser el chico invisible al chico del que todos rumorean. Había buscado por todas partes a Harry para ver si podía conseguir un taxi, pero al parecer él y Nick se habían ido para tener un poco de privacidad. Todo lo que Louis quería hacer era ir a casa, pero no podía llamar a los Styles y preguntar por una camioneta, ya que Liam se metería en serios problemas si lo abandonaba ahí.

Claudia había estado bebiendo, Pearl y Ryan habían salido con un grupo de personas para ir a buscar comida. Louis se quedó quieto.

 

**-Oh. Dios. Mío ¡Ustedes!**

Jake zigzagueaba a la habitación desde el porche y se postró de rodillas delante del sofá. Su cabello era un desastre natural y su chaqueta de cuero estaba desabrochada. Bobby entró detrás de él y se recostó contra la pared, los ojos medio cerrados, con un aspecto muy tranquilo.

 

 **-¿Jake? ¿Qué pasó? –** le preguntó Claudia.

 **-Bueno. ¡Nunca van a creer a quienes acabo de ver llegar desnudos del bosque! –** dijo Jake **\- Espera. Espera. Tengo que estar de pie para esto.**

Se levantó y chocó contra unos tipos que caminaban detrás de él. Louis se lanzó a agarrarlo, pero uno de los chicos lo sujetó antes que cayese.

 

 **-¿Quién? –** le preguntó Claudia.

 **-Tu hermana –** dijo Jake, señalando a Claudia – **Y el hermano de su novio** – Louis sintió una repentina punzada de pánico y se inclinó hacia delante.

 **-¿Qué?** – Claudia exigió, viéndose más sobria que en toda la noche.

 **-¿Cuál de ellos? –** exigió Louis.

 **-El gánster –** dijo Jake, riéndose incontrolablemente mientras ejecutaba algunas citas de aire grandes - **¿Puedes creerlo?**

 **-¿Edward? –** dijo Louis, con la garganta seca - **¿Hailey va a tener relaciones sexuales con Edward?**

 **-¡Escandalosas! –** Jake anunció, agitando las manos.

 

Louis miró a Claudia, sorprendido. _¿Cómo le pudo hacer esto Edward a Liam? ¿Cómo podría hacerle esto Hailey a Liam?_

**-Esta noche no podría conseguir nada más en ese estado –** dijo Claudia.

 **-Oh –** dijo Jake, agarrándose el estómago – **Uh-oh.**

 

Luego se dio la vuelta y rápidamente vomitó en el acuario de diseño de Christian Todd.

 

**-¡Ag, repugnante!**

**-¡Jake! ¿Estás bien?** – preguntó Claudia, poniéndose de pie.

 **-Dios mío –** dijo Jake, sosteniendo su mano sobre su boca – **Dios mío, estoy tan avergonzado.**

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y, empujando a la derecha a su novio, tropezó para el baño.

 

 **-Esto no es bueno –** dijo Louis, apartándose del agua sucia. Entre el anuncio de Jake y su vómito, Louis se sentía un poco enfermo.

 **-Dímelo a mí –** dijo Claudia – **Se supone que es mi conductor.**

 **-Estoy hablando de Edward y Hailey –** dijo Louis.

 

Él puso su mano sobre su estómago.

 

**-¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?**

**-Oh, Dios mío. No me digas que te vas a enfermar también –** dijo Claudia, sentada de nuevo.

 

Louis dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente.

 

 **-No, creo que estoy bien –** dijo – **Aparte de la imagen mental de Edward desvistiendo a Hailey.**

Claudia palideció – **Muy bien. Ahora voy a vomitar.**

 **-¿Te lo esperabas? –** le preguntó Louis.

 **-Créeme, vivo con mi hermana desde hace dieciséis años y casi nada me sorprende ya –** dijo Claudia.

 

Bobby atravesó la habitación y se detuvo frente a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros.

 

 **-Uh, ¿alguno de ustedes está lo suficientemente sobrio para conducir? –** preguntó – **Jake no está muy bien.**

Louis suspiró, miró su reloj, y luego bajó la cabeza derrotado. Ya eran las doce menos cuarto. La primera prueba de su toque de queda e iba a fracasar miserablemente. La noche había acabado, y Louis estaba perfectamente dispuesto a intentar olvidarla.

 

 **-Estoy bien –** dijo, empujándose a sí mismo, entonces extendió una mano para ayudar a Claudia **– Larguémonos de aquí.**

********

 

 

 

 

 **-Es éste, aquí mismo –** Dirigía Jake, señalando a una pequeña casa que era igual que todas las demás. Louis estacionó el Focus al lado de un parque, dejando escapar un suspiro. _Eran las doce en punto._

 **-¿Estás seguro?** – le preguntó Louis.

 **-Claro, estoy seguro. Es mi casa ¿verdad?** – respondió Jake. A continuación, entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante – **Todas ellas son exactamente iguales, ¿no?**

 **-Es la número veintidós** – dijo Louis, señalando el buzón de correo.

 **-¡Si! –** Jake levantó los brazos - **¡Eso es!**

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y salió del coche. Jake caminaba por el lado del conductor.

 

 **-Muchas gracias, Louis** – dijo Jake, dándole un abrazo. Todavía olía vagamente a vómito – **Juro que no voy a beber de nuevo.**

 **-No es ningún problema –** dijo Louis. Contuvo el aliento y empujó a Jake ligeramente.

 **-¿Te llevo a casa? –** Jake se bamboleaba un poco como si estuviera tratando de no caer.

 **-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –** dijo Louis, mirando a la calle a oscuras – **Sólo entra. Estaré bien.**

 **-Está bien. Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Hablamos mañana** – dijo Jake.

 

Louis lo vio caminar vacilante a la puerta y esperó para entrar. Louis respiró hondo y se sentó en el parachoques trasero del coche, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. Harry había agendado todos los números de los Styles el Jueves, en caso de emergencia. _¿Quién diría cómo de útil le iba a ser?_

Se desplazó a través de su libreta de direcciones hasta dar con Liam y lo llamó. Al llevar a Claudia, Bobby, Jake, ya lo había intentado tres veces y sólo le había salido el contestador. _“Hey, llamas a Liam. Deja un mensaje y puede que te llame”._ Risita. Beep.

Louis se quejó, y colgó. Si él no se sintiese tan mal por Liam y si no quisiese, tanto, darle un beso; sabía que estaría dispuesto a matarlo ahora. Suspiró y fue hasta el nombre de Harry. Era probable que ya estuviese en casa, cumpliendo el toque de queda como un buen chico, repasando mentalmente su cita con Nick. Él sólo esperaba que sus padres no se abalanzaran sobre él, haciéndole preguntas.

Harry lo cogió al primer pitido.

 

**-¿Louis?**

**-Hey, Harry, tengo un problema** – dijo Louis, entornando los ojos al letrero de la calle – **Estoy tirado en Stony Brook Road. Llevé a un montón de gente a casa y ahora no tengo coche.**

 **-¿Y Liam?** – le preguntó Harry.

 **-No quiero ni saberlo** – Louis oyó la voz de un chico en el fondo - **¿Es Nick? ¿Sigues en tu cita?**

 **-Sí, algo así –** dijo Harry.

**-Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho.**

**-Por favor. No te preocupes por eso. Voy para allá.**

**-No quiero echarte a perder la noche.**

**-Diez minutos** – dijo Harry – **No te muevas.**

********

 

 

 

 

Estuvo allí ocho minutos más tarde.

Louis cayó en el asiento del acompañante del volvo de la señora Styles y puso sus rodillas en el salpicadero.

 

**-¿Mala noche?**

**-Ni te lo imaginas.**

**-Bueno, esto no ha terminado todavía –** dijo Harry, mirando el reloj.

 **-¿Crees que estarán esperando por nosotros?** – preguntó Louis.

 **-Es nuestra primera noche con un toque de queda –** dijo Harry, poniendo el coche en marcha **– Probablemente está registrando los tiempos de llegada con el PalmPilot de mi papá.**

Louis suspiró y miró por la ventana. Se preguntó si Edward había llegado a casa. Incluso la idea de verlo lo afectó.

 

 **-Entonces… ¿Disfrutaste tu primera fiesta Baker?** – Harry le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la casa de los Styles. El coche de Liam ya estaba en el camino de entrada.

 **-Definitivamente fue interesante** – dijo Louis - **¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?**

 

La luz del porche se encendió cuando Harry sacó la hebilla de su cinturón de seguridad. El estómago de Louis cayó.

 

 **-Tal vez deberíamos guardar esa historia para otro momento –** dijo Harry, cuando el rostro de su padre apareció en la ventana.

 **-Sip –** dijo Louis, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir – **Creo que sería lo más inteligente.**

********

 

 **De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

****

****

**_Guía de Louis Tomlinson para los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada siete._ **

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Todos los chicos pueden ser heridos._

_Incluso los que parecen totalmente felices y confiados y les gusta dominar el planeta._

**_Observación #2:_ ** _Cuando el pene se hace cargo, se hace cargo._

_Edward se acostó con Hailey. Dormía con Hailey. Ni siquiera puedo contar el número de cosas importantes y evidentes que tenían que ser ignoradas para que esto suceda._

**_Observación #3:_ ** _Puedes contar con ellos._

_Harry me rescató cuando me quedé totalmente tirado. Incluso paró su cita con Nick para ayudarme. Por supuesto, cuando nos fijamos en la observación #2, parece que no siempre se puede contar con ellos. Así que tal vez haya una nota al pie de ésta. Puedes contar con los chicos a no ser que se pongan a pensar con sus penes. Por supuesto, Harry estaba en una cita, por lo que probablemente estaba en el modo “pene pensamiento”._

_Ahora estoy confundido._

_Hey, ¿te diste cuenta de lo divertida que es la palabra “pene”? Sobre todo si la repites una y otra vez…_

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

Louis se sentó en el extremo de la desordenada mesa del desayuno el sábado por la mañana, solo y al borde. A su alrededor todo lo que había eran recipientes de cereal y vasos medio vacíos de jugo de naranja. Se acabó su primer tazón de Trix y se sirvió un segundo, luego tomó la taza y se dirigió a su habitación. Hoy parecía un buen día para esconderse.

 

 **-¡Buenos días, Louis!** – dijo Anne alegremente mientras entraba en la habitación – **¿Vas a alguna parte?**

Louis se detuvo, a mitad de su silla.

 

**-En realidad, sólo iba a llevar esto a mi habitación.**

Anne tomó la jarra de café y se detuvo.

 

**-Oh. Espero que no me estés evitando por lo que pasó anoche.**

La cara de Louis ardió al recordar la escena. Él y Harry sentados en esta mesa. Las expresiones de decepción de Des y Anne. Y esas palabras. _Están castigados._

Palabras que nunca habían sido dirigidas antes a Louis. Los Styles habían apreciado el hecho de que Louis llegara tarde porque había actuado como el conductor designado, pero habían dicho que no podían hacer excepciones a la regla. Así que Louis y Harry estaban sin televisión, videojuegos y funciones sociales por una semana. Por suerte, Louis no era de los que estaban pendientes de la televisión o los videojuegos, y había renunciado a las funciones sociales para el futuro inmediato. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera sido castigado lo carcomía.

_Había sido castigado._

Nunca había pensado que fuera posible.

 

 **-No te estoy evitando –** dijo Louis finalmente. _Estoy evitando a todos los demás_ – **Sólo tengo un poco de tarea que hacer.**

 **-Bien, bueno, antes de que te pongas en eso, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar** – Anne se acercó a la mesa con una taza de café humeante. Louis miró a la puerta, a la libertad.

 

_Había estado tan cerca._

**-¿Sobre qué? –** le preguntó Louis.

 

Anne lo miró con los ojos entornados, pensativa.

 

**-Ya sabes, te veías muy bien anoche. Deberías usar más a menudo el color azul.**

**-Uh… gracias –** dijo Louis.

 **-Bueno, de todos modos, estaba pensando que tú y yo deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos –** dijo Anne con una sonrisa – **Sólo nosotros dos.**

 **-Oh –** dijo Louis – **Está bien. podemos hacer eso en algún momento.**

 **-El próximo sábado –** dijo Anne.

 

Louis pestañeó.

**-He hecho citas para nosotros en este genial pequeño centro de spa diario –** Anne tomó un sorbo de su café – **Vamos a tener los distintos tratamientos. Un facial, un masaje, manicura y pedicura. Sólo he estado ahí una vez, pero fue increíblemente relajante.**

Los músculos de los hombros de Louis se enrollaron en nudos. _¿Faciales, masajes y manicuras?_ Eso sonó como una gran cantidad de mantenerse senado. Sentado quieto mientras lo tocaban extraños al azar. La idea misma hizo que Louis se sintiese estresado.

Además, el próximo sábado el equipo tenía una sesión de práctica durante todo el día, la última antes de su primer partido. Se suponía que iban a elegir a un capitán. Estaba más allá de lo importante.

**-¿Qué piensas? –** preguntó Anne con ansiedad.

 **-Oh… uh… -** Louis se miró las uñas roidas – **En realidad, creo que…**

Echó un vistazo a Anne. Su sonrisa parecía tan esperanzada y emocionada. Esta mujer esaba prácticamente tirándose a los pies de Louis, rogando por un día _femenino._ Louis recordó de repente todo lo que los Styles estaban haciendo por él, lo mucho que les debía. Y ya los había defraudado dos veces.

 

 **-Creo que suena muy bien** – dijo Louis finalmente, forzando una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Anne se ensanchó.

**-¡Perfecto! ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido!**

**-Sí** – respondió Louis – **No puedo esperar.**

 **-Sabes, hay un par de suéteres de color azul que Des ya no usa en el armario** – dijo Anne **– Puedes tomarlos prestados cuando lo desees.**

**-Eso está bien.**

**-¡No! ¡Deberías hacerlo! –** dijo Anne alegremente - **¿Por qué no vamos a que te los pruebes? Así puedes ver qué opinas.**

**-Realmente, yo…**

**-Oh, deja de ser tan amable. ¡Insisto! –** dijo Anne, poniéndose de pie **– Vamos.**

Poco a poco Louis se levantó de la mesa y siguió a Louis a las escaleras. _Más azul,_ pensó con un suspiro. _Yupiii._

********

**-Sólo mantén la cabeza en alto, amigo. No tengas miedo de la pelota. Eres el dueño de la pelota.**

Louis puso su libro a un lado y se asomó a través de las persianas. En el patio de abajo, Ian estaba de pie con los hombros encogidos, sosteniendo un bate de béisbol con los labios bien cerrados, lleno de concentración. Edward estaba a pocos metros con un guante y una pelota.

 

 **-Bueno, ¿listo? –** preguntó Ed.

 

Ian asinitó y Edward tiró un lanzamiento en arco justo en la zona de stike de Ian. Ian tomó impulso y le dio con fuerza, el bate condujo la bola directamente a la cabeza de Edward. Louis jadeó.

 

 **-¿Ves?** – dijo Edward sonriendo, frotándole la cabeza con una mano - **¡Eres como un pequeño Ortiz!**

Ian sonrió descaradamente y Louis se echó hacia atrás. El hombre en el patio trasero, ayudando a su hermano pequeño a aprender a batear… simplemente no parece ser el tipo de persona que podía dormir con la novia de su hermano. Edward puede que odie a Louis, pero es obvio que amaba a sus hermanos. _¿Era posible que Jake simplemente se confundiera acerca de lo que había visto?_

Louis se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento de la ventana. Ya no podía quedarse sentado tranquilo. Apagó su ordenador y se dirigió afuera, al cobertizo. Harry había estado allí durante al menos una hora. Tal vez merecía un descanso.

Tanto Ian como Edward se quedaron inmóviles cuando él salió por la puerta de atrás.

 

 **-Hola –** dijo – **Buen golpe.**

 **-Gracias -** contestó Ian.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Nada sobre el pitchero? –** preguntó Edward.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del cobertizo suavemente. Harry estaba mirando con el ceño arrugado, en su pintura a medio terminar de Nick Grimshaw. Había llenado una gran parte del cabello y había comenzado en el cuello, pero la pintura estaba todavía sin rostro.

 

- **Hola –** dijo en voz baja.

 **-Hola –** dijo Harry, mirando sobre su hombro. Tenía el extremo de un pincel entre los dientes – **Llegas justo a tiempo.**

 **-¿Para qué? –** preguntó él mientras se deslizaba en el interior.

 **-Para mi ataque de nervios –** dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica, dejando caer el pincel sobre la repisa del caballete. Apretó los talones de las manos en los ojos y se sentó en un banco del jardín antiguo que estaba empujado contra la pared – **Soy pésimo. ¿Sabías que estás en la presencia de una persona que completa y totalmente apesta?**

 **-Ouch –** dijo Louis, haciendo una mueca. Él miró al rostro inconcluso de Nick. En realidad, era bastante raro de ver: sólo el mínimo de sus rasgos faciales esbozados con lápiz, rodeado de todo ese detalle, todos esos colores.

 **-Pensé que después de anoche, ya sabes, si salía con él, iba a estar inspirado y que en realidad podía terminar esto, pero… -** Harry levantó una mano hacia la pintura y suspiró – **No tengo nada.**

**-Así que, ¿la cita no fue fuente de inspiración?**

**-Al parecer no –** dijo Harry, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones.

 **-Entonces… ¿qué pasó? –** preguntó Louis, subiéndose en el taburete.

 **-No sé, sólo me sentí como…** \- Harry se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos – **Me senti como si él estaba en cierto modo siendo condescendiente conmigo. No se estaba divirtiendo en la fiesta, está bien. Así que fuimos a Starbucks, estábamos hablando, y es como si él hubiese estado por todo el mundo, ¿sabes? Y se la pasaba preguntándome, ¿has estado aquí, has estado allá?**

**-Y no has estado aquí o allá.**

**-O en ningún lugar –** dijo Harry, sonriendo tristemente – **No hay un montón de viajes por el mundo con siete hijos. Es más o menos Cape Cod y Florida.**

 **-Entiendo –** dijo Louis – **Bueno, ¿le dijiste eso?**

 **-Sí, dije una tonta broma al respecto, pero me di cuenta que estaba decepcionado –** dijo Harry – **Es como si fuera una especie de leproso sólo porque nunca he esquiado en Vail o visto la Torre Eiffel.**

 **-Oh, está sobrevalorada –** dijo Louis.

 **-¿La has visto? –** preguntó Harry.

**-Cuando era un niño.**

**-Es cierto… has estado en todas partes también –** dijo Harry. Luego sonrió – **Tal vez deberías salir con él.**

**-No creo que sea de mi tipo.**

Harry se rió y Louis sonrió radiantemente.

 

 **-Bueno, definitivamente no es del tipo chico del fútbol fiestero; de eso estoy seguro –** sus ojos cayeron y se enfocaron en una salpicadura de pintura seca en la pierna de sus pantalones.

 

Louis respiró hondo.

 

 **-Mira, Harry, he vivido en muchos lugares y he conocido a mucha gente y si hay una cosa que he aprendido, es que algunas personas siempre encontrarán una manera de sentir que son mejores que todas las personas a su alrededor –** dijo – **Parece que Nick es una de esas personas. Él simplemente no entiende que el hecho de que tienes diferentes experiencias… de que te gusta una cosa y a él otra, no lo hace mejor. Simplemente hace que los dos sean diferentes –** Louis se mordió el labio **– ¿Eso tiene sentido?**

 **-Sí, lo tiene –** dijo Harry.

 **-Y si él piensa que es mejor que tú, entonces está mal –** dijo Louis – **Y no vale la pena.**

Harry miró a Louis y de repente él se sintió totalmente cohibido. Pero quiso decir todo lo que había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero algo en la forma en que lo estaba mirando hacía que sintiera como si pudiera ver bajo su piel.

 

 **-¿Puedo pintarte? –** preguntó Harry.

Louis pestañó – **Bueno, eso es básicamente lo último que pensaba que ibas a decir.**

 

Harry ya se había puesto de pie y estaba quitando la pintura de Nick del caballete antes de que la oleada de calor hubiera disminuido del rostro de Louis. De pronto, era una ráfaga de movimiento, limpiando brochas, chorreando pintura sobre la paleta, arrugando toallas de papel y lanzándolas hacia un bote de basura desbordado en la esquina.

 

 **-Así que puedo, ¿verdad? –** preguntó.

 **-Uh… supongo –** dijo Louis, ya sintiéndose incómodo.

 

Si había una cosa que Louis no era, es ser un modelo. Él nunca había visto un chico con la nariz chiquita, hombros pequeños, de piernas gruesas en las revistas de moda de Tracy. Ni una sola vez.

Harry estaba ocupado arreglando su caballete, que daba a la pared del fondo. Louis comenzó a levantarse de su taburete.

 

**-¿Debería…?**

**-¡No! No. Quédate ahí –** dijo Harry. Tomó su caballete y se volvió de modo que la parte posterior del artefacto estaba frente a Louis y su taburete – **Esto es bueno. Me gusta la luz allí mismo.**

Louis miró a la claraboya y al cielo azul más allá.

 

 **-¿Voy a tener que permanecer sentado quieto para esto? –** preguntó – **Porque no soy muy bueno en eso.**

Harry sonrió y lo miró por sobre la parte superior de su lienzo en blanco.

 

**-No te preocupes. Nos las ingeniaremos.**

Louis se sentó y observó a Harry mientras trabajaba, dibujando su silueta, el lápiz raspaba suavemente sobre el lienzo. Estaba estoíco, concentrado, pero sus brazos y manos parecían moverse por su propia voluntad.

Verlo fue fascinante. Incluso cuando él lo miraba, se encontró que no podía apartar los ojos. Se mantuvo capturando su mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos. La piel de Louis entró en calor bajo su intenso escrutinio. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego se acarició el cuello. Su respiración era rápida y superficial.

 

 **-¿Estás bien? –** preguntó él.

Louis al instante se sonrojó y desvió la mirada **– Sí, bien.**

 **-Porque podemos parar si no quieres hacer esto** – dijo Harry.

 **-No, estoy… estoy bien –** dijo Louis. A decir verdad, todo en su interior y alrededor de él se sentía cargado. Podría haber permanecido sentado ahí todo el día.

 **-Bien –** dijo Harry.

 

Todo el cuerpo de Louis sintió un calor agradable, una sensación de hormigueo. Por una fracción de segundo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

El sonido de voces que gritaban arrasó el silencio. Louis se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del cobertizo. El griterío venía desde el interior de la casa y estaba cada vez más cerca. Finalmente, la puerta de atrás se abrió con un crujido y se estrelló, y la discusión entró en un sonido estéreo envolvente.

 

 **-¿Vas a decirme la verdad? –** Liam gritó una y otra vez – **Dime, hombre. Dime qué pasó –** Liam dijo, empujando a Edward con ambas manos.

 **-¡Liam! –** Harry gritó.

 **-Ya lo sabes, hombre. ¿Por qué estás hostigándome?** –Edward gritó, dando un paso hacia él otra vez.

 **-Porque quiero escucharte decirlo –** Liam le replicó – **Quiero que mi hermano pequeño me diga en la cara lo que hizo con mi novie, ese es el por qué.**

 **-¿Qué? –** dijo Harry bajo su aliento.

 

La puerta de atrás del garaje se abrió y Zayn salió limpiándose sus manos grasosas en un trapo incluso más grasoso. Le disparó a Harry una mirada inquisitiva y él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Louis se sintió enfermo. Aparentemente era el único allí que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

 

 **-¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Vamos! –** Liam empujó una y otra vez a Edward hasta que él se estaba tropezando hacia atrás.

 **-¡Bien! –** Edward gritó, golpeando a Liam en el pecho con ambas manos, de modo que él tuviera que dar varios pasos para estabilizarse - **¡Bien! ¡Es cierto! Lo hice con tu novia y cuando había terminado, ¡ella me rogó por más! ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?**

Liam chilló y se lanzó hacia él, echándolo hacia atrás y golpeándolo en el suelo. Louis gritó mientras Harry y Zayn corrían hacia la confrontación. Por el momento en el que llegaron, Liam ya había golpeado con el puño a Edward en el rostro muchas veces. Sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados. La nariz de Edward estaba inundada de rojo.

 

 **-¡Déjalo, hombre! ¡Déjalo!** – Zayn gritó, tratando de agarrar los brazos como aspas de Liam.

 **-¡Te odio, egoísta pequeño trasero de punk perdedor! –** Liam gritó mientras aporreaba a Edward como un hombre poseído - **¡Me enfermas!**

Finalmente Zayn tuvo a Liam en un bloqueo de dos brazos y lo arrastró fuera de Edward, pateando y gritando todo el camino. Harry ayudó a su hermano pequeño a incorporarse. La sangre estaba por todos lados. Harry arrancó su propia remera, la hizo un ovillo y la sostuvo debajo de la nariz de Edward.

 

 **-¿Qué demonios pasó? –** Harry le preguntó, atrapando su aliento.

 **-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! –** Liam le gritó a Edward.

 

Edward se empujó torpemente en sus pies, apretando la remera en su cara.

 

 **-Eres un imbécil hipócrita –** le escupió a Liam.

 **-¿Soy un imbécil? –** Liam gritó - **¿Tuviste sexo con mi novia en el jodido bosque y yo soy el imbécil?**

 **-¡Tú estabas en la habitación intercambiando saliva con el chico nuevo! –** Edward gritó lanzando una mano hacia Louis – **Haolay se echó a llorar en mi, y mierda. ¿Qué pretendías que haga?**

 **-¡¿Qué?! –** Liam y Louis espetaron al mismo tiempo.

 **-Tú seguiste adelante, hermano -**  Edward dijo, señalando a Liam – **No culpes a tu inconstante trasero en mí.**

 **-¿Quién te dijo eso? –** Liam dijo, sacudiendo a Zayn y adelantándose a Edward otra vez - **¿Quién dijo que estaba entreteniéndome con Louis?**

La actitud dura de Edward falló por primera vez.

 

**-Hailey. Hailey lo hizo. Dijo que la habías engañado. Que habían terminado.**

Liam miró hacia el piso.

 

 **-No lo creo –** dijo bajo su aliento - **¡No lo creo!** – gritó.

 

Dio la vuelta y voló entre Louis y Zayn, en dirección a su coche al final de la carretera. Mientras todos se quedaban allí, estupefactos, lo escucharon acelerar, escucharon su enojado bocinazo y no se movieron hasta que el sonido de su motor se desvaneció en nada.

 

 **-No es cierto –** Louis dijo finalmente – **Liam y yo no nos enganchamos –** Él miró a Edward a los ojos y sintó como si la tristeza dentro de su pecho fuera a abrumarlo – **Hailey te mintió –** dijo – **Mintió.**

Edward simplemente se quedó parado allí por un momento, respirando rápidamente, viéndose tan confundido que Louis casi sintió lástima por él.

 

 **-Yo no… Yo no sabía… -** Edward tartamudeó. Por una fracción de segundo él pudo ver la intensidad del arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Él sabía que había cometido un error. Un gran error. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

**-Edward, estoy seguro.**

**-A la mierda esto –** dijo, sus palabras apagadas por la remera empapada de sangre. Luego se apartó de allí y corrió hasta la casa.

 

Harry dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de estar del patio, inclinando la cabeza.

 

 **¿Estás bien? –** le preguntó Louis.

 **-Nunca los había visto así antes –** dijo, su rostro se aflojó.

**-Vamos. Ustedes deben haber tenido peleas.**

**-No como eso –** agregó Zayn.

Louis tragó saliva - **¿En serio?**

 **-La ocasional tirada abajo por una patineta destrozada o un CD perdido, pero nada como esto –** dijo Harry.

 **-Entonces esto definitivamente no es bueno –** dijo Louis.

Zayn suspiró – **Yo diría que eso es quedarse corto.**

********

 

Esa noche Louis se quedó mirando sus pelotas de fútbol, alineadas en la estantería junto a su cama. Las había organizado en orden cronológico, desde la primera pelota que su padre le había comprado, hasta de nuevo en Alemania para el juego semifinal del año pasado contra la Preparatoria William Clements. En un intento para calmarse para dormir, Louis mentalmente había resumido el significado de cada pelota y había nombrado a todos los miembros de cada uno de los equipos. Había pasado por las quince pelotas tres veces. Claramente no estaba funcionando.

Suspiró y giró sobre su espalda. No importaba cómo intentara distraerse, no había manera de detener el ciclo sin fin de la pelicula mental sobre la pelea de esa tarde. Louis había visto muchas peleas en su tiempo en la secundaria anterior o en la base pero nunca entre dos personas que conociera. Y menos entre dos hermanos.

Des se había vuelto pálido y mudo cuando escuchó sobre la pelea. Él había llevado a Edward al hospital para revisar su nariz. Edward estaba bien, pero se había sentado hosca y calladamente durante la cena. Liam se fue hasta algún momento luego del anochecer, cuando entró sin una palabra para nadie y fue directamente al piso de arriba.

Un ruido repentino en el patio trasero lo sentó rectamente, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Louis caminó de puntillas  hacia la ventana y se asomó. Alguien estaba allí atrás, moviéndose justo bajo su ventana. Se agachó detrás de la cortina y miró a través del ojal y el marco de la ventana hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron. Una larga ropa se sacudió fuera como una hoja y se abrió en abanico en el suelo. De repente todo entró en foco. Era Liam. Y estaba preparando una bolsa de dormir.

Louis se sentó, sin aliento. Miró su propia bolsa de dormir del ejército, enrollada en la esquina de su habitación. Antes de que pudiera dudar de lo que estaba por hacer, agarró la bolsa y su almohada, metió sus pies en sus sandalias y caminó en puntillas de pie al piso de abajo.

Liam alzó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Él estaba justo empujando sus piernas dentro de su saco.

 

 **-Hola –** dijo él.

 **-Hola -** Louis se estaba acercando a él tentativamente, con la bolsa de dormir firmemente agarrada a su pecho – **Yo… te vi aquí afuera…**

 **-Mi familia solía hacer esto por lo menos una vez por verano, dormir aquí al aire libre bajo las estrellas –** Liam dijo, dirigiendo su atención al hermoso cielo nocturno – **Pensé que esta noche podría ser una de las últimas noches cálidas.**

Louis asintió y se quedó parado, inseguro de qué hacer.

 

 **-Entonces, ¿vas a bajar eso o qué? –** Liam le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Louis puso su bolsa a unos metros de la de él. Tiró su almohada cerca de la parte superior y se desplazó dentro, amando la sensación del frío algodón contra sus piernas.

Liam dobló su almohada por la pitad para apoyar su cabeza en lo alto y Louis hizo lo mismo.

 

 **-Así que, hoy a la tarde fui a la casa de Hailey –** dijo Liam.

La respiración de Louis se atascó - **¿Lo hiciste? ¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Nada. Nunca llegué a la puerta.**

**-Ah.**

**-Simplemente no entiendo. ¿Por qué diría que me enganché contigo? –** dijo Liam - **¿Crees que es posible que en realidad piense que nos vio haciendo algo?**

Louis estaba, por un momento, mudo. ¿Liam estaba buscando una razón convincente para perdonar a Hailey por lo que hizo?

 

 **-Yo… Yo no lo sé –** dijo él – **Ella estaba bastante ebria, pero…**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé –** Liam dijo, mirando al cielo otra vez – **Me refiero a que, le dijo a Edward que habíamos terminado, y yo sé que nunca habíamos tenido esa conversación. Ella sólo… está inventado cosas.**

 **-Sí. Luce como algo así –** dijo Louis.

 

 _Dile que ella es malvada. Dile que se merece algo mucho mejor,_ susurró una pequeña voz en su mente. _Dile que simplemente la olvide._

 

 **-Simplemente no lo entiendo –** dijo Liam - **¿Cómo puedes haber hecho todo esto a alguien que te importa? Me refiero a que obviamente a ella no le importo. Eso es obvio ahora, ¿no?**

Louis no podría haberlo dicho mejor, entonces se quedó en silencio.

 

 **-¿Sabes qué? No tengo más ganas de hablar de esto –** dijo Liam – **Hablemos de otra cosa.**

 **-¿Cómo qué? –** Louis preguntó.

 **-Como, no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer luego de la preparatoria? –** preguntó Liam.

 **-Wow. Em… Yo… Universidad, ¿supongo? –** Louis dijo.

 **-¿Alguna idea dónde? –** Liam le preguntó.

 **-No lo sé –** dijo Louis – **Creo que la idea de quedarme en un mismo lugar por cuatro años, realmente, es tan bizzara para mi que no puedo terminar de entenderlo.**

 **-Debe ser difícil, mudándose todo el tiempo –** dijo Liam.

 **-Te acostumbras –** le respondió Louis automáticamente.

 **-Bueno, yo quiero largarme de aquí, eso es todo lo que sé** – dijo Liam – **_BC_ y _New Hampshire_ ambos están tratando de reclutarme para hockey, pero estoy pensando en _Michigan_ o _Northwestern_. Algún lugar que por lo menos este a un día de viaje desde aquí. **

**-¿No quieres ningún visitante?** – Louis bromeó.

 **-En este punto, no me importa no volver a ver a mi familia otra vez –** Liam le replicó.

 **-No quieres decir eso –** Louis le dijo – **Sólo fue… un mal día.**

 **-No sabes cómo es esto –** Liam le dijo, mirando las estrellas - **¿Sabes cuántos profesores me han dicho Zayn o Harry o hasta Niall? El Sr. Robertson ha resuelto llamarnos a todos Styles porque él es demasiado senil para mantenernos serios. Es básicamente imposible tener una identidad en esta ciudad o sentir que soy una persona separada. Mientras esté aquí, siempre seré sólo uno de los chicos Styles.**

Louis lo miroó horrorizado – **Tu no piensas realmente eso –** dijo.

 **-A veces sí –** dijo él. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más – **Quiero decir, no se lo digas a nadie.**

 **-No diré nada -** Louis dijo.

 **-No puedo creer que te acabo de contar eso –** dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su mano – **Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie en voz alta.**

El corazón de Louis estaba tan lleno que difícilmente podía respirar. Él nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero se lo dijo a él.

 

 **-Está bien, en serio –** le aseguró – **Pero que conste, que no creo que sea cierto. Todos saben quién eres.**

 **-Sí, bueno, creo que Hailey acaba de probar que es cierto –** dijo Liam malhumoradamente, apoyándose en su codo para encararlo. Arrancó un puño de césped y lo esparció por su palma – **Quiero decir, se acostó con Edward. Se suponía que estaba enamorada de mí y se acostó con mi hermano pequeño –** se dejó caer nuevamente y empezó a mirar fijamente al cielo.

 

Louis miró el rostro de Liam, mitad en sombras, mitad iluminado por el cielo brillante sobre ellos. Él se veía tan herido, disgustado y triste.

Quería tocarlo, apretar su palma en su mejilla y decirle que Hailey era una idiota si no veía lo maravilloso que era. _Él era Liam Styles._ No había manera que alguien pudiera pensar que era intercambiable con Edward o culquier otro. Su mano avanzó a través del espacio que los separaba. Louis sostuvo el aliento. Se esforzó en tocarlo, pero no pudo.

 

Sentía su pecho como si fuese a explotar – **Todo va a estar bien –** le dijo.

Liam lo miró a los ojos, luego hacia abajo, a su mano semi extendida. Él extendió la suya y enganchó su dedo índice alrededor de los de Louis.

 

 **-Gracias –** dijo – **Me alegro que hayas venido hasta aquí.**

 **-Yo también –** dijo Louis.

 

Él esperó que Liam se suelte, pero no lo hizo. Liam se acostó sobre su espalda y cerró sus ojos, con su dedo todavía doblado alrededor de los de él. Nunca tan cuidadosamente, Louis se recostó sobre su estómago y presionó su mejilla en su almohada. Antes que lo supera, la respiración de Liam había disminuido en un profundo y ritmico patrón. Estaba dormido, sólo a un par de metros de distancia. Estaba dormido y todavía se estaban tocando.

Louis mordió su labio y sonrió, mirando a sus dedos entrelazados.

Esta era, sin duda, _la mejor noche de su vida._

 

 

 

********

**De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

****

****

**_Guía de Louis Tomlinson para los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada siete._ **

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos te dirán cómo se sienten realmente._

_Creo que simplemente debees estar en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto. O quizás, ser la persona correcta._


	12. Chapter 11

La tarde del domingo, Louis estaba tan nervioso que prácticamente estaba saltando en la silla de su escritorio mientras buscaba en la web. Luego de una hora de investigación del Asperger decidió poner algo de lo que había aprendido a prueba. No era como si fuera a poder sentarse tranquilo y concentrarse en la tarea de todas formas.

Louis cerró su portátil y prácticamente saltó las escaleras. La mayoría del clan Styles, Liam incluido, estaba reunido alrededor de la televisión en la sala de estar, mirando un juego de los Yankee-Red Sox. Sólo Edward y Niall estaban ausentes. Todos estaba usando maltratadas gorras, camisetas o jerseys de los Red Sox, y la mesa de café estaba cargada con variadas bolsas de bocadillos y latas de soda. Todos en la habitación estaban absortos. Louis esperó hasta que el entrenador de los Yankees saliera para retirar a su lanzador para hablar.

 

 **-¿Alguno de ustedes, chicos, ha visto a Niall? –** preguntó Louis.

 

Liam miró sobre su hombro y sonrió al verlo. Él sonrió abiertamente de vuelta.

 

 **-Sótano –** respondió Des.

 **-No tiene permitido ver los juegos de los Yankees con nosotros –** explicó Liam – **Porque ya sabes, papá lo mataría.**

 **-Ah –** Louis miró de reojo a Harry, quién estaba sentado junto a Liam, luego comprobó a Des. Sus ojos estaban pegados en la televisión – **Um… ¿no se supone que estás castigado? –** Louis susurró, acuchillandose atrás del sillón.

 **-¡Shhh! –** dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia delante por una bolsa de mini-pretzels – **Mi padre está tan ensimismado que no me ha notado todavía.**

**-Genial.**

**-Así que, oye, ¿quieres encontrarme en el cobertizo luego? –** preguntó Harry, empujando un pretzel en su boca.

 **-Oh, claro –** respondió Louis, sonrojándose levemente.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos en el cobertizo juntos? –** preguntó Liam, levantando sus cejas.

El sonrojo de Louis se acentuó.

 

 **-Un artista nunca discute su trabajo –** replicó Harry.

 **-Creo que es un mago nunca revela sus secretos –** dijo Louis.

 **-Es lo mismo –** replicó Harry. Louis y Liam lo miraron como si estuviera loco **– Bueno, realmente no lo es** – concedió.

 **-Así que, ¿te estás llamando un artista estos días? –** preguntó Liam **– Normalmente solo sales con cuánto apestas.**

Harry golpeó a Liam en el brazo, duro. Liam lo golpeó de vuelta. Louis rodó los ojos.

 

**-Los veo luego, chicos.**

Se dirigió bajo las escaleras y encontró a Niall sentado solo en un asiento con forma de frijol en su camiseta A-Rod y gorra de los Yankees, mirando el mismo juego que su familia estaba mirando arriba. A Louis lo golpeó la soledad de todo eso.

 

 **-Hola, Niall –** dijo Louis, saltando de los últimos escalones hacia la alfombra.

 

Había un comercial en la televisión, pero él no lo miró.

 

**-Están los Yankees.**

**-Sí, lo sé –** dijo Louis **\- ¿Te importa si los veo contigo?**

Hubo una larga pausa.

 

 **-Bueno –** dijo Niall finalmente.

 

Louis empujó otra silla frijol y se sentó junto a Niall. Otro comercial estaba comenzando. Era el momento.

 

 **-Así que, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar –** dijo Louis **– Me gustaría conocerte mejor.**

Niall tragó.

 

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –** Todavía no lo miraba.

 **-Me refería, me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti –** dijo Louis – **Sé que te gustan los Yankees, pero no sé mucho más- ¿No te gustaría saber más cosas sobre mí?**

 **-Supongo –** dijo Niall.

 **-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? –** preguntó Louis, recostándose en su silla.

 

Niall frotó sus palmas en la silla, mirando hacia abajo al suelo. Seguía frotando más y más rápido hasta que su cara empezó a ponerse roja. El estómago de Louis se apretó, pero mantuvo la calma. Los artículos le habían advertido que algo así podría pasar.

 

 **-Bien, creo que sé una manera en que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme –** dijo Louis - **¿Niall?**

Él se detuvo, girando su enrojecida cara levemente más lejos de él.

 

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Qué tal si me dices algo sobre los Yankees? Cualquier cosa. Te gusta hablar de los Yankees, ¿verdad? –** preguntó Louis.

**-Si…**

**-Así que dime algo sobre ellos y luego pregúntame algo sobre mi justo después –** dijo Louis - **¿Quieres ver si puedes hacerlo?**

**-Puedo hacerlo.**

Louis sonrió.

 

**-Bueno, entonces, adelante.**

Niall lo miró por una milésima de segundo, luego al suelo de nuevo.

 

 **-Los Yankees fueron el primer equipo en ganar cuatro veces seguidas las Series Mundiales. ¿Por qué hueles así? –** preguntó.

 

Louis comenzó a reír y Niall lo miró confundido, luego riendo también.

 

 **-¿Por qué huelo a qué? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Como la playa –** replicó Niall – **Hueles como mi mamá en la playa.**

 **-Coco –** dijo él – **Uso champú de coco. No puedo creer que puedas notarlo.**

Niall sonrió y asintió.

 

 **-Esto es bueno. Inténtalo de nuevo –** dijo Louis.

 **-Derek Jeter fue el primer capitán de los Yankees desde Thurman Munson –** dijo Niall - **¿Vas a vivir con nosotros para siempre?**

Esta vez Niall levantó la mirada hacia él, justo en los ojos, por unos buenos pocos segundos.

 

 **-Bueno, no –** dijo Louis – **Seguramente este año y tal vez el siguiente, creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que viva aquí?**

Niall se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la televisión, estaba volviendo del descanso.

 

 **-Está bien –** dijo él, pero estaba sonriendo – **El juego está de vuelta.**

Louis nunca había considerado ser una persona paranoica, pero tan pronto él entró en la escuela en la mañana del lunes, juraba que podía sentir diferentes grupos de personas observando la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando caminaba. Cuando se giró para mirarlas, sus cabezas estaban juntas y estaban susurrando. Mientras se acercaba a su casillero, Louis rápidamente revisó su atuendo para asegurarse de que no se había puesto su remera al revés. No, todo estaba normal. Tal vez vivir con los chicos Styles le estaba dando un tipo de síndrome ansioso. Su pecho se aligeró levemente cuando vio a Pearl y Ryan en la taquilla de Pearl a unas pocas puertas de la suya.

 

 **-Hola, chicos –** dijo Louis - **¿Cómo estuvo el resto de su fin de semana?**

El rostro de Pearl se llenó de color y se agachó en el suelo para meter más libros en su bolso.

 

 **-Bien –** dijo **– Estuvo… bien.**

 **-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo estuvo el tuyo? –** preguntó Ryan, sosteniendo la correa de su bolso con ambas manos.

 

Había algo en la manera en que lo dijo que hizo que los cabellos en la nuca de Louis se erizaran. O tal vez era el grupo de personas que lo miraban mientras pasaban.

 

 **-Bueno… ¿qué está ocurriendo? –** preguntó Louis **\- ¿Acaso hice algo?**

 **-Tú dime –** dijo Ryan, mirándolo expectante.

 **-Tenemos que irnos –** dijo Pearl, tirando de la manga del chaleco de Ryan – **Tenemos esa tarea que vamos a revisar, ¿no?**

 **-Sí. Nos vemos –** dijo Ryan despidiendo. Su cara caliente por una razón que no podía explicar, Louis se dio vuelta hacia su taquilla y comenzó con la combinación.

 **-Hola –** dijo Claudia, acercándose. Se veía cansada mientras se recostaba contra la pared junto al casillero de Louis. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y posó sus ojos en el suelo.

 **-Hola –** respondió Louis, sacando su libro de historia **\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-Claro –** dijo Claudia.

 **-¿Soy solo yo o la gente está actuando extraño hoy? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Sí, sobre eso –** dijo Claudia – **Creo que está algo rondando por ahí que dice que tú y Liam se enrollaron la noche del viernes y que es tú culpa que Liam y Hailey rompieran.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! –** preguntó Louis - **¿Quién les contó eso?**

 **-No tengo idea –** respondió Claudia – **Pero es lo que todos están diciendo.**

 **-Bueno, ¿y qué? No es como si fuera asunto de todos, ¿no? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Mira, Liam y Hailey eran como la parejita estrella aquí –** susurró Claudia – **todos los admiraban. Si creen que él la engañó contigo…**

 **-Pero no lo hizo –** dijo Louis, su corazón latiendo – **Ella es la que lo engañó a él. Liam y yo no somos los malos acá.**

Claudia se encogió de hombros.

 

**-Sí, bueno…**

**-No nos enrollamos, Claudia –** dijo Louis, sintiéndose un poco desesperado.

 **-Oye, te creí el viernes y te creo ahora –** dijo Claudia mientras se paraban de nuevo – **Es el resto de la escuela de los que te tienes que preocupar.**

 **-No me importa el resto de ellos –** dijo Louis, cerrando su mochila – **Si tú conoces la verdad, estoy bien.**

Claudia sonrió. Le dio a Louis una mirada que era a la vez amable y satisfecha.

 

**-Bueno, lo hago.**

**-Bien –** dijo Louis, cerrando la puerta de su taquilla.

 **-Es solo… Hailey es realmente una persona que no quieres como tu enemiga –** dijo Claudia mientras bajaban por el pasillo – **Confía en mí.**

********

**-Hola, Niall –** dijo Louis, empujándose de la pared. Docenas de estudiantes pasaron por él en su camino hacia la cafetería. Todos tuvieron que esquivar a Niall, quien se detuvo de pronto en el centro del pasillo – **Los Yankees no están jugando hoy, ¿no?**

 **-No. Es día de viaje –** dijo Niall.

 **-Así que, estaba pensando, tal vez podemos sentarnos adentro para el almuerzo –** dijo Louis, entrando a la cafetería – **Parece que fuera va a llover, de todas formas.**

Louis estaba seguro de que él iba a decir no. No estaba cerca de estar listo para esto todavía. Pero luego fijó su mandíbula y asintió.

 

 **-Parece que fuera va a llover, de todas formas –** repitió.

 

Luego él solo comenzó a caminar, barbilla levantada, expresión casi desafiante.

Llegó a la primera mesa, sacó una silla, y se sentó, abrazando su bolsa en su regazo.

Louis lo siguió, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

 _Wow, realmente estaban progresando aquí,_ pensó, sintiéndose orgulloso.

Puso su mochila abajo en la silla al frente de la de él.

 

 **-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tu almuerzo? –** preguntó. Él lucía como si apenas estuviera conteniéndose.

 **-Sí, por favor –** dijo, mirándolo – **Hamburguesa, Coca Cola sin hielo, galleta de chips de chocolate.**

Louis sonrió.

 

**-Suena bien para mí. Estaré de vuelta. No te muevas.**

Niall movió sus ojos de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera revisando para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadi sentado a su lado. Louis estaba algo seguro de que él no se movería a menos de que alguien tomara su silla y lo arrastrara. Se apresuró a través de la línea del almuerzo, revisando sobre su hombro tantas veces solo para asegurarse de que Niall estuviera bien. Un par de chicas de primer año que normalmente se sentaban en la mesa que Niall había tomado le lanzaron una mirada y luego continuaron buscando otros asientos.

De vuelta en la mesa, Louis puso la bandeja en frente de Niall y lo dejó tomar su comida. Lo arregló todo de la forma en que le gustaba, luego miró su comida y suspiró.

 

 **-Es agradable dentro, ¿no? –** preguntó Louis.

**-Es ruidoso.**

**-No tan ruidoso como cuando enciendes tú radio.**

Niall sonrió. Lentamente quitó su mochila de su regazo y la puso en la silla a su derecha, justo como Louis había hecho en su lado de la mesa. Tomó su hamburguesa y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Pronto su sonrisa había crecido a una más grande.

Louis estaba masticando una papa frita, sintiéndose aturdido, cuando la puerta se abrió y Liam entró dando zancadas. De pronto todo dentro de él se cayó. Su mandíbula estaba apretada fuertemente y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como rendijas. Lucía como un hombre en una misión.

La mesa de Hailey estaba en la línea del centro cerca al frente de la habitación. Sus amigas comenzaron a murmurar mientras Liam se acercaba. Cada alma en la cafetería estaba o mirando a Liam para ver qué iba a pasar o deliberadamente observando su comida en un intento de fingir que no estaban interesados. Se detuvo junto a la silla de Hailey. Ella no lo miró.

 

 **-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –** preguntó él.

 **-Claro –** dijo Hailey, bajando su panecillo en su plato, donde toda la miga había sido raspada – **Adelante.**

 **-Afuera –** dijo Liam.

 

Hailey dirigió una mirada hacia sus amigas, luego presionó sus manos en la mesa y se deslizó de su silla. Liam avanzó hacia un lado para que ella pudiera dirigir la salida hacia el patio. Mientras pasaban por su mesa, los hombros de Louis se tensaron, pero ninguno de ellos lo miró.

De pronto muy consciente de todos los ojos curiosos hacia él, Louis pretendió estar totalmente absorto en su comida, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que cualquiera en un radio de dos mesas probablemente podía ver el calor irradiando de su cara.

En el segundo en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Liam y Hailey, la habitación hizo erupción en una sobrealimentada charla. Los chicos en la mesa de al lado pusieron su dinero en medio de sus bandejas, midiendo las probabilidades en si Hailey golpearía a Liam primero o viceversa. Niall solo se sentó allí, cuidadosamente comiendo su almuerzo.

Louis intentó no mirar, pero no podía evitar mirar por el ravillo del ojo. Liam estaba gesticulando abiertamente mientras Hailey se paraba allí, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Tomó mucho de autocontrol de Louis para abstenerse de sonreír. Él sabía que Liam le estaba diciendo a Hailey que sabía su mentira.

Sabía que tan pronto la conversación estuviera terminada, Liam sería libre para decir lo que pasó con sus amigos y el resto de la escuela. Sabía que pronto, Hailey y Liam estarían completamente y finalmente separados.

La puerta de pronto estuvo abierta y Hailey corrió dentro, luciendo abatida y con ojos aguados. Corrió hacia el baño y algunas de las chicas de su mesa se pusieron de pie y la siguieron. Su corazón bombeando, Louis levantó la mirada hacia Liam, esperando que le diera un asentimiento o una sonrisa, algún tipo de señal para dejarle saber que su nombre había sido limpiado. Pero cuando atrapó su mirada, todo el aire fue absorbido de la habitación.

Liam lo estaba mirando como si no lo conociera para nada. Louis comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero en el segundo en que lo hizo, Liam giró y se fue a través del patio.

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 

Louis entró a su habitación esa noche para encontrar a Caleb saltando arriba y abajo en su cama en cuatro, maullando. Yaciendo en el suelo estaba un marcador casi nuevo que aparentemente había sido usado para dibujar los bigotes en el rostro de Caleb. Cuando él lo vio, solo rió y continuó saltando. Louis no estaba de humor. Hailey no había aparecido para la práctica. Nadie más que Claudia y Jake le había dicho una palabra y no había tenido la mejor jugada. Ahora iba a concentrarse en tres horas de tarea mientras se preguntaba todo el tiempo dónde estaba Liam y qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, por qué le había dejado en el almuerzo y lo había evitado el resto del día.

 

 **-¡Caleb! ¡Fuera! –** dijo él, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

 **-¿Meow? –** dijo él, deteniéndose a pesar de que la cama continuó saltando por un segundo debajo suyo.

 **-¡Fuera! –** gritó.

 

Caleb bajó de un salto de la cama, volvió a sus rodillas, y frotó la cabeza contra su canilla antes de fruncir el ceño, gatear al pasillo, y cerrar la puerta detrás de él con su “pata”. Louis soltó una sonrisa. Tomó su toalla y bata y estaba a punto de ir a la ducha cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

 

 **-¿Si? –** preguntó él.

 **-Soy yo –** dijo Liam.

 

Louis rápidamente revisó su reflejo, alisó su pelo hacia atrás, y lanzó sus cosas a la cama. Sus manos temblaban cuando alcanzaba el pomo.

 

 **-Hola –** dijo Liam, rozándolo al entrar a su habitación.

 **-Hola –** respondió - **¿Qué suce…?**

 **-Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste –** dijo Liam, poniéndose en guardia frente de él – **Solo dime qué diablos te haría mentir así.**

 **-¿Qué? –** preguntó Louis, estupefacto.

 **-No actúes como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando –** dijo Liam con un bufido – **Sé lo que hiciste Louis.**

 **-Uh… bueno. Pero yo realmente no lo sé –** dijo Louis.

 **-No me vengas con el acto inocente –** dijo Liam – **No lo creeré de nuevo.**

**-¿Acto inocente?**

**-Vamos, Louis. Sé que tú le dijiste a Hailey que no enrollamos.**

Louis sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en las entrañas con un bate de béisbol. Bajó hasta el borde de su cama antes de que sus rodillas se rindieran bajo de él.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** de alguna forma se las arregló para decir.

 **-Me contó. Me contó cómo fuiste hacia ella y le contaste que solo pensabas que debía saber la verdad –** dijo Liam - **¿Acaso conoces el significado de esa palabra?**

Louis lo miró, confundido. Tenía que estar hablando otro idioma. Nada de lo que él estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

 

 **-Liam, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –** dijo Louis lentamente.

 **-Buen intento –** espetó de vuelta Liam – **Me contó todo. Como después de que me fui, fuiste y la encontraste en el solárium y le dijiste que te había besado y actuaste como si solo estuvieras intentando ser honesto y elegir el camino correcto o algo así. ¡Dios! ¡Pensé que eras tan genial! Pero estás actuando como un psicópata o algo. ¿Por qué harías…?**

 **-¡Espera, espera, espera! –** dijo Louis tembloroso, interrumpiendo su divague – **Solo detente por un segundo, ¿bien? Nunca hice nada de eso.**

 **-Nunca hiciste nada de eso –** dijo Liam sarcásticamente.

**-No.**

**-Así que, ¿qué, me estás diciendo que Hailey está solo inventando cosas ahora? –** preguntó Liam, sus ojos destellando.

 **-Supongo –** dijo.

 **-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Realmente vas a pararte allí y negarlo en mi cara? –** gritó Liam - **¿Por qué demonios Hailey saldría y se acostaría con Edward?**

 **-¡No lo sé! –** gritó Louis de vuelta – **Pero yo no hice nada.**

Liam lo miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de dolor y confusión y negación.

 

 **-No sé qué estaban pensando mis padres, dejándote quedar aquí –** dijo finalmente – **Pero desde ahora, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí.**

El corazón de Louis se rompió por el medio.

 

**-Liam, espera…**

Liam se dio vuelta, caminó fuera de la habitación, y dio un portazo en su cara.

 

 

 

 

********

**De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

****

****

**_Guía de Louis Tomlinson para los chicos Styles._ **

**_Novena entrada._ **

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos apestan._


	13. Chapter 12

Louis alisó la parte frontal de su camiseta azul y tomó una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios. Él se había levantado a mitad de la noche pero no estaba cansado. Aparentemente era cosa de su adrenalina. Cada vez que pensaba sobre como Liam lo había mirado la noche de antes, quería vomitar.

 _Sólo dile que necesitas hablar._ Se decía Louis a sí mismo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Pero ni podía pensar sobre eso porque realmente había un millón de cosas malas que podían pasar. Él apretó sus ojos cerrándolos con miedo. Louis agarró su mochila y caminó hacia el pasillo. Con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Ian y Caleb eran los únicos allí.

 

 **-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –** preguntó Louis cuando ellos dejaban los cuencos de cereales en el fregadero.

**-Se han ido.**

**-¿Qué significa _se han ido_? – ** preguntó Louis.

 **-Se han ido. Al colegio –** dijo Ian rotundamente – **Vamos Caleb, vamos a perder el autobús.**

 

Caleb agarró su mochila de Spiderman y juntos los chicos se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Louis los siguió y asomó la cabeza para comprobar el camino de entrada. Estaba vacío. Louis de repente se sentía vacío y agotado.

 

 **-Bueno no es un gran problema –** dijo Louis cerrando la puerta – **Sólo llegaré un poco tarde.**

Se dirigió fuera y desencadenó su bicicleta de todas las otras. Cuando la puso en el suelo, hizo un ruido feo. Sus ruedas estaban desinfladas. Los chicos le habían declarado la guerra.

Louis suspiró y caminó a lo largo del garaje en dirección a la carretera.

 

**-Supongo que ahora llegaré muy tarde.**

**-¡Hey!**

Louis se detuvo al final del camino de entrada. Zayn estaba parado junto a la puerta de enfrente, con una taza humeante en su mano. Estaba usando una camiseta negra y vaqueros y su pelo estaba subido en su típico jopo. Un oscuro rastro cubría su mentón y sus mejillas.

 

 **-Hola –** dijo con incertidumbre.

**-¿Vas a ir andando?**

**-Parece que sí –** dijo Louis.

 **-Vas a llegar tarde –** replicó.

 **-Parece que sí –** repitió.

**-Te llevaré.**

**-¿De verdad? -** ¿Zayn no sabía sobre la decisión de Guerra de la casa?

 **-Agarra tu casco –** dijo Zayn.

 

Estaba un poco extraño al principio, subido en su moto y sujetándose a Zayn, con quien Louis apenas había hablado. Pero cuanto más se alejaban de la casa, más se relajaba Louis y disfrutaba del viaje. Zayn había hecho un trabajo asesino con su moto. Él apenas le había abierto el gas, pero él podía oír y sentir el poder del motor. Él dio un giro a máxima velocidad y Louis se agarró de su chaqueta apretando fuertemente.

 

 **-¡Lo siento! –** gritó Zayn – **No suelo llevar pasajeros.**

 **-¡No hay problema! –** respondió Louis - **¿Qué tipo de parachoques tienes?**

 **-Dos bajo la parte trasera y otro en el frente –** respondió Zayn después de una pausa.

 **-Lo puedo decir –** dijo Louis - **¿Crees que puedes mostrarme tus especificaciones alguna vez?**

 **-Sí, claro –** respondió Zayn.

**-¿De qué año es el motor? ¿Del noventa y siete? ¿Noventa y ocho?**

**-Del noventa y ocho –** respondió Zayn – **Pero tiene un par de piezas nuevas –** Sonaba confuso, pero Louis no se sorprendió. Sabía que no aparentaba ser el tipo de chico interesado en vehículos.

 

Zayn arrastró su Harley hasta parar en frente del instituto Baker. Algunos chicos seguían remoloneando por los alrededores, desafiantes ignorando la hora. Mientras un par más corrían por el parquin para llegar antes de que la campana sonara.

 

 **-Muchas gracias –** dijo Louis, levantando su casco cuando pasaba una pierna por la parte trasera de la moto.

 **-Sabes mucho sobre Harleys –** dijo Zayn.

 **-Sí, bueno… Ayudé a mi padre a restaurar un par de ellas el año pasado –** dijo Louis – **Él tuvo que vender las dos cuando se fue a Corea, pero eran realmente guay.**

 **-¿Conduces? –** preguntó Zayn.

 **-Tengo mi permiso de aprendiz –** dijo Louis, alisando su pelo hacia atrás – **Bueno, mi permiso de Texas.**

Zayn asintió y por primera vez desde que Louis lo conocía, parecía que realmente lo estaba mirando.

 

 **-Te llevaré a otro paseo en otro momento –** dijo él.

**-¿Sí? No tienes porque…**

**-Daremos un paseo en otro momento –** repitió con una sonrisa divertida – **Será mejor que entres.**

Louis sonrió.

 

 **-Gracias otra vez –** Empezó a andar hacia el colegio justo cuando los otros chicos de la puerta habían decidido que era hora de dirigirse adentro.

 **-¡Hey! –** llamó Zayn cuando aceleraba el motor.

 

Louis se giró para mirarlo, con el casco colgando de sus dedos.

 

 **-No dejes que mis hermanos te asusten –** dijo Zayn – **Son un montón de idiotas.**

Louis sonrió otra vez y Zayn arrancó.

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

Niall se alejó de la pared exterior de la cafetería cuando Louis se aproximó. Él no podía estar más sorprendido de que lo estuviera esperando, como si hubiera estado allí desnudo.

 

 **-Hola, Niall –** dijo Louis.

 **-Hola –** respondió, siguiéndolo dentro de la cafetería - **¿Nos vamos a sentar dentro otra vez?**

Louis se detuvo y miró a través de la habitación. Ryan, Pearl y Jake ya estaban sentados en su mesa. Los tres se habían pasado todo el día ignorando a Louis intencionadamente. Harry estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, con un libro de dibujo abierto frente a él, de espaldas a la puerta. Un par de amigas de Hailey miraron hacia él desde su mesa. Liam no se veía por ninguna parte.

 

 **-No tengo ni idea de por qué Liam Styles querría perder el tiempo con él –** alguna chica le dijo a su amiga, cuando pasaron por al lado de Louis.

 **-¿Él no tiene su propio espejo? –** contestó la segunda chica.

 **-No, vamos fuera –** dijo Louis finalmente – **Hace un bonito día hoy.**

 **-Sí, se está bien fuera –** dijo Niall con un cabeceo. Se abrió camino hacia el patio.

 

Louis y Niall dejaron sus cosas y volvieron dentro para hacer la fila de la comida. Las dos chicos de delante de Louis continuaban hablando en tono bajo, entonces rieron fuertemente y obviamente. Él pagó por su comida y caminó fuera con Niall.

 

 **-¿Por qué tienes eso? –** preguntó Niall, mirando su casco cuando ellos se sentaron.

 **-Oh, no cabía en mi casillero –** dijo Louis sacudiendo su botella de té frío. Él se detuvo y miró a Niall, con los ojos muy abiertos - **¡Hey! Solo me hiciste una pregunta.**

Niall se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros mirando hacia abajo a su bandeja.

 

**-Practiqué.**

**-¿Lo hiciste? –** preguntó Louis, llenándose de orgullo - **¡Niall! ¡Eso es asombroso!**

**-¿Qué es asombroso?**

Louis y Niall, ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrar a Claudia flotando cerca de su mesa con la bandeja. Era la primera vez que Louis la había visto en todo el día. Su pelo estaba sujeto hacia atrás con unos broches y estaba usando una camisa azul clarita que había que sus ojos brillaran.

 

 **-Oh… Nada. Solo un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando –** contestó Louis, un poco asustado. Considerando que nadie había hablado con él, ni incluso mirado en todo el día, encontró esta amabilidad sorprendente - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Solo pensé que estaba tan soleado aquí fuera… Pensé que podía ver como se estaba aquí –** dijo Claudia, mirando alrededor como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que veía el patio **– Se está agradable.**

El corazón de Louis estaba hirviendo y él y Claudia intercambiaron sonrisas.

 

 **-¿Entonces, puedo…? –** preguntó Claudia, mirando a Niall, quien estaba muy atento a la organización de su bandeja.

 **-¿Niall, te importa si Claudia se sienta con nosotros? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-¿Claudia? –** dijo Niall.

 **-Sí, esta es mi amiga Claudia –** dijo Louis.

 **-Hola –** dijo Claudia.

 **-Hola –** repitió Niall, sin levantar la mirada.

 **-Está bien –** vocalizó Louis hacia Claudia.

 

Tan pronto como su amiga se sentó. Louis se inclinó y organizó todo lo de su bandeja por orden de altura. Claudia lo miró por un segundo, se encogió de hombros y agarró su bocadillo.

 

 **-Así que, ¿cuánto te está gustando tu nuevo colegio? –** Claudia preguntó a Louis con sarcasmo.

 **-Oh, solo lo amo –** respondió Louis, entrando en el juego - **¡Todo el mundo es tan agradable!**

 **-Bueno algunos de nosotros lo somos, al menos –** dijo Claudia - **¿Verdad Niall?**

Niall no respondió. Él unió sus manos por debajo de la mesa y miró su comida sin tocar. Claudia miró a Louis desconcertada. Louis bajó el tenedor y se aclaró la garganta.

 

 **-Hey, Niall. ¿Por qué no le preguntas algo a Claudia? –** dijo Louis – **Puedes usar el truco que descubrimos el otro día. Ya sabes, ¿con el béisbol?**

Niall levantó la mirada hacia Louis, tenía una mirada asustadiza, como si él fuera un conejo en una caja y Louis estuviera sacudiéndola. Pero Louis reconoció la esperanza detrás del miedo. Niall quería ser capaz de hacer esto.

 

 **-Adelante, pregúntale cualquier cosa –** dijo él – **Ella es realmente simpática. Lo prometo.**

La espalda de Niall estaba curvada en una C perfecta. Pero estaba rígido con tensión cuando el miró hacia debajo de la mesa. Tomó una profunda respiración.

 

 **-El capitán de los Yankees de Nueva York, Derek Jeter, ganó su primer anillo de oro en el 2004. ¿Te gusta el béisbol? –** preguntó Niall.

 

Claudia rió, mirando con curiosidad a Louis. Louis solo encogió un hombro. Claudia solo iba a conocer quién era Niall de la forma en que todos lo harían.

 

 **-La verdad es que sí –** contestó Claudia – **Soy una fan de los Oakland. Ya sabes, son malos, pero mi padre creció al norte de California así que…**

 **-¿Sabías que Reggie Jackson del Salón de la Fama jugó en los Oakland durante nueve años? –** preguntó Niall, mirándola por primera vez.

 **-No, no lo sabía –** dijo Claudia, con una sonrisa – **Supongo que aprendes cosas nuevas cada día.**

Louis sonrió también.

 

 **-Sí –** dijo él – **Supongo.**

 

 

Esa noche Louis salió de su habitación justo cuando Liam llegaba arriba de las escaleras. Ambos pararon. Durante rápidos segundos, Louis estaba seguro de que Liam iba a decir algo, pero entonces él pasó rozando su lado para entrar en su habitación. Él golpeó la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte, que Louis lo pudo sentir hasta en sus huesos.

Él giró alrededor, sus dedos curvados en puños, y miró hacia su puerta. Todo lo que quería era ir hacia allí y golpearla. Golpearla tan fuerte que se rompiera. Se suponía que sería perfecto.

Hubo un ruido en la parte de atrás y Louis caminó hasta el final del pasillo, para mirar por la ventana. La puerta del cobertizo acababa de cerrarse.

Fue tan malo como su hermano. También lo había abandonado esta mañana y no le había dicho ni una palabra en clase de español. Aún cuando no podría haber pasado este examen que ellos tomaron sin su ayuda. Louis se giró y corrió pasillo abajo. Quizás estaba demasiado asustado para enfrentarse a Liam, pero Harry… él iba a darle a ese chico una parte de su merecido.

 

 **-Todos ustedes dan asco, ¿sabes? –** Louis disparó, tirando de la puerta del cobertizo.

 

Harry dejó caer su pincel en la pierna de sus pantalones, donde dejó una mancha de naranja antes de golpear el sucio suelo.

 

 **-¿Perdona? –** dijo él.

 **-¡Tú, tú das asco! –** Louis estaba furioso.

**-Ya hemos pasado por esto, sé que apesto.**

**-Tu arte no. ¡Tú! ¡Ustedes! –** disparó Louis.

Harry parpadeó – **En realidad, creo que soy una especie de chico bueno.**

 **-¡Oh, por favor! –** dijo Louis, plantándose frente a él – **Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Fue que todos nacieron así? Porque tiene que estar en sus genes. Eso, o es que todos ustedes han conseguido estrangularse entre sí demasiadas veces en los últimos años y han privado a su cerebro de suficiente oxígeno. ¿Cuál es?**

 **-Louis, creo que tienes que sentarte –** dijo Harry, con cuidado alcanzando sus hombros. Manteniéndolo a la longitud del brazo, lo condujo hasta el viejo banco y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que él tuvo que soltar las rodillas y caer en el asiento – **Ahora, ¿esto es por Liam y Hailey?**

 **-¡No! ¡Se trata de ti! Me abandonaste esta mañana –** dijo Louis – **Y luego fui a buscar mi bicicleta y los neumáticos estaban desinflados. ¡Estallaron mis malditos neumáticos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿La Casa Styles para Criminales Insanos?**

 **-Espera, espera, espera –** dijo Harry – **En primer lugar, no te abandoné esta mañana. Liam dijo que querías andar en bicicleta a la escuela.**

 **-Sí, claro –** dijo Louis.

**-¡Él lo hizo!**

**-Bueno, nunca dije eso –** respondió Louis, tragando saliva. Sólo la idea de Liam diciéndole a Harry eso de modo que él pudiera evadirlo lo hizo enfermarse del estómago – **Supongo que todo el mundo por aquí es un mentiroso.**

 **-Una vez más, debo defenderme –** dijo Harry, limpiándose las manos en un paño viejo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - **¿Te he mentido alguna vez?**

Louis lo miró – **No. No que yo sepa –** se quejó, desviando la mirada.

 **-Está bien, bueno. Ya estamos progresando –** dijo Harry, tirando de su taburete – **Ahora, ¿me haces un favor y me dices qué fue lo que realmente sucedió en la fiesta de la noche del viernes?**

 **-Vaya. Estás bromeando –** dijo Louis - **¿Alguien realmente quiere escuchar mi versión de la historia?**

 **-Sí –** Harry sonrió – **Yo quiero.**

Louis respiró hondo y se sentó con la espalda recta.

 

**-Está bien, vi a Hailey y Liam peleando y luego Liam entró en la sala de billar. Más tarde estaba buscando el baño, y me lo encontré en esta habitación de invitados, tumbado en la cama. Todo lo que hice fue sentarme junto a él y preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Estábamos hablando y lo siguiente que sé, es que Hailey entra y nos encuentra allí tendidos, y se asustó. Fuimos tras ella, pero ella desapareció por la parte trasera de la casa. Luego Liam se fue y eso fue todo.**

**-Eso fue todo –** dijo Harry.

 **-¡Sí! Eso fue todo –** repitió Louis – **Luego, como una hora más tarde, Claudia y yo estamos pasando el rato y Jake viene y nos dice que acababa de ver a Edward y Hailey tener sexo en el bosque. Eso es todo lo que sé.**

 **-Está bien, así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Estabas en la cama con Liam? –** preguntó Harry.

 **-¡Gran cosa! –** Louis puso los ojos en blanco a medida que se sonrojaba – **Estuve sentado allí por cinco segundos.**

 **-Así que Hailey no vio nada –** dijo Harry.

**-No había nada por ver.**

**-Y no le dijiste que tú y Liam conectaron.**

**-¡No!**

**-Te creo –** dijo Harry, de pie.

 **-¿En serio? –** dijo Louis, sorprendido - **¿No quieres ni pensar en ello?**

 **-¿Qué hay que pensar? –** dijo Harry, tomando el pincel caído – **Eres una buena persona, honesta, obviamente, angustiada por todo esto. Liam y Hailey prosperan totalmente en el drama. Es mi opinión de experto, a sabiendas de todas las partes implicadas, que tú eres un espectador inocente que ha sido aspirado por el torbellino Liam y Hailey –** Mojó el pincel en agua y lo arremolinó a su alrededor, echando un vistazo a Louis por encima del hombro - **¿Todavía piensas que soy pésimo?**

Louis sonrió – **No tanto.**

 **-Mira –** dijo Harry con un suspiro – **Liam entrará en razón.**

 **-¿Eso crees? –** preguntó Louis.

**-Sí, eso creo.**

Louis quería creer en Harry. Él, después de todo, conoce a Liam mucho mejor que él. Pero todavía no podía conseguir sacarse aquella imagen de su mente: la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Liam cuando le dijo que se mantenga alejado de él. Definitivamente no parecía que iba a entrar en razón.

 

 **-Edward, sin embargo, es un poco más difícil de decir –** dijo Harry.

Louis respiró hondo - **¿Sabes qué es extraño? Casi puedo entender por qué Edward lo hizo.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Quiero decir, aquí está la chica más caliente en la escuela, una de último año, arrojándose a ti y diciéndote que ella y su novio han terminado… Y sé que eso no es excusa, pero ambos estaban muy borrachos…**

La frente de Harry se frunció a medida que bajaba el pincel para que se seque.

 

 **-Sólo soy un observador de lo obvio –** acotó Louis.

 **-Bueno, mira, sólo quiero que sepas que no me habría ido sin ti esta mañana si lo hubiera sabido –** dijo Harry. Mirándolo a los ojos, Louis no podía creer que él alguna vez había pensado que Harry le haría una cosa así. Era Harry – **Así que mañana, yo te llevaré –** dijo Harry.

- **No, no lo creo –** respondió Louis, pensando en la helada actitud agresiva que acababa de recibir de Liam – **Creo que voy a tomar mi bicicleta por un tiempo.**

 **-Creí que habías dicho que alguien desinfló las llantas –** dijo Harry.

 **-Cierto. Tengo que arreglar eso –** dijo Louis, impulsándose para levantarse - **¿Tienen una bomba por aquí?**

 **-En algún lugar –** dijo Harry – **Probablemente en el garaje. Te ayudaré a encontrarla.**

 **-Gracias –** dijo Louis mientras caminaban juntos – **Así que, ¿alguna idea de a quién debo culpar por esto?**

 **-Demasiado inmaduro para Liam –** dijo Harry, de pie junto a Louis mientras tomaba su bicicleta – **Me gustaría decir que es demasiado inmaduro para Edward también, ¿pero a quién queremos engañar? Él e Ian son tus mejores apuestas.**

Louis suspiró – **Bueno, al menos sé quiénes son mis enemigos.**

 **-Y quienes son tus amigos, espero –** dijo Harry.

 

Su sonrisa tocó algo en su interior. Miró al suelo y rodó su bicicleta por la hierba.

 

**-Gracias.**

Louis y Harry acababan de llegar a la puerta de atrás del garaje cuando el chirrido de neumáticos en la calle les llamó la atención. Louis apoyó la bicicleta contra la pared y se acercaron al final de la calzada, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a Edward metiendo la cabeza en el asiento trasero de un Civic Honda repotenciado. Tenía luces fluorescentes de color púrpura en movimiento y llantas que había, tal vez, costado más que el propio auto. Louis arrugó la nariz ante el humo que salí por las ventanas. Un par de personas aplaudieron y gritaron cuando el motor rugió y el auto salió disparado a cabo. Patinaron al doblar la esquina al final de la calle, ignorando por completo la señar de pare, y salieron pirando fuera de la vista.

 

 **-Eso no puede ser bueno –** dijo Harry, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Louis.

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 **-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve, Louis? –** le preguntó Anne a la mañana siguiente mientras guardaba su monedero y las gafas de sol en el bolso. Louis se sentó a la mesa del desayuno al otro lado de Ian y Caleb. A su derecha, Zayn estaba tomando un café mientras leía un nuevo libro. Éste titulado _La Ciudad_ _de Cristal_ , de Paul Auster. Louis tendría que buscar eso en la web más adelante.

 **-No, gracias. Me gusta montar mi bicicleta –** dijo Louis.

 **-Está bien. Bueno, si alguna vez lo necesitas… -** Ella miró su reloj y ajustó la correa de su bolso, con aspecto agotado - **¡Edward! ¡Vamos! ¡Que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!**

 **-¡Se está imprimiendo! ¡Ya cálmate! –** gritó Edward desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Anne miró a Louis – **¿Acaba de decirme que me calme?**

 **-Creo que sí –** dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

 **-Ese muchacho tiene la suerte de no haber crecido con mi madre –** dijo Anne – **Estaría sin dientes ahora.**

 **-¿Qué está haciendo? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Corrigiendo la ortografía de su ensayo de _La Letra_ _Escarlata_ en el ordenador de su padre – ** dijo Anne – **Supongo que debería estar feliz de que al menos está haciendo su tarea este año, ¿no? Tuve por lo menos cinco conferencias de padres y maestros el año pasado sobre él despilfarrando su potencial.**

 **-¿En serio? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Ed es el inteligente –** dijo Zayn rotundamente.

 **-No es el único –** disparó Anne de vuelta, mirando a Zayn deliberadamente mientras agarraba las llaves. Zayn no le hizo caso y tomó una cucharada grande de Conde Chocula.

 **-¡Edward! –** girtó Anne.

 **-Paciencia, mujer –** dijo Edward, pisoteando por el pasillo hacia ellos. Los dos ojos negros que le quedaron de su pelea con Liam brillaban en la luz de la mañana.

 

Empujó su ensayo en su bolso y se dirigió justo al lado de su madre hacia el porche delantero, donde Niall ya estaba esperando.

Anne respiró hondo.

 

 **-Dios, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar… -** murmuró mientras seguía a su hijo fuera - **¡Zayn! ¡Asegúrate de que los chicos tomen el autobús!**

 **-Nos vemos más tarde –** dijo Louis, levantándose y colocando su plato en el fregadero.

 **-Sí –** respondió Zayn.

 

Louis agarró su bicicleta y pedaleó a la escuela, pensando en el intercambio entre Zayn y su madre. Si Edward y Zayn realmente eran los “más inteligentes” en la familia, Louis sólo podía imaginar cuán frustrados debían estar sus padres. Edward pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo garabatos y siendo odioso, y Zayn pasaba todo su tiempo tocando la guitarra y trabajando en su moto.

Cuando dio la vuelta por la esquina en el borde del estacionamiento de la escuela, Louis vio una línea irregular de personas de pie a lo largo del muro oeste de Baker High. Pisó el freno y entrecerró los ojos contra el sol. Alguien había marcado a la escuela con pintura azul y plateada. No podía entender el diseño a esta distancia, pero ocupaba casi toda la pared.

 

 **-¿Qué está pasando? –** preguntó al chico pelirrojo que estaba encadenando su bicicleta frente a él.

 **-Tienes que verlo –** dijo – **Es absolutamente impresionante.**

La frente de Louis se plegó cuando el chico se dirigió hacia la multitud y él se agachó rápido para cerrar la cerradura de su bicicleta. Una sombra cayó sobre el sol. Era Harry y se veía asqueroso.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** dijo él.

**-Te dije que no sería bueno.**

El corazón de Louis cayó mientras se levantaba. Cada centímetro de él estaba en alerta roja. Su mirada se perdió más allá de él, hacia la escuela.

 

 **-Oh no –** dijo.

 **-Oh sí –** respondió él.

 

Juntos caminaron hacia la cima de la colina frente a la pared oeste y se unieron a la multitud. Maestros, estudiantes, empleados de oficina, conserjes – todo el mundo – se reunieron para quedar boquiabiertos, reír o sacudir sus cabezas. Escrito en grandes letras azules y plateadas estaban las palabras _Baker Apesta_. Abajo, estaba una ilustración, una bastante buena, de un personaje de anime muy familiar orinando en una chaqueta de Baker High del equipo universitario.

 

 **-Bueno, podría haber sido peor –** dijo una de las chicas frente a Harry – **Podrían haber hecho ilustre su punto.**

Un montón de gente se echo a reír, y Louis y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Louis ahora sabía a dónde había ido Edward la noche anterior. Y a menos que todos los estudiantes y profesores en este lugar habían descuidado en notar el estilo propio de vestir de Edward, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que el resto de la escuela lo notara.

 

 

 

 

 

********

**De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

****

****

**_Guía de Louis Tomlinson para los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada número diez._ **

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos tienen formas inmaduras para dejar en claro su punto. Como dejarte sin un aventón para la escuela. O desinflar tus neumáticos. O pintar con spray un grafiti evidentemente obvio involucrando imágenes orinando._

**_Observación #2:_ ** _Los chicos pueden relajarte con sólo el sonido de sus voces. Por lo menos Harry puede._


	14. Chapter 13

Louis tenía que reconocérselo a Edward y sus amigos… su inapropiada exhibición de arte había, definitivamente, desviado el foco lejos de él y sus supuestas aventuras. Durante todo el día el grafiti fue todo sobre lo que hablaron. _¿Quién lo habrá hecho? ¿Fue alguien de una escuela rival? ¿Cómo habían llegado tan alto en la pared?_ Todos habían olvidado que Louis Tomlinson siquiera existía.

El pasillo estaba hirviendo con los últimos rumores cuando Louis y Harry caminaron fuera de la clase de español ese día. Claudia estaba de pie en el pasillo, esperando por ellos.

 

 **-¿Qué pasa? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Están deteniendo a los sospechosos –** dijo Claudia – **Betsy sacó a Chad Linus fuera de mi clase de trigonometría justo en medio de nuestro examen.**

 **-Oh, mierda –** dijo Harry, parándose en seco a medida que daban la vuelta en la esquina en el pasillo principal.

 **-¿Qué? –** dijo Louis, siguiendo su mirada.

 

Unas puertas más abajo, Edward estaba siendo conducido a una de las oficinas por un hombre alto, de hombros enormes, una mandíbula cuadrada y unos lentes gruesos. El tipo lucía como Frankenstein sin los tornillos en el cuello.

 

 **-¿Quién es ese?** – preguntó Louis.

 **-El Dr. Frank –** dijo Claudia – **El subdirector.**

 **-Tienes que estar bromeando –** dijo Louis.

 **-Créeme, la perfección de ese nombre no pasó a ninguno de nosotros –** dijo Harry.

 

Edward miraba al suelo mientras entraba a la oficina. Lucía como un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño que estaba intentando lo mejor que podía parecer fuerte, pero que no lo era en absoluto. Su corazón estaba con él, pero al mismo tiempo quería caminar hasta allá y golpearlo. ¿Realmente pensó que no sería atrapado?

 

 **-Voy a ir para allá –** dijo Harry, caminando por el pasillo.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** preguntó Louis - **¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?**

 **-No lo sé, pero es mi hermano –** dijo Harry, levantando sus hombros – **Llámalo enfermedad, pero tengo esta estúpida compulsión por ayudar al chico.**

 **-Está bien, entiendo eso. Lo hago –** dijo Louis – **Pero claramente él lo hizo. Quizás necesita ser castigado por eso. Quizás… no lo sé. A lo mejor lo golpea algo de sentido o algo así.**

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

 

**-Louis, no lo tomes a mal, pero tú no sabes toda la historia, ¿está bien?**

**-¿Qué historia? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Edward. Por qué es como es –** dijo Harry – **No es tan sencillo como crees, quiero decir, intenta crecer como el hermano gemelo de un chico como Niall y rodeado por otros cinco chicos, no es una mala persona, ¿sabes? Él sólo es…**

**-Tu hermano.**

**-Sí –** dijo Harry – **No lo estoy diciendo como una escusa, en serio. No lo es. Sólo vi como era para él, no es divertido cuando el chico cercano a ti tiene la atención de todos. Y entonces no hay nada que puedas decir sobre eso porque él está enfermo, ¿sabes?**

Louis y Claudia intercambiaron una mirada.

 

 **-Está bien, pero, ¿qué vas a decirles? –** preguntó Louis finalmente.

 

Harry se giró y caminó a la puerta de la oficina. Suspiró y miró hacia el techo.

 

 **-No lo sé. Quizá les diga que Edward estaba conmigo anoche –** dijo Harry.

 **-Nunca te creerían –** dijo Claudia.

 **-Ella tiene razón. Eres su hermano. Creerán que sólo estás mintiendo para sacarlo de problemas –** dijo Louis, su corazón empezando a palpitar. Pensó en la expresión de Edward luego de la pelea con Liam el otro día. Veía la manera en que él era con Caleb e Ian. En algún lugar debajo de esa conducta de Gánster era un buen chico. Quizás sólo necesitaba que alguien lo viera – **Pero quizá se lo creando viniendo de mí.**

Alcanzó la puerta, pero Harry agarró su brazo.

 

**-Louis…**

**-Piénsalo Harry. No tengo ningún motivo para protegerlo, ¿cierto? –** dijo Louis.

 

Harry consideró esto.

 

**-Bueno, a ti no te cae bien. Así que… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?**

**-Llámalo enfermedad –** bromeó – **No me gusta ver sufrir a mis amigos.**

Harry sonrió y el corazón de Louis se hinchó. Louis abrió la puerta y entró, luego sacó su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

 

**-Sabes que estoy hablando sobre tú sufrimiento, no el de él, ¿cierto?**

Harry se rió.

 

**-Sólo ve.**

Louis cerró la puerta tras de él. Edward estaba sentado en un viejo sofá de piel artificial contra la pared izquierda, al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Levantó la mirada cuando él caminó dentro. En su regazo estaban una pila de libros, todos ellos estaban cubiertos de garabatos, su sello. Louis chasqueó la lengua y agarró la pila mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

 

 **-Sabes, para ser un supuesto chico listo, tú realmente no eres tan listo –** dijo Louis, desabrochando su mochila.

 **-¿Qué estas haciendo? –** preguntó Ed.

 **-Salvando tu trasero –** replicó Louis.

 

Sacó algunos de sus propios cuadernos limpios y los colocó en su regazo, luego metió sus libros en su bolso.

 

 **-¿Dónde está tu informe de _La Letra Escarlata_? – ** preguntó.

**-¿Qué? Estás exagerando…**

**-¿Dónde está? –** preguntó otra vez.

 

Edward hizo una mueca, se inclinó, y deslizó el informe fuera de uno de sus cuadernos. Louis colocó las páginas nítidamente impresas en la parte superior de la pila de libros, a continuación cerró la cremallera de su bolso.

La puerta se abrió y el Dr. Frank caminó afuera.

 

 **-¿Quién es él? –** preguntó cuándo vio a Louis. ****

 **-Estoy aquí como testigo –** dijo Louis, parándose.

 **-No necesito tu ayuda –** dijo Ed, parándose también. Louis estaba feliz de ver que al menos dejó sus pantalones incriminatorias en casa, optando por unos limpios pantalones rasgados.

 **-Sí, claro –** dijo Louis. Le tendió una mano al Dr. Frank, quien, tras un momento de desconcierto total, la estrechó – **Soy Louis Tomlinson. Acabo de empezar aquí la semana pasada –** dijo – **Tengo información acerca del paradero de Edward anoche.**

 **-¿Oh? –** dijo el Dr. Frank, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho – **Pasa entonces.**

Louis sonrió al subdirector y siguió tras él, seguido por Edward, sabiamente en silencio, por primera vez desde que Louis lo había conocido, mantuvo su boca cerrada. El interior de la oficina era como un calabozo. Las paredes estaban pintadas con gris y allí sólo había una mortecina luz sobre el escritorio. Las persianas verticales estaban ajustadas sobre la ventana y las únicas decoraciones eras los enmarcados títulos del Dr. Frank y un póster con una imagen de los corredores de campo con una sola palabra escrita debajo de ella: _Disciplina._

 

 **-Tomen asiento –** dijo el Dr. Frank, señalando hacia las dos sillas a través de su escritorio de metal.

 

Edward se dejó caer en la silla. Louis se sentó con su espalda recta, sentado en el borde de ella. Sí había una cosa que sabía cómo manejar, eran adultos estrictos que creían que sabían todo. Después de crecer rodeado por oficiales de la armada, un subdirector no era nada.

 

**-Antes que alguno de ustedes diga algo, creo que deberían saber que cuando vimos el grafiti anti-Baker esta mañana, nosotros naturalmente asumimos que algunos estudiantes de una escuela rival habían hecho la hazaña. Pero antes de llevar la investigación a las autoridades, queríamos asegurarnos que los culpables no estuvieran caminando por nuestros propios pasillos. Pueden entender cuán embarazoso sería eso.**

Louis asintió y Edward se movió en su silla.

 

 **-Sr. Styles, sé de buena fuente que el… personaje adornando nuestra pared en el lado oeste es uno de sus favoritos –** dijo el Dr. Frank entrelazando sus dedos juntos sobre su estómago mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla – **La mayoría de tus amigos ya han admitido estar involucrados. No estoy seguro de que haya mucho que pueda decir para exonerarlo, Sr. Tomlinson.**

**-Vamos hombre. Yo no lo hice.**

**-Edward y yo estábamos estudiando juntos anoche –** dijo Louis, interrumpiendo a Edward antes que de pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera – **Lo estaba ayudando con su informe de _La Letra Escarlata._ Mi profesor gastó el completo trimestre en eso el año pasado, así que lo conozco de atrás para adelante. De todas maneras, trabajamos en él hasta por lo menos la medianoche y Edward estaba casi dormido para el momento que dejé su habitación, así que…**

 **-¿Él te estaba ayudando con la tarea? –** le preguntó el Dr. Frank a Ed.

 **-Eso fue lo que él dijo –** respondió Ed agresivamente.

 

Louis suspiró. Él no estaba ayudando con esto.

 

 **-¿Puedo ver ese informe? –** preguntó el Dr. Frank.

 **-¡Oh! Yo lo tengo –** dijo Louis dulcemente – **Le dije que lo leería durante la hora de estudio –** Deslizó el informe fuera de su bolso y se lo entregó al Dr. Frank – **Te quedó bien, por cierto –** le dijo a Ed.

 

Edward lo miró como si estuviera hablando al revés.

Lentamente el Dr. Frank fue pasando las páginas. Louis sabía que estaba estancado, tratando de descubrir cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento.

 

 **-¿Cómo sé que no estás tratando de proteger al Sr. Styles? –** preguntó el Dr. Frank.

 **-¿Yo? ¿Protegiéndolo? –** preguntó Louis – **Por favor. Primero que nada, mis padres son ambos defensores de la vida en el ejército y me enseñaron a nunca mentirles a las figuras de autoridad –** dijo Louis seriamente. También le enseñaron a ser siempre fiel a la unidad, pero eso no venía al caso – **Segundo, no tengo ningún motivo para proteger a Edward, nos odiamos.**

 **-Tiene razón en eso –** dijo Ed.

 **-Si se odian, entonces ¿por qué lo ayudaste con su informe? –** preguntó el Dr. Frank, luciendo como el gato que se tragó al canario.

 **-Bueno, no puedo defraudar a una persona que viene a mi luciendo tan patético y necesitado, ¿no es cierto? –** preguntó Louis con una indulgente sonrisa.

 

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y miró a otro lado. Por un largo momento, el Dr. Frank los estudió a ambos. Finalmente suspiró y le entregó el informe a Edward.

 

 **-Bueno, Edward, ninguno de tus amigos mencionaron que estuvieras involucrado en el incidente, estaba siendo guiado por el instinto y tu afición por el anime –** dijo el Dr. Frank – **Sin ninguna evidencia clara, no puedo tenerte como responsable.**

 **-Nos vemos –** Edward estrepitosa y dramáticamente se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

 **-¡Pero! –** llamó el Dr. Frank, atrayendo de nuevo a Edward – **Pero puedo ponerte a ti y al Sr. Tomlinson a cargo del grupo de limpieza.**

 **-¿Qué? Pero él acaba de deciles¿ que no hice nada –** dijo Edward.

 **.Como sea, Sr. Styles. Y confíe en mí, si no quiere que mire más a fondo en éste asunto, usted aceptará mi generosidad ahora –** dijo el Dr. Frank, levantándose de su silla. Tanto Louis como Edward tuvieron que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia él en el pequeño espacio – **Busquen un equipo y tendremos los suministros listos y esperando por ustedes hoy después de la escuela.**

**-Esto es tan…**

**-Estaremos ahí –** dijo Louis, de pie y abriendo la puerta – **Mucho gusto en conocerlo Dr. Frank.**

**-A usted también Sr. Tomlinson.**

**-¡Ey! Así que, ¿qué pasó?**

Harry estaba de pie dentro de la cafetería cuando Louis entró momentos después de su reunión con el Dr. Frank. Edward había empujado sus libros de vuelta a él, tomando los suyos, y salió en la dirección opuesta sin por lo menos un gruñido de agradecimiento.

 

 **-Salió libre… más o menos –** dijo Louis.

 **-¿Qué significa eso? –** preguntó Harry.

**-Bueno, no fue suspendido.**

La cara de Harry se relajó.

 

**-¡Louis eso es increíble! Muchísimas gracias.**

**-Sí, bueno, no creo que el Dr. Frank nos creyera por completo, porque ahora estamos a cargo de la limpieza del grafiti –** le dijo Louis – **Tenemos que reunir un grupo para que nos ayude hoy después de la escuela.**

 **-Ouch –** dijo Harry – **Bueno, viniste al lugar correcto.**

Miraron a través de la cafetería, donde cientos de sus compañeros estaban sentados comiendo, sólo esperando para ser anotados para un trabajo después de la escuela.

 

 **-Supongo que debería empezar –** dijo Louis.

 **-¿Qué sobre Edward? –** preguntó Harry.

 **-Es sólo instinto, pero no creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda –** replicó Louis, caminando de espalda – **Deséame suerte.**

 **-Buena suerte –** dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

 

Louis sabía que la mayoría de las personas en el lugar no tenían ningún deseo de hablar con él o siquiera conocerlo, pero no tenía muchas opciones. El Dr. Frank no parecía del tipo de aceptar tonterías. ¿Quién sabe cuál sería su castigo si él fallaba en esta pequeña tarea? Decidió empezar con sus supuestos amigos, eligió aquellos que una vez le hablaron, suponiendo que no les importaría hablarle otra vez.

 

 **-Ey, chicos –** dijo, empujando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras se acercaba al final de la mesa de Ryan. Por un momento, no hubo respuesta. Entonces Jake miró rápidamente por encima de su ensalada de frutas y dijo:

 **-Hey –** De regreso.

 **-Así que… ¿Ahora todo va a ser así? –** preguntó Louis – **Unos cuantos rumores se riegan y, ¿de repente soy contagioso?**

Ryan suspiró y se mantuvo comiendo. Pearl sólo lucía mal.

 

**-Bueno, como sea, no estoy aquí por eso. Estoy aquí para decirles que estoy juntando un grupo de personas para ayudar a limpiar el grafiti esta tarde y pensé que ustedes chicos tal vez quisieran venir.**

**-¿No deberían las personas que cometieron el crimen hacerlo? –** preguntó Ryan - **¿O fuiste tú el que lo hizo?**

 **-No soy un vándalo –** dijo Louis.

 **-¿Quién dijo que lo eras? –** preguntó Ryan.

 **-Ryan –** dijo Jake en voz baja.

 **-No, está bien, Jake –** dijo Louis, le temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó - **¿Sabes qué Ryan? No hice ninguna de esas cosas que dicen, pero ése ni siquiera es el punto. Esto no es sobre mí. Es sobre nuestra escuela siendo dañada y como a ti o a los demás les importa lo suficiente como para ayudar. He estado aquí sólo por una semana y no puedo soportar eso ahí arriba. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?**

Ryan miraba a la mesa, viéndose más pequeño de lo que se veía hace un minuto.

 

 **-Cree lo que quieras creer sobre mí –** dijo Louis – **Sólo espero verlos más tarde.**

Louis se giró y se dirigió a la siguiente mesa. No quería dejar que el comportamiento de Ryan llegara a él, pero de algún modo estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Le había dado la justa indignación que necesitaba para enfrentarse al resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

 

 **-Hola, soy Louis Tomlinson –** empezó – **Estoy organizando un grupo para ayudar a limpiar el grafiti…**

A medida que se lanzaba en su discurso, Louis se dio cuenta que en el otro lado de la cafetería, Harry se dirigió a una mesa llena de tipos artísticos. Le llamó la atención y sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sobre su hombro, Louis vio a Niall y Claudia sentados en su mesa afuera. No estaban hablando, pero tampoco lucían incómodos.

Louis abortó una sonrisa y volvió su atención a la tarea en cuestión. Si no tenía cuidado, sus amigos iban a matar la descarga de adrenalina antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de usarla.

Esa tarde, después de darle sus excusas a una muy disgustada entrenadora Leonard, Louis se dirigió al lado oeste de la escuela. Estaba esperando que alguien, cualquiera se presentara. Tenía el sentimiento de que incluso la presencia de Edward era dudosa, y nadie le había prestado mucha atención en el almuerzo.

Louis rodeó la esquina y su boca quedó abierta. Harry estaba de pie en el centro con un grupo de estudiantes que incluían a Ryan, Jake, Pearl, Claudia, y Edward, junto con otras chicas del equipo de soccer.

 

 **-Hey –** dijo Louis mientras se unía al grupo.

 **-Hola –** respondió Harry con una sonrisa – **Estaba explicándole a todos cómo funciona ésta cosa.**

Bajo sus pies estaba un recipiente de plástico lleno de pegote. También había cajas con gafas de seguridad, guantes de plástico, y espátulas. Cinco escaleras estaban alineadas en la pared.

 

 **-¿Quién te puso a cargo? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Bueno, el portero Steve, supongo –** dijo Harry, frotándose las manos – **Él no quería esperar por ti hasta que llegaras aquí, así que me explicó el proceso. Dijo algo sobre que esta noche era su noche de bolos; no lo sé.**

 **-Está bien, así que, ¿cómo es el asunto? –** preguntó Louis.

 **-Difundimos este cataplasma* sobre la pintura y supuestamente absorbe el color –** dijo Harry, arrodillándose y chasqueando los guantes de plástico – **El problema es que apesta y se supone que no debemos llenarnos con esto.**

 **-Genial. Suena muy seguro –** dijo Louis ganando unas risas – **Vamos a trabajar.**

Todos se reunieron alrededor de las cajas de equipos de protección y empezó a pasar el equipo. Louis se encontró cerca de Ryan y le extendió un par de guantes.

 

 **-Gracias –** dijo Ryan.

 **-No hay problema –** replicó Louis.

 **-Mira, sólo quería decir que creo que es genial, que estés haciendo todo esto –** dijo Ryan mientras tomaba un par de lentes de protección – **Quiero decir, desde que eres nuevo aquí y todo.**

 **-Sí, bueno –** dijo Louis – **No era realmente una cosa voluntaria, pero creo que es importante.**

 **-Lo es –** dijo Ryan. Estaba mirando al suelo mientras jugueteaba con la correa de las gafas. Louis sonrió. Humildad en Ryan era un raro ajuste, lo que lo había más conmovedor – **Y, bueno, lo siento sobre los últimos días. Ha sido un poco idiota. No sé porque le creí a Hailey de todos modos.**

 **-Sí, lo fuiste –** dijo Louis con una risa – **La chica es aterradora.**

Ryan se rió también.

 

**-Sí, pero no tan aterradora como yo.**

**-Tienes un punto ahí –** replicó Louis – **Vamos. Terminemos con esto así la Entrenadora Leonard no nos mata a todos.**

Louis empezó a relajarse mientras hacía el trabajo. Todos estaban conversando placenteramente y nadie estaba hablando sobre él, Liam o Hailey. Con el sol cayendo sobre ellos y los sonidos de los diferentes deportes que estaban practicando en el fondo, Louis se sentía en paz.

Acababa de deshacerse de la chaqueta del equipo universitario, cuando Claudia llegó a mezclar la cataplasma.

 

 **-Así que, te vi afuera con Niall –** dijo Louis - **¿Ustedes hablaron?**

Claudia se sonrojó.

 

**-No realmente. Sólo me gusta estar alrededor de él.**

**-Sí, ese chico no habla –** dijo Edward, derramando algo de cataplasma en la pared – **Te aburrirías hasta la muerte si lo hiciera.**

 **-Ignóralo –** dijo Louis a Claudia, tratando de hacer caso omiso de su propio enojo – **Sólo está molesto con el mundo.**

 **-Oh, ¿así que ahora crees que me conoces? –** dijo Edward.

 **-Sí, lo hago –** disparó Louis – **Eres listo, talentoso y tienes una familia increíble, pero todo lo que quieres hacer es caminar alrededor como algún tipo de víctima. Es en serio simplemente molesto, en realidad.**

_Wow. ¿De dónde salió todo eso?_ Se preguntó Louis. Parecía como si, una vez que empezó a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, no pudiera detenerse. La piel de Edward se oscureció cerca de un morado.

 

**-Mejor cierras la boca, idiota, porque no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.**

**-¡Hey! –** gritó Harry, metiéndose - **¿Cómo le acabas de llamar?**

 **-Me escuchaste –** dijo Edward, con su rostro desencajado de rabia.

 **-Discúlpate, Ed –** dijo Harry.

 **-Sí, claro –** dijo Edward, mofándose.

 **-¿Cuál es tu problema hombre? –** dijo Harry – **Sabes, Louis totalmente salvó tu trasero hoy. Pudiste haber sido suspendido otra vez. Pudiste haber sido expulsado. Deberías estar agradeciéndole.**

Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Edward expectante. Allí estaba una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, pero él trató de no ceder. Harry y Edward se miraban el uno al otro mientras todos alrededor esperaban y observaban. Finalmente Edward rompió el silencio y miró a Louis.

 

 **-Muchas gracias –** dijo sarcásticamente. Luego se quitó los guantes de plástico, las arrojó a sus pies, y se alejó.

 

Harry dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba irse a su hermano.

 

**-Sabes, mis padres de verdad debieron parar cuando me tuvieron a mí.**

Todos rompieron en risas y pronto volvieron a trabajar. Louis sonrió agradecido a Harry y él cogió el cuchillo de Edward con cataplasma, sacudiéndose la suciedad y la hierba. 

 

 **-De verdad fue genial que lo ayudaras de la manera en que lo hiciste –** dijo Harry – **Especialmente considerando la manera en que te trata.**

 **-Bueno, alguien me dijo un par de cosas que me hizo reconsiderar mi posición –** dijo Louis – **Todavía pienso que necesita una bofetada, sin embargo.**

 **-Creo que acabas de darle una –** dijo Harry – **Dudo que él esperara que tú le dijeras que era listo, gracioso y talentoso.**

**-Sólo dije lo que veo.**

 

 

 

********

**De:** kicker5525@yahoo.com

 **Para:** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

 **Asunto:** Guía de chicos.

****

****

**_Guía de Louis Tomlinson para los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada once._ **

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos son vulnerables._

_Incluso los que parecen unos totales, y completos idiotas._

**_Observación #2:_ ** _Los chicos no saben cuándo llamar a tregua cuando llega el momento._

_Especialmente los que parecen unos totales, y completos idiotas._

 

 

**_****_ **

 

 

**_*Cataplasma:_ ** _Es una masa suave y húmeda llena de disolvente utilizado para eliminar las manchas de piedra porosa, tales como mármol o granito._


	15. Chapter 14

El viernes por la tarde en el almuerzo, Louis y Niall se acercaron a la mesa en la que ellos se habían estado sentando desde la limpieza, la mesa habitual de Claudia. Lo habían intentado el miércoles, Louis no sabía cómo Niall iba a reaccionar a estar sentado con más de dos personas nuevas por primera vez, pero se había quedado allí sentado, comiéndose el almuerzo en silencio y todo había ido bien. Hoy Claudia, Ryan, Pearl y Jake estaban esperando allí a Louis y Niall, ya tenían su comida. Louis sabía que algo estaba pasando por la forma en que estaban todos sentados en silencio, con las manos cruzadas, tratando de no sonreír.

 

 **-Está bien… ¿qué? –** preguntó Louis casi con miedo a sentarse.

 

Niall mostró una amplia sonrisa y finalmente Louis lo vio. Todas y cada una de las bandejas de sus amigos estaban organizadas tal y como Niall siempre disponía la suya. Todo estaba en orden de altura de izquierda a derecha.

 

 **-Hola, Niall –** dijo Claudia alegremente cuando él se sentó junto a ella, al otro lado de Louis.

 **-Hola, Claudia –** dijo Niall, ruborizándose cuando empezó a organizar su bandeja.

 **-¿Cualquiera se sienta aquí? –** Louis miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Harry dejándose caer en la silla junto a Niall. Llevaba una camiseta azul que volvía sus ojos de un color antes ausente en la naturaleza. Eran mágnificos.

 **-Hola –** dijo Louis.

**-Hola.**

Su sonrisa le recordó a la otra noche, detrás de la casa, cuando habían entrado con su bicicleta en el garaje. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué lo había recordado en ese momento, pero provocó un revuelo en su corazón. _Eso era interesante._ ****

**-Todos –** dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza al resto de la mesa.

 **-Señor –** respondió Ryan bromeando.

 **-¿Qué pasa, Niall?** – preguntó Harry.

 **-Así no va –** dijo Niall, mirando la bandeja de Harry.

 **-Oh, lo siento –** dijo Harry, reorganizando sus cosas rápidamente.

 **-Por dios, Harry, todos estamos con esa técnica. ¿Qué pasa contigo? –** bromeó Louis.

 **-Lo sé. No sé qué me pasó –** dijo Harry alegremente - **¿Mejor? –** le preguntó a Niall.

 **-Sí. Esta es Claudia –** respondió Niall, levantando el pulgar en dirección a Claudia – **Es mi nueva amiga.**

Claudia estaba tan sorprendida que formó una O con su boca.

 

 **-Hola –** le dijo a Harry, a pesar de que ya se conocían bien.

 **-Hola –** dijo Harry – **No sabía que tenías una nueva amiga, Niall, eso es genial.**

 **-Louis es mi nuevo amigo también –** dijo Niall.

 

Harry miró a Louis, prácticamente radiante.

 

**-Sí, lo sé. Eso está bastante claro.**

Louis estuvo de repente muy interesado en su ensalada. Sentía como todos en la mesa lo estaban mirando y no levantó la vista otra vez hasta que todos empezaron a comer. Al segundo de hacerlo, Ryan llamó su atención y le lanzó una impresionada mirada.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** articuló Louis, frunciendo el ceño.

 

Ryan hizo una mueca y miró en dirección a Harry. Todo en su expresión daba a entender que pensaba que Harry estaba ahí por Louis. Que Harry estaba ahí porque le gustaba Louis.

Louis entornó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y miró su bandeja de nuevo para ignorar la expresión de Ryan. Conteniendo la respiración, dirigió su mirada a Harry y él apartó rápidamente su mirada. Lo había estado observando.

A Louis se le aceleró el corazón y tomó un largo trago de su refresco. Ryan estaba loco. A Harry no le gustaba él. A Harry le gustaban los chicos como Nick. Eso no había funcionado, pero Nick era claramente su tipo y claramente no tenía nada que ver con Louis. No. Ryan estaba equivocado. Él simplemente no podía ser.

 

 

 

********

 

Esa tarde, después de ducharse, Louis decidió que iba a salir de nuevo al cobertizo y pasar el rato con Harry, Estar con él sería la única manera de curarse de la obsesión que había estado teniendo durante todo el día. Desde que Ryan le había dado a entender que le gustaba a Harry, una consecuencia de que él había respaldado las palabras reales en la práctica, Harry era todo en lo que podía pensar Louis. _¿A Harry le gusta él? ¿A él le gusta Harry? ¿Qué pasaría si él hiciera como Harry? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?_

Para el momento en que él se estaba cepillando el pelo, había llegado al borde de la locura, todo porque Ryan había plantado esa semilla en su cabeza. El día anterior no había estado pensando en Harry en absoluto.

Bueno, en realidad no. Tenía que pasar el rato con él y recordarse a sí mismo lo que su relación era en realidad. Eran amigos. Harry no lo veía como algo más que eso.

Habiendo resuelto que tenía que cortar esa obsesión de raíz antes de que se fuera de control, Louis se revolvió el pelo y abrió la puerta de atrás de la casa. Al instante toda su determinación se precipitó fuera de él. De pie en el patio, enredados en una conversación, estaba las dos personas con las que Louis tenía menos deseos de ver en ese momento, Liam y Hailey.

Louis no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podían esos dos estar hablando? ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera perdonar a Hailey por dormir con Edward, pero no perdonar a Louis por cosas que no había hecho aún? Los dos miraron y lo saludaron con miradas frías y duras.

 

 **-Voy a dentro –** dijo Hailey, separándose de Liam.

 

Louis se le quedó mirando mientras caminaba derecho hacia él, pero Hailey no lo miró ni una sola vez. Liam comenzó después se llamado encanto, mirando a Louis en el camino. Había tanta indignación en sus ojos que hizo que sus entrañas se enroscasen. Eso era todo. No podía soportarlo más.

 

 **-¿Puedes mirarme a la cara Hailey? –** dijo Louis, dándose la vuelta – **No es que yo te culpe después de todas las mentiras.**

Hailey se detuvo en la puerta, pero Liam se volvió hacia Louis, parpadeando.

 

 **-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? –** dijo él.

 **-Eres peor que ella, ¿lo sabías? –** dijo Louis – **Por lo menos ella tenía una razón para hacerlo. Yo nunca te he mentido pero tú simplemente decidiste no creerme. Estás totalmente ciego.**

 **-¡Oh, por favor! –** dijo Hailey.

 **-¿Ese es tu gran argumento? ¿ _”Oh, por favor”_? – ** dijo Louis, dirigiéndose a Hailey - **¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí actuando como si ambos no supiéramos lo que realmente sucedió? ¿De verdad vas a mentir sobre mí en mi cara? Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?**

Hailey miró a Louis por solo una fracción de segundo antes de bajar la mirada al suelo.

 

 **-Pregúntale –** se dirigió Louis a Liam – **Pregúntale ahora si alguna vez me la he encontrado en alguna fiesta y le he dicho que tú y yo nos hemos enrollado. Pregúntale. Quiero ver la gran mentirosa que es en realidad.**

Liam miró a Louis como si una dosis de bilis se le hubiera inyectado directamente en su corazón.

 

**-No puedo creer que haya perdido un solo segundo de mi vida pensando en ti.**

Empujando a Hailey, Louis volvió a la casa y subió a su habitación. Su frustración era tan abrumadora que se sentía como si fuera a estallar. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Tracy. Tracy era la única persona en el planeta con la que podía hablar de eso.

 

 **-¿Louis? –** respondió Tracy, sorprendida.

 **-Trace, ¿adivinas qué? Ese programa de inmersión está realmente funcionando –** dijo Louis, paseando por su habitación. Hizo una pausa y miró por la ventana. Liam estaba sentado en la hamaca ahora, con las manos en la cabeza - **¿Y sabes lo que estoy aprendiendo?**

 **-Uh.oh. ¿Qué? –** preguntó Tracy.

**-Estoy aprendiendo que los chicos no valen para nada la pena.**

_Encuentra un lugar feliz, Louis. Sólo tienes que encontrar un lugar feliz…_ ****

********

 

 

 

Lemon, la técnico personal de la piel de Louis, untó otra capa de maloliente pegote en el rostro de Louis, trabajando su piel con la yema de los dedos. Parecía que se estaban rompiendo fragmentos de vidrio en la mezcla. Y guijarros. Fuera lo que fuese, eso rayaba no solo su epidermis, sino también su último nervio.

¿Cómo era eso de estresante? Louis estaba todavía tenso por el enfrentamiento de ayer con Liam y Hailey, tan tenso que todo lo que había sido capaz de pensar era en hacer algo de ejercicio y trabajar, dejando eso fuera de su sistema. Ahora no sólo estaba obligado a quedarse quieto, sino también a que esa mujer Lemon raspara su piel apagada.

 

 **-Relax, Louis. Estás aquí para dejarte llevar –** dijo Lemon con su etérea voz, deslizando sus manos hacia la sien de Louis. El color de pelo de Lemon era más o menos del mismo color que la fruta de su nombre y tenía un pendiente de color rojo en la nariz que brillaba cada vez que movía la cabeza.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?**

**-Bueno, por ejemplo, tu pie ha estado temblando sin parar desde que te sentaste –** dijo Lemon con una alegre sonrisa – **Y no has sido capaz de cerrar los ojos durante más de tres segundos seguidos.**

**-¿Y? Tal vez este sea mi estado de relajación.**

**-Oh, cariño. Espero que no –** dijo Lemon amable con el ceño fruncido. Bajó la mirada hacia una zona del cuerpo de Louis que Louis no podía ver con su cabeza inclinada totalmente hacia atrás e hizo una mueca.

 **-¿Qué? –** estalló Louis.

 **-Afloja las manos, cariño –** dijo Lemon.

 

Louis aflojó sus puños. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los estaba apretando, pero en el momento que dejó de hacerlo, sintió un intenso dolor en sus manos.

 

 **-Oh. Mira lo que te has hecho –** dijo Lemon, chasqueando la lengua cuando levantó la muñeca de Louis.

 

Louis apartó su brazo y se llevó ambas manos delante de sus ojos. Había cuatro rojas y perfectas marcas de medias lunas en cada una de sus palmas, dejadas ahí por sus uñas.

Una sinfonía de cencerros reproducidos en un bucle sin fin sonó en algún lugar. Louis trató de concentrarse en la melodía. Tal vez si lo escuchaba repetirse cinco veces, sería la hora de irse.

 

 **-Ahora, sólo inspira por la nariz, exhala por la boca –** instruyó Lemon, moviendo las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo delante de él – **Por la nariz… por la boca.**

Louis hizo lo que le dijo. _Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera._

 

 **-¡Poco a poco, cariño! Poco a poco –** dijo Lemon – **No estás corriendo un maratón aquí.**

_Ooh… correr un maratón. Hay un lugar feliz,_ pensó Louis.

Imaginó sus pies golpeando contra la tierra compactada, su propia velocidad que mueve hacia atrás su cabello, el ardor en sus pulmones mientras se empujaba cada vez más rápido. En el ojo de su mente, Louis vio a Hailey y Liam corriendo por delante. Se vio pasándolos. Vio la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Hailey. Vio la admiración de Liam ya que finalmente había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que Louis era mejor que Hailey. Trató de deshacerse de Hailey y alcanzar a Louis, pero Louis lo dejó comiendo plvo.

 

 **-¿Ves? Estás sonriendo –** dijo Lemon.

 **-Sí. ¿Hemos terminado? –** le preguntó Louis.

 

No había manera de que exorcizara los demonios de Liam y Hailey sentada en un sillón de felpa con la cara llena de pegotes. Tenía que ir al entrenamiento de fútbol y gastar en algo esa energía. Tenía que salir de allí.

 

 **-Bueno, se supone que debo dejarlo más de tres minutos, pero si te sientes rejuvenecido, entonces he hecho mi trabajo –** dijo Lemon - **¿Te sientes rejuvenecido?**

 **-No tienes idea –** dijo Louis.

 **-Bien, entonces. Vamos a enjuagar –** dijo Lemon feliz.

 

 _Finalmente,_ pensaba Louis mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el fregadero. _Finalmente esta atroz experiencia de spa se ha terminado._

Lemon enjuagó a Louis con agua tibia y le entregó una toalla de felpa. Nada se había sentido tan bien contra la piel de Louis. Tal vez estaba un poco rejuvenecido. O tal vez era solo la idea de salir lo que estaba haciendo que cosquilleara su cara.

 

 **-Gracias –** le dijo Louis a Lemon mientras salía de la sala de faciales y se dirigía al área de taquillas, donde Anne y él se habían cambiado la ropa por trajes del spa. Para las prácticas todavía faltaba una hora y media. Un montón de tiempo para que Louis sacara su agresividad.

 

 **-¡Hola! –** la saludó Anne con una sonrisa emocionada en medio del vestuario - **¿Todo listo para nuestro masaje?**

El tren de la alegría de Louis se paró en seco.

 

 **- _Nuestro,_ ¿qué? – ** preguntó.

 **-¡Nuestro masaje! –** dijo Anne, levantándose – **La gran final de nuestro día de spa. Reservé una habitación para los dos.**

De repente las lágrimas le picaron a Louis los ojos. Había estado tan cerca de la libertad.

 

 **-Estamos buscando a Anne y Louis –** dijo un hombre alto y musculoso asomando la cabeza en la habitación. Tenía el pelo ondulado años 1970 y el tipo de aspecto cincelado que Louis solo ha visto en portadas de novelas románticas.

 **-Aquí mismo –** dijo Anne – **Esto va a sentirse muy bien –** le susurró a Louis mientras seguían al hombre hacia el vestíbulo – **Apuesto a que después de todo eso de jugar al futbol, un masaje te puede ser muy útil.**

Louis tragó saliva cuando el hombre abrió la puerta de una habitación pequeña. A él pronto se le unió otro hombre, prácticamente su doble en tamaño en el departamento, pero afroamericano y totalmente caliente. Louis se situó en la parte posterior de la pequeña habitación, mirando las dos tablas que estaban cubiertas por sábanas blancas.

 _Por favor, dime que estos chicos no nos van a dar esos… masajes,_ pensaba Louis, empezando a hiperventilar muy ligeramente.

El primer hombre hizo las presentaciones.

 

**-Soy Corey y este es Ben. Vamos a darles sus masajes hoy.**

La habitación estaba muy calurosa. Sin embargo, Louis se encontraba sujetando el cuello de la bata cerrado con la visión frente a él borrosa.

 

 **-¿Alguno tiene alguna zona problemática que le gustaría contar? –** preguntó Ben.

 

¿Era sólo Louis o estaba él mirándolo a los ojos?

 

 **-¿Zonas problemáticas? –** gritó.

 **-Ya sabes, nudos o punzadas. Los puntos que necesitan atención especial –** explicó Ben.

 **-Oh… no –** respondió Louis.

 **-Yo estoy bien –** agregó Anne.

**-Bueno, entonces vamos a salir mientras se desvisten y…**

**-¿Des qué? –** saltó Louis.

 **-Desvisten –** replicó Corey.

 **-¿Te refieres a quitarme la ropa? ¿Delante de ti? –** gritó Louis sosteniendo la bata con más fuerza y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

 **-No, vamos a salir e la habitación por un momento –** dijo lentamente.

**-Y cuando vuelvan, voy a estar desnudo.**

**-Pueden dejarse su ropa interior si se les hace más cómodo. Esa es su prerrogativa.**

**-¿Mi ropa interior? ¿Estás de broma? –** chilló Louis.

 **-Louis, relájate –** dijo Anne, mirándolo alarmado.

 **-¡Estoy muy relajado! –** respondió Louis. Bordeó la pared hasta la puerta sin soltar las solapas de su bata - **¡Por lo menos estaría relajado, si estuviera entrenando fútbol como debía ser en estos momentos! ¡Así es cómo me relajo, corriendo, sudando y pateando la pelota, no desnudándome para que un extranjero venga a darme un masaje!**

**-Louis, yo…**

**-No, Anne, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme aquí –** divagó Louis – **Sé que esta es tu idea de un buen momento y sé que se ve como mi tipo de cosas también, pero no me gusta el lavado de cara… bueno… en realidad, me gusta el lavado de cara, pero ¿esto? A decir verdad, esta es mi peor pesadilla. Me tengo que ir.**

Miró a Ben y él dio un gran paso lejos de la puerta.

 

 **-Gracias –** dijo Louis.

 

Entonces agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí tan rápido como sus pulidos dedos de los pies se lo llevaron.

 

 

 

********

**_Kicker5523:_ ** _¡Ayuda!_

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _¿Dónde estás?_

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _En el autobús público. No estoy totalmente seguro de que este sea el correcto._

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _¿¿¿Estás huyendo??? ¡¡¡No dejes que Liam te haga huir!!! ¡A menos que vengas aquí! ¡¡¡Y entonces, definitivamente huye!!!_

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _No. Simplemente estoy en lo de los masajes con A._

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _¿Te llevó a lo de los masajes? ¡¡¡Pero odias que extraños te toquen!!!_

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _¡¡¡LO SÉ!!!_

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _¿Y no le DIJISTE ESO?_

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _Creo que acabo de hacerlo. Creo que acabo de decirlo para todo el lugar._

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _Vaya, cuando explotas, explotas._

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _Comienzo a percibir eso._

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _¿Y ahora qué?_

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _Práctica de futbol, y luego, probablemente ser castigado, una vez más._

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _Te envío buenas vibras._

 **_Kicker5523:_ ** _Gracias ¡Te quiero!_

 **_TooDamn-Funcky:_ ** _Yo también mi pobre incomprendido niño monstruo._


	16. Chapter 15

****

Ella me va a matar. Ella va a asesinarme…

Por supuesto, Anne no parecía del tipo de asesina. Si ella tuviera alguna tendencia violenta, sin duda habría herido a alguien a estas alturas, viviendo con ocho hombres y eso, pero Louis no podía evitar que su cerebro repitiera el refrán. No podía parar de pensar en la cara de Anne cuando le dijo que se estaba yendo. La mezcla de decepción, sorpresa y ansiedad – como si ella hubiese empezado a pensar que su esposo y ella se habían metido en tu promedio psicológico cada día.

** -¡Tomlinson! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –  ** preguntó la entrenadora Leonard mientras Louis dejó caer su bolso de gimnasia en la grada inferior – **Pensé que tenías un asunto familiar.**

** -Terminó temprano –  ** dijo Louis, casi sin aliento por la carrera desde el estacionamiento de bicicletas.

** -Bien, genial –  ** dijo la entrenadora. Ella levantó su silbato y sopló - **¡Vargas! ¡Te sustituyo por Tomlinson!**

****

Tina Vargas salió trotando del campo y asintió hacia Louis mientras él corría dentro. Louis estaba ligeramente sorprendido por el reconocimiento de los miembros del campo de Hailey, pero no se mortificó. Todo lo que podía ver era el balón. Y él tenía que perforar el balón.

** -¡Estás aquí! –  ** saludó Claudia a Louis mientras él se alineaba para un saque de banda – **Y te ves resplandeciente.**

** -Sí, bueno, aparentemente eso es lo que un paquete de proteína de pepino hará por ti –  ** dijo Louis.

El balón vino volando y Louis saltó frente a Will, parando el balón con su pecho y robándolo del equipo contrario. Lo llevó campo arriba, esquivando a Jessica, quien se disparó a si misma tratando de cambiar la dirección. Luego dos defensas lo atacaron y se la pasó a Ryan. Louis manejó su camino alrededor de ellas y se lanzó campo arriba. Él estaba completamente abierto en frente de la red cuando Ryan le pasó la pelota de nuevo a él. Louis miró a la izquierda, engañando a Deena en la meta, luego la pateó directo a la esquina derecha. Deena mordió el polvo y el balón entro en la red. El equipo de Louis corrió en un abrazo. 

** -¡Eso fue asombroso! –  ** exclamó Claudia.   

** -¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana, Wheaties de más? –  ** preguntó Ryan.

Louis sonrió pero no respondió. Corrió de nuevo a la línea y se encontró de frente con Hailey, más que listo para ir de nuevo. Mientras Louis esperaba, sin importar qué tan fuerte mirara a un lado de la cara de Hailey, la chica se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

** -¡Todo bien! ¡Vamos a ver alguna defensa allá afuera! –  ** gritó la entrenadora Leonard.

Pearl salió corriendo de la línea de banda para dejar caer el balón. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa secreta a Louis cuando levantó el balón en el aire. Louis aclaró su garganta y trató de mantener su cara seria. Era agradable tener a sus amigos de vuelta.

El balón cayó y Hailey tomó el control. Eludió campo arriba y Louis corrió detrás de ella. Su sangre estaba bombeando tan rápido que sentía como si se hubiera bebido todo un Starbucks en su camino al campo. No iba a dejar que Hailey llegara a la línea defensiva. Simplemente no iba a hacerlo.

Hailey se estableció para pasar y Louis se delizó al suelo, pateando con su pierna derecha en el preciso momento en el que Hailey llevó su pie hacia atrás para patear. El taco de Louis llegó primero y el balón se precipitó campo abajo, directo a Lisa Bronson, la defensa de Louis. Lisa parecía casi tan sorprendida como Hailey, pero se recuperó rápidamente y llevó el balón hacia atrás. Louis clamó a sus pies y corrió hacia la línea de defensa de nuevo, disfrutando los dardos en sus pulmones y su garganta. Se está sintiendo bien. por primera vez desde su encuentro con Liam y Hailey, se estaba sintiendo malditamente bien.

Lisa se la pasó a Claudia, quién fue asaltada instantáneamente por Kurt Cash.

** -¡Centro! –  ** gritó Louis.

** -¡Centro! **

****

Claudia pateó el balón hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de Kurt, ejecutando un pase perfecto que aterrizó justo a los pies de Louis. Por el rabillo del ojo la podía ver acelerando a fondo. Louis eludió hacia la meta y se preparó para el impacto. Hailey se estrelló justo en su costado, tratando de tirarlo y robar el balón. Louis gruñó, empujó y luchó por el control. La mano de Hailey estaba en su cara; su codo estaba en su intestino. Louis cerró los ojos para evitar perder un dedo dislocado. Pateó el balón, frenando a Hailey con la cadera, y levantó la mirada de nuevo. El balón se había escurrido unos cuantos metros a campo abierto.

Ryan y Jake estaban corriendo por él, pero Louis todavía estaba más cerca. Corrió por el balón y lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo hacia Claudia, todo el camino a través del campo. Claudia paró el balón y Louis corrió justo en frente de la meta. La atención de Deena estaba sonbre Claudia. Louis llamó la atención de Deena y Claudia disparó el balón a través de Louis. Deena reaccionó, pero no a tiempo. Louis saltó y cabeceó el balón directo al centro de la meta.

** -¡Demonios! –  ** gritó Hailey, llegando justo a la cara del portero **– ¡Deena! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Usa tu cabeza!**

****

Deena se limpió la tierra de su lado y lentamente le dio la espalda a Hailey.

** -¡No vamos a ganar partidos sin defensa, gente! –  ** gritó Hailey **\- ¡Él no es tan bueno!**

****

Louis se rió y caminó de vuelta campo arriba. No estaba segura de si alguien le estaba prestando atención a Hailey, pero no le importaba mucho. Dos goles en menos de dos minutos era un record para él. Se sentía bien.

Sonó el silbato y la entrenadora Leonard aplaudió, trayendo la atención del equipo.

** -¡Muy bien, volvamos a ello! –  ** girtó **– Muy bueno, Tomlinson. Cuando apareces, ¡realmente apareces!**

** -Gracias, entrenadora –  ** respondió Louis.

** -¡Ahora, vamos equipo, veamos si alguien puede detenerlo! –  ** gritó la entrenadora, soplando su silbato de nuevo - **¡Muéstrenme algo ahí afuera!**

****

Louis corrió al centro del campo de nuevo y Claudia se acercó para envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

** -¡Hagámoslo! –  ** dijo ella.

** -Lo sabes –  ** respondió Louis.

Él se alineó frente a Hailey, y por primera vez en días, Hailey la estaba mirando. Louis sonrió a la determinada burla de Hailey. Esto va a ser divertido. 

** **** **

****

Louis se sentó en un círculo con sus compañeros de equipo en el piso del gimnasio principal. Colgando de todas las paredes que lo rodeaban estaban las banderas borgoña y oro promocionando al distrito, al condado, y a los campeonatos del estado en todos los deportes por los últimos años. Louis se quedó mirando a la bandera de soccer justo sobre el reloj  encerrado. El último campeonato del condado había sido ganado en 1996.

Todo eso iba a cambiar este año, pensó Louis, apoyándose en sus codos. Él estaba sintiéndose engreído y le gustaba. 

** -Muy bien todos, ustedes saben cómo funciona –  ** dijo la entrenadora Leonard, repartiendo pedazos de papel y lápices – **Primero ustedes reciben las nominaciones y luego ustedes  tomarán un voto anónimo. Le he pedido a Pearl que cuente los votos cuando hayan terminado. Si tienen alguna pregunta, estaré en mi oficina.**

** -¿No te quieres quedar para presenciar la democracia en acción? –  ** bromeó Ryan, ganándose una ronda de risas del equipo.

** -Creo que ustedes pueden manejarlo –  ** respondió la entrenadora – **Tengo algunos videos de partidos que ver del año pasado. El nuevo capitán o capitana deberá venir a verme antes de irse. Buena suerte.**

****

La entrenadora se giró y se dirigió a las oficinas de atletismo en el otro lado del gimnasio. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Louis miró alrededor del círculo. Todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. Todos estaban inspeccionando a los otros. 

** -Está bien, supongo que deberíamos hacer las nominaciones –  ** dijo Pearl finalmente.

Un chico llamado James, del grupo de amigos de Hailey, levantó la mano.

** -Postulo a Hailey Farmer –  ** dijo él antes de que nadie pudiera reconocerlo.

_ Esa es una gran sorpresa,  _ pensó Louis.

** -Está bien. Hailey, ¿aceptas la postulación? –  ** preguntó Pearl.

** -Sí, acepto –  ** dijo Hailey gravemente.

** -Ella totalmente ensayó eso –  ** dijo Ryan en el oído de Louis.

** -¿Alguien más? –  ** preguntó Pearl.

Ryan se irguió y levantó su mano. Todos parecían sorprendidos. 

** -¿Ryan? –  ** preguntó Pearl.

** -Postulo a Louis Tomlinson. **

****

El corazón de Louis se estrelló contra su caja torácica. 

** -¿Qué? –  ** espetó Hailey **\- ¿Estás tramando algo?**

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Louis empujó sus rodillas bajo su barbilla, abrazando sus piernas hacia él. _Capitán._ ¿Por qué lo postularía Ryan para capitán de un equipo al que acababa de unirse? ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Incluso quería hacerlo?

Una sonrisa se deslizó por la cara de Louis.

** -¡Oye, oye, oye! –  ** dijo Ryan, lanzando sus brazos hacia arriba – **Solo vamos a votar, ¿si? Lo que sea que pase, que pase.**

****

Hailey lo miró desde el otro lado del círculo. El aire estaba tan quieto que Louis podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. 

** -Bueno, ¿hay alguna otra nominación? –  ** preguntó Pearl con timidez.

El silencio continuó.

** -Está bien, entonces vamos a votar –  ** dijo Pearl.

Hailey garabateó algo en su hoja de papel, se levantó y se lo tendió a Pearl. Ella caminó con confianza de vuelta a su lugar en el círculo y se sentó. Cruzó sus piernas en sus tobillos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Uno por uno, todos entregaron sus votos. Louis se quedó mirando su nombre en su pedazo de papel.

Una vez que Pearl tuvo todos los votos, se alejó del grupo y los contó en una hoja de papel. Louis no podía ver el proceso dado que Pearl estaba detrás de él, así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Finalmente, Pearl avanzó pausadamente de vuelta al círculo.

** -Um… es un empate. **

** -Tienes que estar bromeando –  ** dijo Hailey.

** -No… son siete votos a siete –  ** dijo Pearl, bajando la mirada a su cuenta.

** -¿Quién votó por él? –  ** dijo Hailey, levantándose e inclinándose hacia delante – **Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Quién votó por él?**

** -Uh… yo tengo un nombre –  ** dijo Louis, desconcertado.

** -No estoy hablando contigo –  ** soltó Hailey, lanzándole una mirada a Louis – **Quiero saber quién votó por él después de lo que hizo. Todos ustedes saben lo que hizo. ¿He estado en este equipo con ustedes por tres años y siete de ustedes votaron por él?**

** -¡Yo lo hice! –  ** anunció Ryan felizmente.

** -Sabemos que lo hiciste –  ** dijo Hailey - **¿Qué pasa con el resto de ustedes? ¿Demasiado asustados para admitir que votaron por un inútil que apuñala por la espalda como capitán?**

****

Louis no pudo soportarlo más. _¿Dónde terminaba esta chica?_ ****

****

** -¡Está bien! ¡Eso es todo!   **

****

Louis levantó la mirada mientras Claudia se puso de pie.

** -¿Qué estás haciendo? –  ** le preguntó Hailey.

** -No puedo soportarlo más –  ** dijo Claudia, sus manos temblaban – **No puedo sentarme aquí mientras tú solo mientes de esta forma. Louis no hizo nada, ¿está bien? Él no se enrolló con Liam. Ni siquiera les dijo que se enrolló con Liam. Cualquier versión de la historia que alguno de ustedes ha escuchado, es todo mentira.**

****

La cara de Hailey se puso pálida. Ella miró alrededor con incertidumbre antes de finalmente recuperar su equilibro.

** -Claudia, siéntate. **

** -No, no me voy a sentar –  ** dijo Claudia, entrecerrando sus ojos. Louis podía decir que le estaba tomando un montó de esfuerzo a Claudia para hacerle frente a su hermana mayor – **Te escuché, ¿si? Te escuché contándole a James lo que hiciste –** Claudia miró alrededor al resto del equipo – **Hailey lo inventó todo. Ella estaba borracha y celosa así que le dijo a Edward que Louis y Liam se habían enrollado cuando no lo habían hecho. Y después, cuando terminó de perder el tiempo con Edward y se dio cuenta de lo jodida que estaba, le dijo a Liam que Louis le había dicho  que ellos dos se habían enrollado así podía verse menos culpable. Pero todo era mentira. Ella estaba celosa de Louis así que le echó toda la culpa, cuando la verdad es que Louis no hizo nada.**

****

El resto del equipo estaba mirando a Hailey y a Claudia impactados. Louis apenas podía respirar.

** -Ella está mintiendo –  ** dijo Hailey, levantando sus hombros y riendo un poco histérica – **Ella claramente está teniendo alguna clase de brote psicótico.**

** -Dios, Hailey, déjalo ya –  ** dijo Claudia, girando hacia su hermana – **Juro que a veces no puedo creer que venimos de la misma madre.**

****

Unas cuantas personas se rieron. 

** -¡Ella lo inventó todo!  -  ** lloriqueó Hailey – **Ustedes no le creen, ¿verdad? ¡James, diles!**

****

James se puso pálido y miró alrededor del círculo.

** -Yo…. Uh… **

****

Un par de los otros jugadores intercambiaron una mirada.

** -No creo que nadie pueda haber inventado esa historia, Hailey –  ** dijo Ryan – **Excepto, tal vez, tú –** agregó en voz baja.

** -Siento no haber dicho nada de esto antes, Louis –  ** dijo Claudia, finalmente, volviéndose hacia él – **No sabía que hacer.**

** -Está bien –  ** dijo Louis  con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Lo que sea que Hailey hubiese hecho mal, ella seguía siendo la hermana de Claudia. El mismo Louis había defendido a Edward cuando sabía que él había hecho algo malo. Solo podía imaginar lo difícil que había sido para Claudia salir con toda la verdad.

** -Creo que deberíamos volver a votar –  ** dijo Deena, rompiendo el cargado silencio.

** -¿Qué? –  ** dijo Hailey, girando sobre ella - **¡Deena!**

****

Pero Deena solo se limitó a mirar a Hailey. Dejó escapar un suspiro de indignación y miró alrededor del círculo. Todos los demás apartaban sus ojos. Louis observó a Hailey mientras se dio cuenta de que estaba por su cuenta. Había una mirada de pánico en sus ojos. Acababa de tener a todo el mundo arrancado de un tirón de debajo de ella. No fe hace mucho cuando Louis había experimentado exactamente lo misma sensación.

** -No creo que esto tenga algo que ver con elegir un capitán –  ** dijo Louis.

** -¿Cómo? –  ** preguntó Ryan.

** -Esta votación es sobre el liderazgo del equipo –  ** dijo Louis – **No sobre quién se enrolló con quién o quién mintió al respecto.**

****

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento.

** -Está bien, vamos a votar de nuevo –  ** dijo Ryan.

** -Teníamos que hacerlo de todas formas –  ** dijo Pearl a Louis con total naturalidad – **Hubo un empate.**

** -Sí, porque la mitad de las personas claramente están dementes –  ** soltó Hailey. Pero su expresión no apoyó sus duras palabras. Lucía pálida, asustada y enferma.

Pearl caminó alrededor del círculo y entregó nuevos pedazos de papel. Lentamente todo el mundo escribió su decisión. El corazón de Louis saltó alrededor de su pecho. Él no tenía idea de qué esperar.

Una vez más, Hailey fue la primera en entregar su voto, y esta vez se quedó de pie mientras Pearl contaba los votos. Tomó la mitad del tiempo que antes. Louis contuvo el aliento.

** -El conteo final es tres para Hailey, once para Louis –  ** dijo Pearl – **Louis Tomlinson es nuestro nuevo capitán.**

****

****

****

** **** **

****

****

****

Louis se detuvo frente al cobertizo. Empujó la puerta del pequeño estudio de Harry, sonriendo como un loco.

** -¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede? –  ** preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

** -¡Conseguí ser capitán! ¡Gané como capitán! –  ** gritó Louis sin aliento. Todavía no era capaz  de envolver su cerebro alrededor de ello.

** -¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando! –  ** dijo Harry, toda su cara iluminada - **¡Eso es asombroso!**

** -¡Dios mío, fue tan genial! –  ** dijo Louis, caminando y tirándose sobre la banca al lado de su manga – **Primero votamos, y hubo un empate. Y luego Hailey enloqueció y dijo que yo era como el gran mentiroso, así que Claudia  se levantó y les dijo a todos que Hailey es la mentirosa.**

** -Vaya. ¿En serio? –  ** preguntó Harry.

** -¡Sí! Fue ese enorme trato –  ** dijo Louis – **Pero entonces volvimos a votar y ¡gané! Todavía no puedo creerlo.**

** -Bueno, felicitaciones –  ** dijo Harry.

** -Gracias. No podía esperar para decirte –  ** dijo Louis sonriéndole – **Debiste haber visto su cara. Fue como…**

****

Louis se detuvo repentinamente – la cara de Harry se había puesto toda extraña. Él ya no estaba sonriendo. Parecía como si hubiese dejado de respirar.

** -¿Qué? –  ** dijo Louis, su corazón dejando de latir. Lo estaba estudiando. Tomando cada línea de su cara desde su mandíbula a su pómulo a su cabello enredado.

Harry se acercó y pasó su mano rápidamente sobre su cabello, cepillándolo hacia atrás.

** -Esto –  ** dijo. 

Y entonces se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Por un infinitesimal momento, Louis se congeló. No tenía idea de qué hacer con él. No tenía idea de dónde poner sus manos o si mover sus labios o incluso cómo respirar.

_ ¡Devuélvele el beso, por el amor de Dios!  _ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego, sofocó una sorprendida, avergonzada y feliz risa e hizo lo que se había dicho. Le devolvió la presión y se acercó para tomar con torpeza  su manga. La mano de Harry acunó la parte trasera de su cabeza y su otra mano tocó ligeramente su rodilla. La piel de Louis estaba ardiendo. _Harry lo estaba besando. ¡Harry lo estaba besando!_

Él se apartó, de la nada, y lo miró a los ojos.

** -¿Esto está bien? –  ** preguntó.

Louis, en silencio, sin decir nada y sin aliento, asintió. Solo quería sus labios sobre los suyos. Él sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, y esta vez Louis se deslizó hacia delante en la banca, inclinando su cuerpo más cerca del suyo. Lo qué no podía creer era lo perfecto que esto se sentía. Lo emocionado y feliz y seguro, todo al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces lo golpeó: _Harry era el indicado._

Con el que quería compartir sus buenas noticias. Con el que podía hablar. Con el que siempre pensaba cuando algo divertido, raro o interesante pasaba. Harry era listo y divertido y amable y considerado.

_ ¿Por qué desperdicié mí tiempo pensando en Liam?  _ Se preguntó Louis mientras Harry trazaba ligeramente un dedo por su mejilla. _¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso cuando Harry estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?_

Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a estar lo más cerca de él como era posible. Repentinamente era imposible creer que él había durado tanto en la vida sin sentirse de esta forma.

La puerta detrás de Louis dejó escapar un chillido revelador y Harry se separó de él tan rápido que casi se cayó hacia delante. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Anne estaba de pie en la puerta, sus brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el estómago.

Louis tragó una bocanada de aire y miró a Harry, quién bajó su cabeza tanto como podía. Sí, Harry Styles era un montón de cosas geniales. Pero ahora, era un hombre muerto. 

****

****

** **** **

****

****

****

****

** De:  ** kicker5525@yahoo.com

** Para:  ** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

** Asunto:  ** OMG OMG OMG

_ BESE A HARRY! BESE A HARRY! OMG BESE A HARRY. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!!!!???!!?? _

****


	17. Chapter 16

Louis se sentó derecho en una silla en la cocina, suspendido entre el éxtasis y el temor. Anne y Des estaban en la habitación de al lado, hablando bajo, tratando de decidir qué hacer con él.  Louis sabía que debería estar creando una razón para que no lo echen de su casa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Y cada vez que lo hacía, temblaba de felicidad. 

Todavía sentía el recorrido de la yema del dedo de Harry en su mejilla. Su mano recorriendo su cabello. Sus labios todavía hormigueaban por el beso de Harry. La manera en que lo miró le hizo sentir hermoso. Realmente se sentía hermoso y… observado. 

Anne y Des entraron al cuarto y Louis se sentó todavía más derecho. Se preguntó si podía ver sus labios palpitando. Claramente Anne estaba exhausta y la cara de Des estaba arrugada por la preocupación. 

** -Bueno, seré honesto contigo, Louis. No sabemos qué hacer aquí –  ** finalmente dijo Des, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello – **Sabes las reglas y esperábamos que el castigo de la semana pasada hubiera resonado en ti de alguna manera, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?**

****

Louis lo miró desconcertado.

Harry caminó detrás de sus padres y Louis se encendió. Tanto Anne como Des miraron alrededor.

** -Hey. Sé que ustedes me dijeron que espere en mi cuarto, pero tengo algo que decir –  ** dijo Harry, frotando sus manos en sus jeans.

** -Está bien –  ** dijo Anne. Ella casi lucía con esperanza, como si Harry viniera con una explicación para borrar lo que ella había visto. 

Harry aclaró su garganta.

** -No fue la culpa de Louis. Él no debería ser castigado porque fui yo. Yo lo besé, entonces deberían hacer lo que fueran a hacer… a mí. **

** -Buen intento, pero se necesitan dos para bailar –  ** dijo Des.

** -Sip, lo sé, técnicamente –  ** dijo Harry – **Pero quiero decir, Louis ni siquiera me devolvió el beso… ¿cierto?**

****

Mientras Harry habló, su cara enrojeció desde el cuello para arriba. Miró a Louis, sus cejas alzadas, esperando que él corrobore su historia. Louis no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿De verdad lo había hecho tan mal que Harry pensó que no se lo había devuelto? ¿O estaba siendo el chico más lindo tratando de salvar su trasero?_

** -Cierto –  ** dijo él finalmente – **Fue tan inesperado…**

****

Louis no sabía que más decir, por eso cerró su boca. Anne y Des se miraron el uno al otro, comunicándose en silencio. Finalmente, Des suspiró. Louis no pudo evitar notar que los dos lucían aliviados. 

** -Está bien, entonces. Harry, tú también sabías las reglas y las ignoraste, entonces serás castigado. De nuevo –  ** dijo su padre - **, irás a la escuela, harás la tarea y eso es todo. Por dos semanas.**

** -¿Y el estudio? –  ** preguntó Harry.

** -Tampoco pintura –  ** dijo su padre -, **¿entiendes?**

Por un segundo pareció que Harry quería discutir, pero luego miró a Louis y dejó caer su cabeza.

** -Sí, lo entiendo. **

** -Está bien. Ve a tu cuarto –  ** dijo Des.

Harry se dio vuelta y subió por las escaleras. Louis quiso correr detrás de él y agradecerle, pero no creía que eso luciera muy bien.

** -Des, me gustaría hablar con Louis a solas, si no te importa –  ** dijo Anne, haciendo que Louis se pusiera rígido. No había visto a Anne desde que salió esa mañana. Entre todos los besos y el caos, casi lo había olvidado.

** -Seguro –  ** dijo Des. Vaciló un momento y trató de encontrarse con la mirada de Louis, pero le costó – **No estoy seguro sobre cómo poner esto, sólo voy a decirlo. Lamento el comportamiento de mi chico. Si alguien alguna vez te hace sentir incómodo…**

** -Oh por Dios, no. Estoy bien –  ** dijo Louis. La última cosa que quería era que Des y Anne pensaran que Harry de alguna manera había sacado ventaja de él.

** -¿Estás seguro? –  ** dijo Des – **Porque no tengo problema en rajar algunos cráneos si es necesario.**

** -Des, él está bien –  ** dijo Anne con una risa, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de él – **Ve a mirar el juego.**

** -Bien. Está bien –  ** dijo Des. Luego sonrió con vergüenza y se fue.

** -No te preocupes por él. Es una cosa de la testosterona –  ** dijo Anne - , **pero supongo que sabes eso.**

** -Sip, supongo –  ** dijo Louis – **De cualquier manera, realmente siento lo de esta mañana, Anne –** Sus hombros finalmente se derrumbaron cuando se inclinó hacia delante – **No debería haberme ido así. Fue grosero e irrespetuoso y de verdad lo siento.**

** -No tienes que disculparte, Louis –  ** dijo Anne, hundiéndose en la silla frente a la suya – **Nunca te pregunté si estabas interesado en el spa antes de hacer la cita y debería haberlo hecho. Entonces, lo siento.**

** -Tú solo estabas tratando de ser agradable –  ** dijo Louis, un nudo de culpa formándose en su pecho. Sabía que sus padres estarían profundamente decepcionados si sabían cómo había tratado a Anne esa mañana – **Supongo que arreglarse y relajarse y todo eso realmente no es lo mío –** agregó, tratando de explicar.

** -Y debería haberme dado cuenta de eso –  ** dijo Anne, sus ojos suaves – **Creo que estaba tan emocionada con la idea de que te gustaran este tipo de cosas…**

****

Anne enredó sus dedos con los de Louis y los mantuvo ahí. Despacio Louis sonrió, mudo.

** -Bien –  ** dijo Anne finalmente, liberando a Louis y parándose – **En esta casa cuando alguien logra algo, como ser capitán del equipo de fútbol, puede elegir el postre.**

** -¿Cómo lo supiste? –  ** preguntó Louis.

** -Me encontré con Pearl Porcaro y su mamá en el supermercado justo después de tu entrenamiento –  ** dijo Anne con una sonrisa – **Entonces, ¿qué será?**

****

Louis pensó en su mamá. Ella no era una cocinera prolífica, pero había algunas cosas que hacía increíblemente bien, y había una que Louis amaba.

** -Mataría por un pastel de manzana –  ** dijo Louis.

** -Hecho  -  ** contestó Anne.

** -Creo que iré a llamar a mis padres y les diré, si está bien –  ** dijo Louis, parándose.

** -Adelante –  ** dijo Anne – **estoy segura de que les gustará oírlo.**

****

Louis corrió hacia arriba, rebosando de la energía recién descubierta. Entre el capitán,  Harry, el no-castigo y el momento con Anne, estaba más que listo para compartir una pequeña alegría. Por supuesto, sus padres sólo escucharían una de las cuatro, pero ahora Louis sonaría diez veces más feliz por ello.

Tan pronto como Louis cortó con sus padres, hubo un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio.

** -Soy Harry. ¿Puedo entrar? –  ** preguntó.

El corazón de Louis empezó a palpitar y él se deslizó hacia el pie de la cama.

** -Sí, entra –  ** Él tiró su pelo hacia atrás y deseó haber optado por una ducha en vez de una llamada telefónica.

Harry abrió la puerta y se quedó en la entrada.

** -Hey. **

****

Él era tan hermoso. Esos ojos claros verdes esmeralda, ese cabello castaño. Todavía podía olerlo – esa mezcla de algodón recién lavado y pintura fuerte.

La piel de él todavía estaba cálida donde los brazos y las manos de Harry lo habían tocado. Todo lo que quería hacer era saltar hacia él y besarlo. ¿Él también lo sentía?

** -Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo está bien –  ** dijo Harry.

** -Sip, está bien –  ** dijo Louis – **Gracias por… lo que hiciste allí abajo. No tenías que.**

** -Sí, bueno. Tengo algunas lecturas atrasadas de todas maneras –  ** dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Louis miró hacia abajo a sus pies. Estaba parado entre la línea de madera oscura del pasillo y la madera clara de su cuarto.

** -¿Quieres entrar? –  ** le preguntó él.

Harry miró por el pasillo a su derecha.

** -Em… no creo que sea la mejor idea. **

** -Oh –  ** dijo Louis, sorprendido ante la intensidad de su decepción. Él entendió que Harry no quería meterse en más problemas. Lo hizo. También era lo último que él quería. O tal vez lo segundo que menos quería. Porque en ese momento, él habría arriesgado el ser castigado por el resto del año solo para estar cerca suyo de nuevo. Harry claramente no estaba sufriendo de la misma manera. De otra manera no había sido tan fácil resistirse.

** -Bueno, de todas maneras supongo que debería regresar a mi celda. **

****

Louis se paró. Tal vez si él estaba más cerca de él. Tal vez entonces él recordaría cómo se había sentido y se estiraría y lo tocaría.

** -Está bien –  ** dijo Louis.

Harri miró a sus ojos. _Bésame,_ pensó él, tratando de forzar el mensaje subliminal en su dirección. _Bésame, bésame, ¡bésame!_

__

** -Hey, ¡Harry! Espero que no estés en otro lugar que no sea tu habitación –  ** dijo Des desde abajo.

** -Bien –  ** susurró Harry – **Bueno, te veo –** Un segundo estaba ahí y un segundo después la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró de golpe y se había ido. 

** **** **

El lunes en la mañana Louis estaba saliendo del baño de las escuela y vio la última cosa que quería ver en ese día… Hailey. Era claro por su cara enrojecida que había estado llorando. Ahora estaba saliendo del baño, con una de sus manos en su cara, tratando de disimular las lágrimas. Louis se quedó parado ahí por un momento demasiado largo, suspendido entre el impulso de escapar y su recién encontrada compulsión para ser fuerte. Pero antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo, Hailey levantó la vista. Ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

** -Hey. **

****

Louis caminó tentativamente un poco más cerca de ella.

** -¿Estás bien? –  ** preguntó, sobre todo como un reflejo.

** -No tienes que fingir que te importa –  ** dijo Hailey, dejando caer su delineador en su pequeño bolso de red. No sonó sarcástica o agresiva, sólo cansada y triste. 

** -No estoy actuando… no creo –  ** dijo Louis, apoyándose hacia atrás contra la pared.

** -Bueno, todos me odian. Es oficial –  ** dijo Hailey encogiéndose. Sacudió su cabeza mientras armó de nuevo su mochila en un segundo, guardando un broche que tenía colgado de la remera – **Incluso James no me hablaría esta mañana. Él es tan hipócrita. No es como si no supiera lo que está sucediendo.**

****

Hailey se encontró con sus ojos y tiró su mochila sobre sus hombros. Tomó una profunda respiración y se dio vuelta.

** -Mira, ni siquiera voy a tratar de explicártelo –  ** ijo, luciendo más frágil de lo que Louis alguna vez había imaginado posible – **Es sólo que realmente lo amo y de verdad no puedo imaginar lo que sería si él… si él…**

** -Está bien. Lo entiendo –  ** dijo Louis. Excepto que él no estaba completamente seguro de hacerlo. Después de todo, él nunca había estado enamorado.

No en una relación real, correspondida, al menos. Pero la última cosa que quería hacer era estar ahí y mirar a Hailey derrumbarse totalmente.

** -No, no lo haces. Realmente no soy así –  ** dijo Hailey – **Nunca estoy a la cabeza de un caso. Es sólo… todo tenia sentido entonces, ¿sabes? Todo tenía perfecto sentido. Pero ahora todo está estropeado.**

** -Bueno, todos cometen errores, supongo –  ** dijo Louis. Se dio vuelta y sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo dio a Hailey.

Hailey lo tomó y lo puso bajo una esquina de su ojo.

** -¿Por qué estás siendo tan agradable? –  ** preguntó.

Louis parpadeó.

** -Honestamente, no tengo idea. **

****

Y luego, de repente, algo extraño sucedió… ambos rieron. Era un momento liberador para Louis, estar parado allí con su declarada enemiga mientras la chica intentaba no llorar. Louis sólo quería que todo fuera simple de nuevo. No había razón para que todos fueran tan miserables. Además, después de lo que había pasado con Harry, Hailey podía tener a Liam y todos sus dramas. Louis estaba hecho.

** -Bueno, lo siento. Por todo ello –  ** dijo Hailey, haciendo un bollo con la toalla – **No tienes idea de cuánto –** agregó amargamente y Louis sabía que ella estaba pensando en Liam.

Mirando a Hailey juntar fuerza, el corazón de Louis se expandió en capacidad. Tenía un sentimiento de que las próximas pocas semanas iban a ser incluso peores para Hailey que lo que la última  pareja había sido para Louis.

** -Está bien –  ** dijo Louis con un asentimiento – **Gracias.**

****

Hailey dejó escapar el aliento y tiró el pañuelo al cesto de basura. Acertó.

** -No me digas que también juegas básquet –  ** dijo Louis ligeramente.

Hailey miró a Louis y suspiró.

** -Este va a ser un largo año. **

****

****

****

** **** **

Louis colocó su bandeja de almuerzo en la mesa y miró alrededor del patio. Niall estaba sentado en su vieja mesa con los auriculares puestos y los ojos estrechos en concentración. Louis había estado sorprendido de no haberlo encontrado en la puerta como las últimas semanas, pero ahora estaba incluso más confuso. Era como si todo su progreso hubiera sido olvidado.

** -¿Qué pasa con Niall? –  ** preguntó Ryan, levantando su mochila por sobre su cabeza mientras se sentó.

** -Realmente, creo que él dijo algo sobre que no tenía permitido sentarse contigo –  ** dijo Claudia, sacudiendo su jugo de manzana mientras miró a Louis - **¿De qué se trata eso?**

** -¿No tiene permitido sentarse conmigo? –  ** preguntó Louis, confundido – **Eso es extraño. Voy a hablar con él.**

** -Dile que lo extrañamos  -  ** dijo Pearl cuando abrió su caja de mostacillas.

Louis estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia fuera cuando Hailey apareció, la bandeja en sus manos, al final de su mesa.

** -Hola –  ** dijo con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

** -Um… hola –  ** contestó Louis.

** -¿Qué pasa? –  ** preguntó Claudia, arrugando la frente.

- **James y los otros están actuando todos menstruales, entonces me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí por unos días –** dijo Hailey.

Todos en la mesa miraron a Louis y él dudó. Disculpas arbitrarias en las puertas de los baños las podía manejar. Sentarse con la chica en el almuerzo toda la semana era mucho preguntar. Pero un rayo de casi desesperada esperanza en los ojos de Hailey y Louis sintió su decisión desmoronarse. Uno sólo podía imaginar cuan mortificante sería para una chica como Hailey verse sentada sola en la cafetería. Probablemente, su mayor temor.

** -Seguro, supongo –  ** dijo finalmente Louis.

Claudia dejó salir el aire. Por un pequeño momento, nadie habló. Louis giró su tenedor en su espagueti. La mesa estaba tan silenciosa que sonaba como si nadie estuviera respirando. Alguien tendría que decir algo pronto o todos se asfixiarían. 

** -Entonces, ¿todos están listos para su primer juego? –  ** dijo Claudia finalmente.

** -Lo sabes –  ** insertó Ryan.

** -Ellos tienen un nuevo portero este año –  ** dijo Hailey – **Ella es verde, pero es buena.**

** -La entrenadora dijo que es zurda, entonces es débil por su derecha –  ** agregó Louis – **Tenemos que ir por ese lado tanto como sea posible.**

** -Debe ser agradable cuando ustedes saben sus debilidades –  ** dijo Jake, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus lentes. ****

** -Hey, Hailey, ¿quieres una pulsera? –  ** preguntó Pearl.

Todos se giraron para mirarla. Conversación forzada era una cosa, regalos era otra.

** -Uh… seguro –  ** dijo Hailey.

Ella se giró y abrió la pequeña bolsa en su mochila. Mientras buscaba en ella, Ryan golpeó a Pearl en el brazo.

** -¿Vas a hacerle una pulsera? –  ** Ryan susurró.

** -¡Ow! ¿Cuál es el problema? –  ** susurró de regreso Pearl.

** -Esa chica no merece regalos –  ** replicó Ryan.

** -Bueno, no puedo retirarlo ahora –  ** dijo Pearl, luciendo miserable.

Louis miró a Hailey mientras ella buscaba intensamente. No había duda de que ella estaba escuchando cada susurro que se estaba diciendo.

****

** -¿Saben qué? Está bien. No necesito más pulseras –  ** declaró Hailey, sacando de repente un lápiz labial. Algo se cayó de su mochila y aterrizó directamente en el centro de la mesa, frente a Louis. Era un pequeño parche con letras bordo y bordes color oro. Se leía _“CAPI”._

Todos en la mesa se volvieron de piedra. Louis no habría podido apartar los ojos si hubiera tratado.

** -¿Qué es eso? –  ** dijo finalmente.

** -Oh, es sólo… mi mamá y yo lo hicimos antes que… tú sabes –  ** tartamudeó Hailey mientras lo recogió – **Era para mi chaqueta universitaria.**

****

Ella se detuvo y Claudia se movió incómoda en su asiento. Louis se sintió desaparecer. 

** -Lo que sea, supongo que tú puedes tenerla ahora –  ** dijo Hailey, dejándola caer delante de la bandeja de Louis.

Louis ni siquiera quiso tocarla. Pensó en su equipo de regreso en Texas y como la devastó cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a ser su capitán. Sólo podía imaginar lo que podría haberse sentido para ella realmente tener que entregar la credencial de capitán a alguien más. Le habría arrancado el corazón.

** -Entonces, ¿escucharon que el Sr. McKenna está saliendo con Marcy Sherman? –  ** dijo Ryan de ningún lugar.

** -¡Ew! ¡Asqueroso! –  ** exclamó Pearl.

** -¿Quién es Marcy Sherman?  -  ** preguntó Louis, mirando a Hailey quien alzó la vista del parche de capitán. 

** -Ella solía venir aquí –  ** dijo Hailey, levantando su botella de agua – **Sólo es dos años más grande que yo.**

** -¡Ugh! Eso está tan mal –  ** dijo Jake – **El Sr. McKenna es un anciano.**

****

La conversación siguió girando alrededor de ella y el parche ahí en la mesa, pareciendo crecer con cada segundo que pasaba. Louis esperaba que Hailey lo tome de regreso, pero él sabía que lo roles se habían invertido, no quería a esa cosa en su mochila, recordándole de la capitanía que siempre había querido y casi tuvo. Él no había perdonado a Hailey por todo lo que había hecho, pero aún su corazón salió hacia la chica. Él no creía que fuera posible estar tan enojado con alguien y a la vez sentirse tan mal por esa persona.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

****

****

****

** **** **

** De:  ** kicker5525@yahoo.com

** Para:  ** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

**Asunto: Re:** OMG OMG OMG

 

_¿¡Besaste a HARRY!? ¿No a Liam… HARRY? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO? ¿CÓMO PUEDES MANDARME ESTO POR E-MAIL Y NO ELABORARLO UN POCO? Y olvidarme…. ¿¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS!!!???_

**\- Mensaje Original -**

** De:  ** kicker5525@yahoo.com

** Para:  ** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

**Asunto:** OMG OMG OMG

 

 

_ BESE A HARRY! BESE A HARRY!  _ _ OMG BESE A HARRY. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!!!!???!!?? _


	18. Chapter 17

** -¿Estás seguro de esto, Tomlinson? –  ** preguntó la entrenadora Leonard.

** -Sí, entrenadora. Sé que suena loco, pero estoy haciendo lo correcto.  **

****

Se oyó un golpe rápido en la puerta de la oficina antes de que se abriera. Louis se dio la vuelta mientras Hailey asomó la cabeza en el interior.

** -Hola, entrenadora. ¿Vithya dijo que quería verme? –  ** dijo Hailey. Entonces vio a Louis y se detuvo.

** -Sí, Farmer. Tome asiento –  ** dijo la entrenadora Leonard. 

Hailey se dejó caer en la silla junto a Louis y cuidadosamente colocó su chaqueta y sus dos bolsos en el suelo. De repente se veía pequeña y asustada, como un niño esperando conseguir una vacuna contra el tétano.

** -Bueno, Farmer, déjame ponerte al día. Tomlinson me acaba de decir que la votación para el capitán puede no haber sido exactamente justa –  ** dijo la entrenadora Leonard, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla y apoyando sus gruesos antebrazos en la mesa.

** -¿Qué quiere decir? –  ** preguntó Hailey cuidadosamente.

** -Entiendo que los dos empataron en la primera votación y que algún tipo de chisme afectó a la segunda votación –  ** dijo la entrenadora, mirando directamente a Hailey - **¿Diría usted que eso es verdad?**

****

Louis y Hailey se miraron entre sí. Hailey todavía se veía confundida.

** -Sí –  ** dijo Hailey.

La entrenadora Leonard golpeó un lápiz en el borde del escritorio.

** -Bueno, siento decir que esto ha sucedido antes, factores no relacionados con nuestro equipo afectan al voto, así es –  ** dijo la entrenadora, recostándose en su silla – **Pero esta es la primera vez en mis doce años aquí que un capitán ha preguntado si podía entregar su título a otro jugador.**

** -¿¡Qué!? –  ** exclamó Hailey, sentándose hacia delante, luego, volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás a Louis - **¿Me estás jugando una broma?**

** -No tiene sentido para mí ser el capitán –  ** explicó Louis, empujándose para levantarse de su asiento – **Has estado aquí más tiempo y siempre has sido la líder de este equipo… Si no me hubiera trasladado aquí, sin duda habrías ganado esa votación.**

** -¿Por lo menos te estás oyendo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? –  ** preguntó Hailey.

- **Sí, lo sé –** dijo Louis.

** -No lo entiendo –  ** dijo Hailey **– He sido tan…**

****

Se calló y ambos miraron a la entrenadora Leonard, quién parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra suya.

** -¿Entonces, qué? ¿Has sido tan qué? –  ** le preguntó Leonard.

** -Nada –  ** respondió Louis – **Mira, Hailey, no estoy diciendo que quiero ser tu mejor amigo ni nada, pero solo creo que tú deberías ser el capitán. Además, eres una estudiante de último año y yo soy de segundo. Esta es tú última oportunidad.**

Hailey se recostó en su silla, estupefacta. Louis miró a la entrenadora Leonard. Parecía hora de que la figura de autoridad en la sala replicara.

** -Bueno, tanto como me gusta un poco de drama en la tarde, tenemos un juego por jugar, así que voy a tomar una decisión ejecutiva aquí –  ** dijo la entrenadora Leonard, empujando hasta juntar algunos papeles – **Louis, tan honorable como esta idea tuya es, no podemos ignorar completamente el voto del equipo, así que propongo un compromiso. A partir de ahora, son co-capitanes. ¿Crees que puedan manejarlo?**

Louis miró a Hailey. ¿Trabajando codo a codo con ella para dirigir el equipo durante toda la temporada? No estaba del todo seguro de que pudieran hacerlo sin matarse entre sí.

** -Me parece justo –  ** dijo Hailey tentativamente.

** -Empatamos la primera vez –  ** agregó Louis.

** -Correcto, está arreglado –  ** dijo la entrenadora – **Ahora vayan a buscar sus uniformes y vamos a patear un pequeño trasero Black Bear.**

****

Louis recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta, Hailey siguió detrás de él. Mientras caminaban hacia los vestuarios, Hailey dio algunos pasos adicionales para emparejarse con Louis y caminar a su lado.

** -Mejor que estés preparado para este juego, novato –  ** dijo Hailey, abriendo la puerta del vestuario de mujeres. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Louis.

** -Mira y aprende –  ** Louis se volvió con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del vestuario de hombres – **Sólo mira y aprende.**

****

** **** **

****

Louis corrió a la casa, prácticamente explotando con la noticia. No sólo había marcado el gol final, sino que todo el partido había estado impecable. Ellos habían dominado completamente a los Bears y todos estaban hablando acerca de cómo este realmente podría ser el año. Hailey y Louis iban a liderarlos a los estatales.

Tal vez era un poco prematuro, pero eso no hizo nada por silenciar la exitación de Louis.

Un fuerte grito colectivo subió del sótano y Louis bajó por las escaleras, sin aliento. Caleb e Ian tenían los controles y Caleb estaba sentado en el regazo de Liam. Edward estaba tirado en el sofá de la pared del fondo con Niall en el otro extremo, la mirada fija en _The Sporting News._ Louis estaba decepcionado al ver que Harry no estaba allí, pero sólo dudó por un segundo.

** -¡Ustedes chicos nunca van a creer esto! ¡Acabamos de vencer a Hackestown cuatro a cero! –  ** exclamó Louis - **¡Deberían hacerlo visto! ¡Estábamos encendidos! Ustedes definitivamente tienen que venir a uno de mis juegos. Les juro que esto va a ser historia en el acontecer.**

****

Nadie dijo una palabra. Nadie siquiera lo miró.

** -¿Hola? ¿Alguien me oye? –  ** dijo Louis, agitando la mano.

La cabeza de Niall se inclinó más cerca de la página. Liam apretó la mandíbula y miró fijamente la pantalla del televisor. Caleb empezó a retorcerse mientras miraba a cada uno de sus hermanos por turno.

El estómago de Louis dio vuelta. Ellos estaba activamente ignorándolo. Y habían conseguido de alguna manera que Niall participara en esto. Por eso era que a él no se le había permitido sentarse con él en el almuerzo ese día. Al parecer, otra reunión se había celebrado y el congelador estaba en marcha.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo.

** -No les creo muchachos –  ** dijo él - **¿Qué hice esta vez?**

** -Conseguiste que a Harry lo encerraran –  ** dijo Ian finalmente.

** -Sí, y él iba a enseñarme cómo superar el segundo nivel de _Halo 2_ ** – se quejó Caleb.

Louis se echó a reír – **Tienes que estar bromeando.**

****

Sin embargo, nadie lo miraba. Nadie se estaba riendo.

De repente, Louis sintió un flujo de algo caliente y bilioso. Su vértigo fue arrastrado por una ola de ira tan feroz que se hizo cargo por completo.

** -¿Van ustedes a culparme por todo lo que sucede en esta casa de aquí en adelante? –  ** preguntó él.

** -Harry no podría codiciar tu banana si tú no estuvieras aquí restregándosela en su cara, ¿o sí? –  ** dijo Edward.

** - _¡OH MI DIOS!_ ¿Es eso lo que crees que pasó? –  ** le preguntó Louis - **¿Qué yo lo seduje o algo así? Bueno, aquí hay una pequeña noticia de última hora, gamberro, él me besó, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Dios! ¿No puede alguno de ustedes asumir alguna responsabilidad por sus acciones? Todo lo que he intentado hacer desde que entré por esa puerta es ser su amigo, pero ustedes son tan malditamente idiotas que ha hecho todo lo posible para hacerme infeliz. ¡Bueno, estoy harto de eso!**

** -Oh-oh, ten cuidado. El niño va a hacer un berrinche –  ** dijo Edward, levantando las manos.

Caleb e Ian se echaron a reír y Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia Edward hasta que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

** -Ustedes dos no se rían de mí –  ** dijo Louis, acercándose a Ian y Caleb - **¿Saben cuántas cosas han hecho desde que estoy aquí por las que definitivamente podría haberlos delatado? Han estado en mi hbitación, han destrozado mi ropa, robado mis calzoncillos, aplastado mis neumáticos. ¿Y quién sabe qué más? Pero no he dicho ni una palabra. He protegido totalmente sus traseros.**

****

Los chicos miraron hacia la alfombra y Louis siguió su camino.

** -Y tú, Niall. Ni siquiera estarías hablando con otras personas si no fuera por mí. **

** -¿Tú le hablas a chicas ahora, tonto? –  ** dijo Edward.

** -¡Y tú! –  ** dijo Louis, dando vueltas sobre Edward – **En algún lugar de esa pesada cabeza imposible tuya sabes que me debes a lo grande.**

** -¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? –  ** soltó Liam, hablando por primera vez.

** -Ni siquiera comenzaré contigo –  ** dijo Louis, sus ojos brillaban – **No soy el que se acostó con tu novia, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así que deja de tomártela conmigo!** – Liam lo miró por un largo rato antes de finalmente rendirse y mirar hacia la TV.

** -Dios, ustedes son tan inconscientes –  ** Louis negó con la cabeza – **Todo lo que les importa son ustedes mismos. No están enojados conmigo porque hice que a Harry lo castigaran. Sólo están buscando otra excusa para sentirse todos varoniles aislándome. Bueno, déjenme decirles algo, muchachos, a mi no me parecen hombres. Se ven como un montón de bebés llorones.**

****

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon y cuando vio que Louis se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a él, soltó una risotada.

** -Oh, gran argumento, Edward. Muy penetrante –  ** dijo Louis, sosteniendo su mano sobre su corazón – **Me acabas de llegar justo aquí.**

****

Dejándolos en silencio, Louis pisoteó hasta el primer piso y todo el camino hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_ No puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso,  _ pensó él, mientras su mente daba vueltas.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Louis se acercó a su cama y se desplomó hacia delante. En su mente vio el perfil enojado de Liam, el desprecio de Edward, Niall tratando tan duro como él podía de no mirarlo, Ian mirando fijamente a la televisión, Caleb frunciendo el ceño mientras le gritaba a él. Su alivio fue matizado por una inmensa tristeza. Ellos le habían demostrado como realmente se sentían. Y no importaba lo que había hecho, no importaba lo duro que había tratado, ya que todos lo odiaban. Todos ellos realmente, verdaderamente, lo odiaban.

** -No importa –  ** dijo Louis en voz alta – **Son un montón de idiotas -** ¿Y qué le importaba si un montón de imbéciles lo odiaba? A él no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto.

Poco a poco, Louis tiró un cojín hacia él y apretó su cara en este. Pasó la siguiente media hora tratando tan duro como podía de no llorar.

** **** **

****

****

Louis cerró de golpe su libro de texto de química y miró el reloj. En la última hora había absorbido exactamente nada. Entre obsesionarse con el hecho de que Harry estaba justo al lado y reproducir su crisis de esa tarde una y otra vez en su cabeza, no había dejado lugar en su cerebro para la tabla periódica de elementos.

La cena había sido un asunto tenso, en silencio durante el cual Louis había empujado su pollo y las verduras alrededor y bebió un sorbo de agua. De alguna manera, comer en presencia de media docena de personas que lo odiaban no era posible. Ahora, por supuesto, él se moría de hambre.

Louis agarró su mochila y rebuscó hasta que encontró la barra de Snickers que había comprado esa tarde después del almuerzo. Él la terminó en cuatro mordiscos, pero su estómago aún se estaba retorciendo en nudos, era hora de hablar con Harry.

Tenía que haber oído de lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Estos hermanos eran más chismosos que toda la población femenina de la secundaria Baker.

Realmente estaba algo sorprendido de que él no había venido a hablar con él sobre eso, pero si no iba a venir a él, podría ir a él. 

Se dirigió al pasillo y llamó sin hacer ruido a su puerta.

** -¡Adelante! **

Louis respiró hondo y entró – **Hola.**

****

Harry levantó la vista de su escritorio como si se sobresaltara.

** -Hola –  ** respondió, presionando sus manos contra los muslos de sus jeans. Miró más allá de él en el pasillo, pero cuando Louis se dio vuelta, se encontró que estaban solos.

** -¿Qué pasa? –  ** le preguntó Louis.

** -En realidad no deberías estar aquí –  ** dijo Harry.

El corazón de Louis cayó como una piedra.

** -Sé que tus padres están molestos, pero ¿crees que realmente ellos esperan que nosotros no hablemos?  **

** -Sí… No… No lo sé –  ** dijo Harry, girando en su silla – **Yo sólo… ¿No crees que debemos dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco primero?**

** -Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar alguna vez en esta casa –  ** bromeó Louis sin convicción. Harry no se rió. Él tragó saliva contra un nudo en su garganta y miró alrededor con incertidumbre. Había venido aquí así Harry podría tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, como siempre lo había, pero de la forma evasiva en que estaba actuando solo estaba haciéndolo sentir peor.

** -Mira, es simplemente… que estar cerca de ti es… no es fácil –  ** dijo Harry, mirando a todas partes, menos a él. Él podría también haber lanzado agua fría en su cara.

** -Oh, bueno, lo siento –  ** respondió Louis, dando marcha atrás – **Supongo que eso es fácil de resolver.**

** -No, Louis, espera –  ** dijo Harry.

Pero él estaba peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas y no había manera de que se fuera a romper delante de Harry.

** -No, en serio, me iré –  ** dijo Louis.

Harry tragó y parecía como si quisiera decir algo. Por una fracción de segundo, el corazón de Louis se atrevió a esperar, pero luego Harry se dio la vuelta y miró sus notas de nuevo.

** -Sí… está bien –  ** dijo.

Harry se centró deliberadamente en su trabajo. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Harry no quería tener nada que ver con él. Por último, sintiéndose como el más grande idiota en la tierra, Louis se obligó a moverse. Sorprendentemente, se encontró de regreso en su habitación sin derramar una lágrima. Cerró la puerta y agarró el mango sólo para tener algo para agarrarse. Se sentía como si todo estuviera cayendo. Todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que había pensado que sabía. Se suponía que Harry sería su amigo. Más que eso. Él lo había besado. Le había abrazado. Se había sentido tan seguro a su alrededor. Había sido la única personas que nunca lo había defraudado. Ahora sólo se sentía abandonado, completa y totalmente solo. 

Louis agarró su teléfono de su escritorio y marcó rápidamente, el temblor de sus dedos haciendo la tarea difícil. Pulsó llamar y llevó el teléfono a su oído, apretando sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte como pudo. Esto tenía que se hecho antes de que cambiara de opinión. 

** -El mayor Tomlinson aquí. **

****

Al segundo que oyó su voz, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía donde se suponía que debía estar. 

** -¿Papá? –  ** dijo Louis rápidamente – **Quiero ir a Corea. Quiero volver a casa.**

****

****

****

** **** **

** De:  ** kicker5525@yahoo.com

** Para:  ** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

**Asunto:** Guía de Chicos.

 

**_La guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada Doce._ **

****

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos no tienen ningún sentido._

_Pensé que le había gustado, Trace. Realmente pensé que yo le gustaba._


	19. Chapter 18

****

** -¿Te vas? **

Era la noche del martes y la madre de Louis había llamado para decirle que le había reservado un vuelo para la noche del jueves. Y ahora Louis estaba sentado en la cocina con Anne y Des, quienes lo miraban como si acababa de anunciar una operación de cambio de sexo inminente. 

** -Hablé con mis padres y a todos nos parece que es lo correcto –  ** dijo Louis, su corazón latía con fuerza. Quería decir lo menos posible. No había manera de que se sentara aquí e hiciera frente a estas personas que habían sido tan amables con él y les dijera que sus hijos lo habían hecho tomar la decisión de irse.

** -Sabemos que no ha sido fácil, Louis, pero ni siquiera te has dado realmente tiempo a ti mismo para adaptarte –  ** dijo Anne.

** -O a nosotros –  ** agregó Des – **Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas más cómodo, por favor, sólo pídelo.**

** -No es eso –  ** dijo Louis – **Ustedes han sido geniales, de verdad. Es sólo que… extraño a mis padres –** Se trataba de una razón honesta. Más muchas otras que no iba a mencionar.

** -Por supuesto que sí, cariño –  ** dijo Anne – **Pero, ¿estás realmente seguro de que deseas mudarte a Corea? Cuando tu padre nos llamó la primera vez, él dijo que estabas muy inflexible acerca de irte.**

****

Louis tragó saliva, tratando de no pensar en todas las cosas que iba a extrañar. Los juegos con su nuevo equipo, los almuerzos con Claudia y los demás, las fiestas, los bailes. Su padre le había dicho acerca de la escuela a la que iba a asistir en Corea. Era una escuela de chicos con uniformes y una política estricta de no-fiestas. 

Por supuesto, después de todo lo que había pasado el último par de semanas, tal vez eso sería más seguro. Tal vez Louis necesitaba una zona libre de chicas celosas por un tiempo.

** -Creo que cometí un error –  ** dijo Louis **– Es mucho, ¿saben? Por lo menos si estoy con mis padres, voy a estar… no sé…**

****

No podía encontrar la manera de ponerlo en palabras, sin ofenderlos. Lo que él quería era un nivel de comodidad, su familiaridad, esa sensación de que estaba a salvo. Sus padres le podían dar eso.

Anne y Des intercambiaron una larga mirada.

** -¿Hay algo que podamos decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión? –  ** le preguntó Des finalmente.

** -No realmente –  ** dijo Louis – **Pero es bueno que desees intentarlo.**

****

Anne dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió débilmente.

** -Bueno, te vamos a extrañar –  ** dijo – **Y quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento.**

****

Louis sonrió agradecido. Tanto Des como Anne parecían molestos, pero Louis sabía que en el fondo, tenían que sentirse aliviados. Como Edward había señalado a sus hermanos durante su primera semana allí, tenían el lugar bastante apretado. Todo lo que Louis había hecho era entrar, enredar y confundir todo. Estaba seguro de que en algún nivel, los Styles  tenían ganas de recuperar algo parecido al orden que tuvieron alguna vez – tan caótico como podría haber sido.

** -Oye, ¿tú crees que podríamos no decirle… a todo el mundo? –  ** dijo Louis – **Creo que sólo habría todo más difícil –** _Eso con la fiesta de la victoria masiva que lanzarían y todo,_ pensó. 

** -¿De verdad crees que es justo? –  ** preguntó Des.

** -A ellos no les importará –  ** dijo Louis – **Confía en mí. Voy a escribirles un e-mail o algo así, lo prometo.**

** -Bueno, está bien –  ** dijo Des – **Creo que podremos respetar eso.**

** -Gracias –  ** dijo Louis, de pie – **Creo que me voy a empezar a organizar mis cosas.**

****

Louis se dirigió escaleras arriba, todo su cuerpo sintiéndose pesado. Había pensado que podría sentirse liberado después de darle la noticia a Des y Anne, pero se sentía triste.

_ Estás haciendo lo correcto, _ se dijo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él y miró a su alrededor a sus cosas. Ya era hora de seguir adelante.

** **** **

El jueves por la noche, Louis se sentó en el borde de su cama, con sus bolsas apiladas cuidadosamente en el colchón detrás de él, con su pie rebotando contra el suelo espasmódicamente. Había estado a punto de irse hacia una hora, pero todavía tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que le coche lo recogiera. Des se había ofrecido a llevarlo al aeropuerto, pero Louis había declinado. Sólo quería salir de aquí. Hacer un corte limpio. Dejar todo atrás.

Por supuesto, ahora que se acercaba el momento, era obvio que Louis nunca iba a salir de la casa sin que nadie se enterara. Todos estaban en casa, viviendo sus vidas normales. Louis luchando fuera de su habitación con sus maletas y su laptop iba a voltear algunas cabezas. 

_ Voy a lidiar con esto. Voy a lidiar con lo que suceda, _ Louis pensó, empujándose para levantarse. Paseó por la habitación, golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en ese momento de ansiedad antes de levantarse frente a clase para hacer un informe oral – cientos de veces. Cada segundo Louis quería salir de la habitación, encontrar a Harry o a Liam o a Edward o Niall y decirles exactamente lo que pensaba de ellos. Esta podría, después de todo, ser su última oportunidad. ¿Pero cuál sería el punto?

Louis miró por la ventana de atrás y vio a Liam balanceándose lánguidamente en la hamaca, mirando al cielo con un brazo detrás de su cabeza. Por su expresión melancólica tenía la sensación de que estaba pensando en Hailey. Louis de repente sintió ganas de pegarle. Hace dos semanas, cada vez que veía a Liam, había visto a un tipo bien, un tipo profundo, lindo, con un alma increíble. Ahora todo lo que veía era un bebé grande.

Liam sabía la verdad ahora. Todo el mundo lo había regado en la escuela. Sabía que Hailey era la que había mentido. ¿Pero le había pedido disculpas a Louis? No. ¿Había hablado con Ed? No, era como si él sólo quería ser la víctima.

Allí, de pie, mirando hacia él, Louis se dio cuenta de que había una razón para hablar con Liam. Tal vez podría volver a pensar en él como el tipo que había pensado que conocía. Tal vez podría despertarlo.

De repente determinado, Louis corrió escaleras abajo y al patio trasero. El sol estaba empezando a bajar, todo lo silencia a su alrededor. 

** -Necesito hablar contigo –  ** dijo mientras Liam se sentaba. Se volvió hacia la casa - **¡Eh, Edward! ¡Encontré una de tus viejas _Playboys_! ¡Si la quieres de vuelta, estoy fuera!**

****

Liam empujó su camino para salir de la hamaca y se paró junto a él.

** -No voy a hablar con él. **

** -Sí, lo harás –  ** dijo Louis, cruzado de brazos - **¿No crees que me debes una conversación?**

****

Liam apenas podía mirarlo.

** -Sí, tal vez –  ** admitió finalmente – **Pero a él no.**

****

Edward llegó disparado por la puerta trasera. En el momento en que vio a Louis y Liam y ninguna _Playboy_ , se volvió y comenzó a entrar.

** -Quería decirles que me voy a Corea –  ** anunció Louis – **En una media hora.**

****

La mandíbula de Liam cayó y Edward se congeló en sus pistas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y pegó una sonrisa en su rostro.

** -Finalmente –  ** dijo.

** -Sí, bueno, antes de irme, hay algo que quiero decirles a ustedes –  ** dijo Louis.

** -¿Las famosas Últimas Palabras? –  ** le preguntó Edward con sarcasmo.

Pero él se sentó en el borde de una silla del patio, con las piernas cruzadas, y lo miró expectante. Liam tampoco se movió. Louis respiró hondo. Él sólo tenía una oportunidad de obtener este derecho.

** -Desde que era un niño pequeño, siempre he querido un hermano o una hermana –  ** comenzó Louis, mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante entre ellos – **Siempre pensé que sería tan genial. Que tendría alguien con quién compartir todo, alguien que siempre estaría allí, alguien que me importara y tuviera en cuenta, que se preocupara y cuidara de mí. Pero después de ver la manera en que ustedes se han tratado en el último par de semanas, no lo sé.**

****

Liam miró al suelo y Edward puso los ojos, pero Louis no se detuvo.

** -Por alguien como Hailey Farmer… que algo tan estúpido como el sexo sin sentido/ebrio se interponga entre ustedes… es una locura –  ** dijo Louis – **La muchacha les mintió a los dos. Ella jugó con los dos. Ustedes son hermanos. Eso es algo que es para siempre. Y lo que me mata… lo que realmente me mata es que no tienen idea de lo afortunados que son.**

****

Louis miró hacia arriba. La expresión de Edward cambió. Él y Liam ahora lo miraban con ojos duros, como si estuvieran haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener lo que realmente estaban sintiendo y pensando en su interior. Por primera vez, Louis fue golpeado por la similitud de estos dos chicos aparentemente diferentes. En realidad compartían la misma obstinación, la misma ignorancia y, al parecer, los mismos gustos en las mujeres.

** -La verdad es que lo siento por ustedes. Realmente lo siento –  ** dijo Louis – **Están tan ocupados buscando un número que no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que están perjudicando a la gente a su alrededor. La gente que realmente los ama. O, que si ustedes les dieran la oportunidad, lo harían –** finalizó Louis, mirando a Liam. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que su rostro quemaba por el esfuerzo y parpadeó por fin.

Louis volvió a Edward.

** -Así que no crean que es su ley de hielo estelar lo que me hace irme porque no es así –  ** agregó – **No puedo soportar estar cerca de personas que toman tanto por sentado.**

****

Aparte de los pájaros en los árboles cantando sus canciones, el patio trasero estaba totalmente en silencio. Louis había hecho su parte, y después de haber dicho la verdad, se sentía eufórico. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Ahora, de pronto, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Harry. Se volvió y, por costumbre, se acercó al cobertizo, ni siquiera pensando en el hecho de que él había sido expulsado lejos de su hogar. Con un empuje abrió la puerta y el mundo se detuvo en seco.

De pie sobre el caballete directamente a través de él estaba su propia imagen. Una pintura de Harry, de él. Completada hasta en el detalle de las pestañas. Perdió el aliento.

Poco a poco se acercó a la pintura. No se parecía a cualquier otra cosa que Harry hubiera pintado nunca. No había pintado su perfil o su hombro o sus manos o su oreja. Era el único cuadro de la habitación que era un completo retrato de su cara, y era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a él. Sólo que más suave de alguna manera. Más bonito. Más abierto. Sus labios se detenían a un lado en una especie de sonrisa sabionda. Su piel casi brillaba. Pero fueron los ojos lo que lo mataron. Ellos se arremolinaban con al menos cinco tonos de azul y tenían manchas de verde y oro pintadas sutilmente a través de ellos. ¿Así era como lo veía Harry? ¿De verdad lo creía así de… hermoso?

Louis se estiró y tocó el borde del lienzo. La pintura estaba completamente seca.

¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo de terminar esto? Se acordó de pronto que había sido castigado por los últimos días. Él debía de haber venido a escondidas aquí toda la semana para trabajar en él. Y lo había terminado. Había terminado en realidad una pintura. De él.

Un coche tocó la bocina en la calzada. El coche de Louis estaba aquí. Temprano. Listo para llevarlo lejos.

_ ¡Sólo tienes que irte! _ , se dijo, tratando de reunir su fuerza interior. _Vete de aquí ya._

Louis dio la espalda a sus propios ojos y corrió a buscar sus cosas. Este lugar era más de lo que podía manejar. Demasiado confuso, demasiado abrumador, demasiado. Ya era hora de volver a un mundo libre de estos chicos.

__

** **** **

** -Atención, pasajeros del vuelo 233, con servicio sin escalas a Los Ángeles –  ** anunció el trabajador en la puerta – **Ahora estamos ambarcando a los pasajeros en las filas quince y veinticinco. Quince a veinticinco, por favor tenga su tarjeta de embarque lista.**

Louis respiró hondo y miró hacia fuera a través de las decenas de personas que se reunían con sus bolsas de equipaje de mano y discutiendo con sus hijos. Más allá de la zona de embarque estaba la que lo llevaba a la entrada principal de la terminal. Louis había estado mirando en esa dirección durante una hora, para gran disgusto propio, pensando que podría ver una cara familiar. Ese alguien, cualquiera, que podría llegar a decir un último adiós. Pero al parecer la vida no imita a las películas. En menos de veinte minutos iba a estar en el aire. Muy pronto, no habría vuelta atrás.

Tirando sus corras de la mochila sobre los hombros, Louis se puso de pie y se dirigió a la larga fila que serpenteaba lejos de la puerta.

_ No quieres dar marcha atrás, _ se dijo, cuadrando los hombros. Le parecía tan mal no haber podido decirle adiós a Harry. Él había sido su mejor amigo en la casa de los Styles. Su confidente. Su primer beso. No podía creer que en realidad subiría a un avión, sin hablar con él por última vez.

** -¡Hey! ¡Louis! ¡Espera! **

****

El corazón de Louis saltó de su pecho y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba él, corriendo hacia él a través de la multitud, empujando a la gente a un lado para llegar a él.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz de ver a… Edward.

** -¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? **

****

Se dobló delante de él, el sudor corría por sus sienes mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Louis comprobó detrás de él, pero no vio a nadie más en su camino.

** \--¿Estás solo? –  ** preguntó.

** -Tengo que sentarme –  ** dijo Ed, respirando pesadamente.

Retrocedió torpemente y cayó en la silla vacante más próxima. Louis salió de la línea y le siguió con incertidumbre. Miró alrededor de la terminal, casi esperando encontrar una cámara oculta en alguna parte. Esto tenía que ser una broma. _¿Edward le estaba persiguiendo?_

** -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –  ** preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos - **¿Y cómo conseguiste pasar a través de la seguridad?**

** -Tuve que comprar un billete, ¿puedes creerlo? –  ** dijo, sacando una pequeña carpeta de América Airlines – **Puedo ir a Chicago ahora, si quiero.**

****

Louis se sentó en el borde de la silla de al lado.

** -Edward, en serio. Tengo que conseguir entrar en ese avión. **

** -Oye, ¿quieres huir?, ese es tu problema –  ** dijo Edward, empujando el billete arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros – **Pero escúchame primero.**

****

Louis suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás.

** -Okey. Tienes cinco minutos. **

** -Bien, mira –  ** dijo Edward – **Después de que te fuiste, Liam y yo, hablamos por primera vez desde que toda esta mierda se descubrió y no puedo hablar por él, ¿sabes? ¿Pero yo? Me di cuenta que fui una clase de imbécil últimamente.**

** -Oh, te diste cuenta de eso ¿huh? –  ** dijo Louis.

** -¡Déjame terminar hombre! **

****

Louis repentinamente se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que le estaba tomando hablarle en absoluto, así que él presionó sus labios juntos y esperó.

** -Sólo estaba enojado contigo desde el principio porque me robaste mi habitación. Pero pensé sobre eso y descubrí por qué me irritabas tanto –  ** dijo Edward.

Louis alzó sus cejas.

** -¿Por qué es? **

** -Bueno, porque llegas aquí y haces todas estas cosas, ¿sabes? Como, cosas que nadie más puede hacer –  ** dijo Ed. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Edward estaba mirando hacia él y bajó su guardia. No estaba haciendo un comentario despectivo o poniendo un frente duro… estaba sólo ahí, hablando con él – **Como tienes a Niall hablando de cosas que no es béisbol. E Ian y Caleb realmente te tienen miedo. Y Zayn, como que, ocasionalmente sale del garaje ahora. ¿Y mi mamá? Es una persona diferente desde que estuviste aquí. Está, ya sabes, más tranquila o algo.**

** -¿En serio? **

** -Es como que simplemente tener a alguien al que le guste ir de compras la tiene relajada o algo, en serio. Ella sólo me ha golpeado en la cabeza como, una vez desde que llegaste aquí –  ** dijo Edward.

Louis no podía evitar sonreír. 

** -Además de lo que hiciste por mí –  ** dijo Ed – **Eso fue bastante genial también. Todavía no sé por qué lo hiciste.**

** -¿Debilidad por los casos perdidos? –  ** dijo Louis con un encogimiento de hombros.

** -Bueno, lo que sea –  ** dijo Ed – **Gracias.**

** -De nada –  ** dijo Louis. Era solo una palabra, pero él tenía el sentimiento de que él en realidad quería decirlo.

** -Así que, mira, no puedes irte –  ** dijo Ed, sentándose derecho y girando hacia él – **Si lo haces, Niall se revertirá y Caleb e Ian serán bárbaros y Zayn volverá a ser el Hermano Fantasma y Harry…**

El corazón de Louis resbaló - **¿Harry qué?**

** -Harry estará destruido –  ** dijo Edward, mirándolo a los ojos – **Tienes a ese tipo metido en una vuelta de tuerca, ¿sabes eso cierto?**

** -¿Siquiera qué significa eso? –  ** preguntó Louis.

** -Todo lo que yo sé, es que él descubrió que te fuiste y se encerró en el cobertizo y bloqueó la puerta. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces –  ** dijo Ed – **Cuando salí disparado, Zayn y Liam estaban tratando de impulsar a Caleb hasta el techo para poder mirar a través de la claraboya y asegurarse de que el chico no estuviera muerto o algo.**

Louis tragó duro – **Wow.**

****

Por un par de minutos, Edward y Louis se sentaron en sus sillas de plástico observando como la línea en la puerta se hacía más y más pequeña. Louis lentamente le dio vueltas a todo en su mente. _¿Era realmente posible que él hubiera cambiado las vidas de los Styles como dijo Edward?_ Pensaba que su presencia sólo había interrumpido las cosas, pero ahora parecía que de alguna manera, él había mejorado las cosas.

** -Siempre pensamos que estábamos bien antes –  ** dijo Ed, dejando por una vez su acento gángster - **¿Quién sabía que realmente necesitábamos alguien que nos de una patada en el culo?**

****

Louis miró abajo, a sus manos.

** -¡Oh, hombre! ¿Vas a ponerte todo lloroso en mi trasero? –  ** preguntó.

Louis rió – **No.**

** -Entonces, ¿vas a volver a casa conmigo o qué? **

Louis levantó la cabeza y suspiró – **Tengo unas pocas condiciones.**

** -Debería saberlo –  ** dijo Ed, rodando sus ojos.

** -En primer lugar, no me registré para un baño de una parada de camiones –  ** dijo Louis – **Ustedes chicos necesitan empezar a limpiar después de que estén allí. No más sangre, no más cabello, no más manchas aleatorias que ni siquiera quiero identificar.**

** -Bien, bien –  ** dijo Ed - **¿Eso?**

** -Difícilmente –  ** dijo Louis – **Quiero una regla de manos-fuera en todas mis cosas. Incluyendo mi bicicleta.**

** -Okay… **

** -Y quiero que todos el mundo deje de llamarme Louis culo grande a mis espaldas. **

****

La mandíbula de Edward se aflojó mientras se ruborizaba.

** -¿Cómo sabías sobre eso? **

****

Louis alzó sus cejas.

** -Bien, perfecto. ¿Eso es todo? –  ** dijo Ed.

** -¿Piensas que puedes hacer todas esas cosas por mí? –  ** preguntó Louis.

** -Bueno, voy a tener que golpear a pocas personas, pero sí. No hay problema -   ** dijo Ed casualmente.

** -No golpees a nadie –  ** dijo Louis.

** -No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo –  ** dijo Edward, tronando sus nudillos cómicamente.

** -Está bien –  ** dijo Louis, poniéndose de pie. Por primera vez en todo el día, se sentía tranquilo, determinado – **Volveré.**

** -¡Gracias a Dios! –  ** dijo Ed – **Larguémonos de este lugar.**

** -¡Oh, espera! Una cosa más –  ** dijo Louis, deteniendo a Edward en su camino.

Sus hombros se desplomaron y se dio la vuelta.

** -¿Qué? ¿Quieres mi riñón? **

** -Quiero entrar en la próxima final del juego de Frisbee –  ** dijo Louis.

Edward sonrió. 

** **** **

Louis se inclinó hacia Zayn mientras aceleraba el motor en su Harley, corriendo hasta Oak Street. El viento presionaba un par e lágrimas de sus ojos mientras él chillaba en total, auténtico regocijo. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que amaba montar. Era como si hubiera recuperado una extremidad que había estado perdida en las últimas semanas. 

** -¡Muy bien! ¡Llevémosla a casa! –  ** girtó Zayn en su oído.

Louis redujo la velocidad y giró la moto en el camino de los Styles. La final del juego de Frisbee en el jardín delantero fue puesto en pausa mientras todos, Liam, Harry, Cabe, Ian y Ed  se detuvieron a mirar. Louis bajó de la moto y se sacó su casco, limpiando su rostro mientras reía.

** -Eres un natural –  ** dijo Zayn, dándole una de sus raras sonrisas.

** -Gracias –  ** respondió Louis.

** -El próximo fin de semana conseguiremos tu permiso de Massachusetts –  ** dijo él – **Hablaré con mi amigo Dake abajo en es deshuesadero para ver si puede conseguirte una moto.**

** -¿En serio? –  ** Louis no sabía qué lo sorprendía más… la oferta o el número de palabras que Zayn acababa de hilar.

** -¡Cuidado! **

****

Louis miró a la izquierda y arrebató el Frisbee fuera del aire antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sacarle el ojo.

** -¡Lo siento! **

****

Liam levantó sus manos agitándolas en disculpa antes de girar y dirigirse al porche por un trago de la jarra de agua. Era el primer reconocimiento que Louis había recibido de él desde su incómoda disculpa en la noche del jueves. Había ido a su habitación después de que él y Edward regresaron y le dijo que lo sentía. Desde entonces, lo había evitado como una plaga.

Louis lo siguió con los ojos y vio que Claudia y Niall estaban sentados en los escalones del frente junto a los refrescos, viendo el partido. Él lanzó el frisbee de regreso a los otros chicos y agitó la mano a Claudia, quién sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

** -Claudia y Niall juntos en un fin de semana –  ** dijo Louis con asombro.

** -Sip, eso es simplemente extraño –  ** remarcó Zayn, deteniéndose al lado de él.

** -¡Hey! ¿Ustedes perdedores juegan o qué? –  ** grió Ed desde el centro del jardín.

** -¡Estamos dentro! –  ** respondió Louis, trotando hacia ellos.

** -Muy bien. Somos Harry, tu y yo contra Liam, Zayn y los cretinos  -  ** dijo Ed mientras Louis se acercaba.

** -¡No somos cretinos! –  ** protestó Ian a un par de metros de distancia.

** -Sí. Tú sigue diciéndote eso –  ** dijo Ed.

Louis se inclinó entre el grupo de Harry y Edward.

** -¿Ustedes chicos se dan cuenta de que no estan jugando realmente una final? –  ** preguntó Louis – **Busqué en Internet y lo están haciendo todo mal.**

** -Lo estamos haciendo al estilo Styles –  ** respondió Ed con un guiño cómplice.

** -¿Qué significa eso? –  ** preguntó Louis.

** -Es fútbol americano con Fresbee –  ** le dijo Harry – **Y al final del juego nos gusta chocar los cinco un montón y hacer ruidos de ladridos. Nadie sabe por qué o cuándo empezamos, simplemente lo hicimos.**

** -Ah –  ** dijo Louis con una sonrisa. Era agradable estar cerca de Harry otra vez. Era lindo que esté hablando con él como un ser humano normal. Por supuesto, eso no lo detenía de preguntarse qué estaba pensando – **Entonces, ¿cuál es el juego? –** preguntó él, esperando enfocarse.

Se apiñaron más cerca, su brazo cepillaba el de Harry y su pulso dio saltos hacia delante. Ambos miraron hacia el lugar donde su piel se había tocado y se distanciaron del otro. Louis sostuvo el aliento.

** -Bien, estoy fingiendo para Harry y lanzando a Louis –  ** dijo Ed, inconsciente de lo que pasó – **Vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer, Pateador.**

** -Seh, seh –  ** dijo Louis sarcásticamente. 

Todos aplaudieron y caminaron a la línea. Al segundo que Ed tuvo el frisbee, Louis rompió a la derecha, esquivando a Zayn, y corrió hacia el campo de entrada con Ian y Caleb peligrosos a sus talones. Él dio la vuelta y vio a Edward fingiendo el tiro a Harry. Liam saltó para bloquear el frisbee, pero no estaba allí. Estaba disparado directo hacia Louis.

Él saltó y agarró el disco, pero en el segundo que bajó, Ian y Caleb agarraron sus piernas.

** -¡Bájense! –  ** gritó Louis, luchando hacia delante y riendo incontrolablemente - **¡Bájense!**

** -¡Muere Pateador! ¡Muere! –  ** gritó Ian, sosteniéndose por su querida vida.

Harry se abalanzó cerca y Louis trató de tirar el frisbee hacia él.

Él lo dejó volar justo pasando su rostro y en su lugar agarró a Caleb, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que tuvo que soltar a Louis.

** -¡Falta! ¡No es justo! –  ** gritó Ian.

Caleb rodó por el suelo, riendo tontamente, y Louis tropezó con él cayendo hacia delante, derribando a Harry con él. Era una masa enorme de brazos y piernas enmarañados, pero todo lo que Louis sabía era que él estaba justo encima de Harry, su pecho contra el suyo, sus piernas entre sus muslos, su muñeca inmóvil izada bajo su cuello. Alguien – Ian – estaba en su espalda, manteniéndolo abajo, impidiéndole liberarse.

No es que exactamente quería hacerlo.

** -Bueno, esto es incómodo –  ** dijo Harry con una carcajada, tratando de sentarse - **¡Ian! ¡Bájate de él!**

** -¡Bien! –  ** dijo Ian, rodando libre. Ian arrebató el frisbee desde el suelo y él y Caleb despegaron a través del jardín, manteniéndolo alto. 

Finalmente Harry fue capaz de sentarse y Louis rodó lejos de él, sentándose en la tierra a su lado. Ambos lucharon por recuperar el aliento, aunque la privación de oxígeno de Louis no tenía nada que ver con el juego.

** -¿Estás bien? –  ** preguntó Harry.

** -Si, ¿tú? –  ** respondió él. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba palpitando por tocarlo nuevamente.

** -Sí –  ** respondió Harry con una inmensa sonrisa. Se empujó y se puso a cuatro patas delante de él, haciendo una pausa allí con su rostro a solo uno centímetros del suyo – **Me alegra que te quedaras –** susurró, su aliento cálido en su rostro.

Louis de alguna manera logró responder **– A mí también.**

****

Entonces Harry se levantó y se dirigió de vuelta hacia el centro del patio. Por un momento, Louis no se pudo mover. A continuación, Ed caminó y le ofreció su brazo. Louis lo agarró agradecidamente y lo tiró hasta sus piernas inestables.

** -¿Quién está en una vuelta de tuerca ahora? –  ** preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

Louis se rió y lo empujó por la espalda mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la línea. 

** -¡Amigo! ¡Quiero intercambiar! –  ** gritó Ed - **¡Harry por Zayn!**

** -¡Lo tienes! –  ** respondió Liam.

** -Mantén tu cabeza en el juego –  ** le dijo Ed a Louis.

Louis se lo sacudió y se alineó, esta vez directamente frente a Harry y Liam. Harry le sonrió abiertamente a él y Louis sonrió, su corazón golpeteando. Pero cuando él miró a Liam, se detuvo completamente. Estaba mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos intensos. Mirando justo dentro de él. Justo como lo hizo en ese par de momentos cuando él había pensado, por una fracción de segundo, que quería besarlo.

_ Bueno, eso era… interesante, _ pensó Louis.

Edward tomó el frisbee. Con una profunda respiración, Louis se levantó y se escabulló justo entre Harry y Liam, corriendo campo arriba. Ambos despegaron después de él. 

El frisbee tomó vuelo, navegando en un arco perfecto sobre las cabezas de los muchachos. Tres de ellos saltaron en el aire y se estiraron por él, pero fue Louis quién los sobrepasó y lo arrancó directamente del cielo. 

** **** **

****

** De:  ** kicker5525@yahoo.com

** Para:  ** TooDamn-Funky@rockin.com

**Asunto:** Guía de Chicos.

 

**_La guía de Louis Tomlinson de los chicos Styles._ **

**_Entrada Doce._ **

****

**_Observación #1:_ ** _Los chicos son impredecibles._

_Esto puede no ser noticia, pero estoy empezando a pensar que es una de las mejores cosas sobre ellos._

****


End file.
